A Saiyan Among Wizards
by Alex of Light
Summary: What happens when a full-blooded Saiyan, from our world and has the training of Son Goku, is transported to Earth-land a few days before Lucy joins the guild? How will he alter events? Will he interfere at all? Will he find the love he secretly craves? Yaoi warning. Sexual content in later chapters. Some OOC to be expected. Gajeel x OC. Nalu, Gruvia, and Jerza ships implyed.
1. Where am I?

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter One**

 **"Where am I?"**

 **Author's notes: Just so you know, this saiyan can make round trips between the two worlds and will reflect some of my personality. This is my first fan fic, so go easy on the reviews. Enjoy!**

I awoke to a great amount of pain in my left side, definetly my worst landing, but I was comfortable. I asumed that someone found me in a pile of rubble and brought me here to treat what they thought were serious injuries, I dealt with worse pain, even if it wasn't physical. With a warm blanket over me, I decided to go back to sleep.

Before I could drift off, I heard a door open somewhere off to my right. I guess they were here to check on my condition. Still, I sensed a lot of power from this person, far above that of the average human, but there was nothing foreboding about it. It was a gentle, nurturing power that made me feel safe. I smiled at this, my vistor must've noticed because I could hear footsteps coming towards me. Either this person was moving quickly or they were really short because their was little time between their steps. Probably the latter.

My curiousity getting the better of me, I opened my eyes to see that I was in a large wooden room, it seemed rather old but well kept. Turning my head to the left, I saw that I was by a window with a lake glimmering outside. It looked familiar for some reason. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself.

My visitor must've heard me because he answered " You're in the Fairy Tail infermary m'boy."

 _No, I must be dreaming! That couldn't be..._ , I turned my head to the right and there he was. Fairy Tail's third master, Makarov Dreyar. There small, old man was looking at me with eyes full of concern. I tried to raise myself to face him properly, but I grimaced as pain lanced it's way through my left side. _Good_ , as I was pushed back into bed by Makarov, _I'm not dreaming._

" Easy now, you're not ready to move yet," he chided.

" How long was I out for," I said breathily.

"Only a few hours. You know, not many can survive a fall like that. You must have a lot of power for as young as you are." he said, sounding slightly impressed.

I smiled, "That's an understatement. This might sound like an odd question, but what year is it?" I inquired, heart racing.

"784 m'boy. Why do you ask?" answered the old man, who raised an eyebrow.

I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Thank you ," I said, " Now that I think about it, I've probably given you quite a bit of trouble." Changing the subject.

"You're fine, it's nothing compared to the grief the rest of my brats give me." He assured.

 _That's right! I'm right above the guild hall._ Turning my attention to the energy below me, collectivly, there was a lot there. But, individually, they didn't pose much of a threat, even in my weakened state. There was tention as well, I mentioned this last part to the old master sitting next to me.

His eyes widened slightly as he said "Yes, you were in a terrible state when you were brought in. My guess is that they are just worried about your condition."

"Hmmm..." I replied. I know of a few who most likely aren't. Go on, take a guess. I'll give you a hint, lightining.

"Might I ask who you are?" Makarov said gently.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Marcus Sabeth." I said sheepishly, extending my right hand.

Shaking hands, he retaliated with, " Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's guildmaster."

"I'm honored," I finished, "May I ask who found and brought me here?"

Makarov looked slightly grave. "That was Natsu," he began, "said he smelt something strange and took off to find out what it was. We were all shocked when he came back carrying you on his shoulders, battered, bloody, and barely conscious. Said he found you in a large crater." _I do remember someone picking me up and dragging me somewhere._

"I see..." I said, lost in thought, "Could you send for him, I would like to thank him."

"Alright. Mira, go tell Natsu that our guest is awake and asking for him." he called to a kind looking woman that I didn't notice had slipped into the room with us.

"Of course, master." she said sweatly, leaving.

Not even a minute later, in true Natsu fashion, he came barreling into the room with his flying cat following close behind.

"Is it true, Gramps?! Is he really awake?!" the pink-haired mage half shouted.

"Why don't you ask me yourself," I said, trying not to laugh at the scene in front of me.

"Huh?!" the pinkette said, bewildered." You making fun of me pal!" he said, as I went into a fit of laughter.

"No...," I tried to say in between laughing fits, " It's just...the look...on your face...was priceless! Ah ha, hurts to laugh." Finally stopping as my side started to hurt again.

Catching my breath and wiping away the tears of mirth from my eyes, I turned to the glowering dragonslayer. " I'm sorry, but I didn't really expect that." I apologized " So your Natsu, correct?" Faining ignorance.

"To be fair Natsu, that was kinda funny." giggled Happy.

"No problem man," ignoring the blue exceed, " I'm just glad you're awake. You were in bad shape when I found you." Natsu said in his carefree way.

"No joke." I laughed, " I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't found me. Thank you." Inclining my head.

We sat in silence for a few seconds before I decided to break it by asking where my things were, answered by Makarov picking up my battered backpack. Motioning for it, he handed it to me. I began digging through it, grumbling about my lack of organization all the while. Exclaiming in success as I found what I was seaching for, a small pouch full of Senzu beans. Eating one, it didn't take long before its healing powers worked their magic. Energy restored, I let my power burst forth and break the bandages that covered my upper body.

Sitting up and crossing my legs, I looked over to the others to see them in total shock at that display of power. "What the heck was that?!" shrieked Natsu, being the first to regain the use of his voice.

" _That_ was my strenght returning," I explained, "And these,"shaking the pouch, "are Senzu beans. They heal injuries, restore energy, and keep you full for ten days." My tail moving playfully as I talked. _Hell, might as well reveal some of my secrets._

"Whoa Natsu, check it out! He's got a tail!" exclaimed Happy.

"Holy crap! He does!" said the fire mage excitedly, pointing. As funny as the outburst was, Natsu's pointing was enough to keep me grounded.

Chuckling, "In fact I do and since that cat's out of the bag, would you like me to explain?" I said playfully, with a slight smile. They all nodded. I turned to Makarov, " If I do, can I join the guild?" I asked, slightly neverous.

"I can't see any reason not to." he said tiredly

Beaming, I said, "Awesome! Since I'll soon be joining, why don't I tell the others, so they are aware." In truth, I just didn't want to explain more than once.

"Fine, fine."said the old man dismissively.

"Great! I'll just put on a shirt and we can begin." I said, moving fast enough that the next instant, to them, I was ready. Dressed in a Batman tee, my ragged jeans from my unexpected crash but still wearable, combat boots, and my backpack hanging off one shoulder. Turning to Makarov's surprised expression expression, "Lead the way."

The master recovered quickly and lead the way to the door, followed by Mirajane who had slipped back in at some point, and Natsu and I brought up the rear. As we walked, I noticed smelt a lot like a campfire. Not surprising, he is a fire dragonslayer.

We soon arived at the main guildhall and as usual, the place was rather loud. The fact that I would soon be joining the guild in a matter of moments had me on cloud nine. It wasn't long before someone noticed us. "Hey Gramps! Is that the guy Natsu dragged in?" I heard a certain ice mage shouted from somewhere down below. Searching the room, I noticed that Lucy was no where to be seen. _I wonder if she's joined the guild yet._ I did spot Gray, Erza, and even Laxus.

Brought back by the master saying "Yes, this is indeed th young man Natsu found. His name is Marcus Sabeth and also a possible new member to the guild. Marcus," turning to me, "why don't you give us that explanation you promised."

"Of course." I said, with a little nervousness at first, I sprung into explaining that I was a saiyan and what that meant. Also explaining that I was from a world were saiyans and wizards only existed in stories and how I got to Earth-land,"...I felt most of my energy drain as I was flying and began to plumet. Before I hit the ground, I felt the world shift around me and was nearly knocked unconcious on impact and you know the rest." I finished. I saw some disbelief on the faces around me, mostly from the Thunder Legion.

Feeling uneasy, I wrapped my tail around my waist and crossed my arms. Stiffining when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Natsu smiling wryly, making me relax a bit. "I believe you, even if the others don't" his eyes seemed to say. I would've hugged him, but with so many eyes on us, I just inclined my head in his direction.

Snapping out of my daze, I heard Makarov say, "Would you mind giving us a demonstration of your abilities?"

"Sure thing." Flying up so my feet where above the railing of our balchony, I moved faster than any one could follow, except maybe Laxus, I went to Erza and took one of her gauntlets with little difficulty. Moving up to Laxus, I swiped his fur-lined coat that he always wears over his shoulders. Surprisingly, his eyes almost kept up with me and they widened when I took his coat. Returning to my original spot, I put on the gauntlet and draped the coat over my shoulders, almost over whelmed by Laxus' slight metalic scent. I faced the guild again, crossing my arms so the gauntlet was visable, I said, "Recognize these." Raising my armored hand, feeling cocky.

The whole guild gasped, no one messed with the mighty Titania, let alone steal something from her. More suprising was the fact that someone had got one over on the Thunder God himself. No one could even get close to the guy and here I was, bold as brass, basically giving him the finger.

Soon Natsu was laughing like crazy at the dumbstuck Erza and an obviously ruffled Laxus. The guild followed suit as I return the items I had stolen to their owners. Throwing Laxus his coat from as close as I dared, the man look like he was about to explode. Making my back to Makarov and Natsu, I threw over my shoulder, "Not only can I move at crazy high speeds, I also have strength and explosive blasts to match."

"Aw man, that sounds awesome!" said an excited Natsu, who fist enveloped into flames. _Crapbaskets, if that means what I think it does, I might have to knock him out to prevent the others from joining in._ Pushing back the shaggy black hair that barely met my eyes.

"Well, I'm convinced. Welcome to the guild Marcus." said the old man next to me. My heart swelled and tears began to form before Natsu hit me a flaming fist, almost knocking me of the balchony. Using the rail and speeding up my momentum, I did a full circle and sent him flying with a kick in my place. This sent the guild into a frenzy. I turned to Mira holding the crest stamp. I smiled as I told what color and where I wanted it, thinking about the adventures ahead of me.

 **So what did ya think? Please leave a review. I will post the rest depending on the reviews. See ya!**


	2. Adjusting

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter Two**

 **"Adjusting"**

 **Author's Notes: I apolgize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. And I if you hadn't noticed yet, Marcus shares my knowledge of the Fairy Tail cannon, which extends to the Grand Magic Games and a few snipits afterwards. I don't own DBZ or Fairy Tail.**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funamation.**

I let out a sigh of exhaustion as I plopped down by a tree near my, now finished, house, admiring the way the sweat glistened on the ocean blue guildmark that now adorned my left forearm. I choose to build on the edge of Magnolia, near the edge of the forest, having future events in mind. _A week,_ I thought, _I've been here a week._ Adjusting to life in Earth-land can be trying or easy, depending on how much you know about it and your point of view. I laughed as I remembered that Natsu had dragged Lucy off on the Everlue job today and her complaing about no reward when they returned to the guild later.

"I'd better clean myself up before I head out." I said to myself, pushing off the ground.

Walking past the soon to be living room and kitchen to a door in the hallway. Opening it, I made my way down the stairs it reviled. Greeted by the warm vapors of a lacrima heated pool at the bottom, I began to undress, sighing contently as I slid myself into the relaxing waters. Bit by bit, I submerged myself untill I was completely underwater. After which, I began to wipe away the grime of today's work. _Now I don't have to live in a hotel._ I thought happily. I would've stayed longer, but I unfortunatly have shit to do. Listing them of on my fingers, collect my bag from the hotel, pay them, and head to the guild to have a look at the request board.

Deciding on the easiest, I got dried off and dressed in a simple orange fighting gi I had brought with me and headed off for the hotel I've staying at the past week. Taking flight, after locking the front door, I made my way into Magnolia. Easily spotting it after passing the beautiful Cardia Cathedral in the center of town. Slipping in through the window I had left opened this morning, I collected my belongings that had scattered themselves around the room over the week. After double checking I had everything, I set off towards the front desk.

"Thank you, sir. Please come again." said the clerk as I handed him the Jewel I owed them for my stay.

Looking around as I flew over to the guild, I noticed something white moving along the road towards the guild. _That must be Erza,_ I thought, _she should be at the guild in a few minutes. She might even want my help with Eizenwald._ I sighed, _Looks like I'm not taking a job today._ Might as well go to the guild anyway for something to eat.

As soon as I reached to open the door, it swung out and slammed into my face from the force of Loke's retreat from Lucy. "Hey guys, I got some bad news," I shouted to the guild, going around the door and rubbing my forehead, "Erza's coming!" stealing Loke's line. The guild froze instantly, considering the telling off they are about to recieve, this was an appropriate reaction. Murmers soon went throughout the guild as I made my way over to the bar were Mirajane was cleaning a glass for reuse.

"How are you Mira?' I asked, greeting the white haired takeover mage.

"Oh just fine, thanks you. How are you adjusting to Earth-land?" she replied in her usual sweet tone.

"Alright, I guess," I shrugged, " Finished the house today, now all that's left is to furnish it and I'm done. Lacrima have been quite useful in copying things from my world as well."

"Like what?" she said, curious.

"Well, there's the electric lights and the lacrima screen. Both have been very helpful. The screen helped me contact my family. My parents were relived to see that I was safe, but my sister is jealous that I was able to join Fairy Tail though." I chuckled. My sister threw quite a fit when she saw the crest on my arm. "She gonna be upset with me for a while to say the least. But as long as I find someway to bring her here for a visit, I think she'll forgive me."

"Sounds like she's quite the handful." Mira snickered.

"You have no idea. But she's nothing compared to this lot." I joked. As if on que, a guild brawl broke out, causing me to choke on the drink Mira had given me as Natsu slammed a flaming kick into the back of my head.

"I guess not." she relented as I sent Natsu flying back into the middle of the brawl with a low energy ki blast. Appetite ruined, I decided to just chat with Lucy, who had plopped down next to me. We didn't get far into conversation before the guild doors opened to a stone faced Erza. She soon set to work chastising the entire guild and I have to say, it's a lot more fun to watch in person. She soon turned to Gray and Natsu, who had there arms around each other, trying to act normal, and recuited them into taking on Eizenwald. I was enrolled to go as well, Lucy coming along to keep an eye on Natsu and Gray for Mira.

 _This could be fun._ I thought on the train the next day, _It would be good to let Fiore know Fairy Tail's got a saiyan in their guild."_

 **Yeah, I know I said I was going to wait and look at the reviews before posting. But I got impatiant and had this typed in one day. Fair warning, I'll be jumping straight into the battle with Phantom, do to the fact I want to introduce the romance part of this. So whatever, leave a review and I'll answer what questions you have. Expect chapter three sometime tomorrow or this week, depending on how much free time I have during school.**


	3. Re: A Mistake Made

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Mistake Made**

 **Author's Notes: This own took a little longer to type up due to some much needed edits. Enough rammbling, here's chapter three and the first stop on the yaoi bandwagon.**

 ***TFS disclaiamer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funamation**

 ** _Re: Hey guys, just letting you know I did some editing. I had a few things that I needed to fix that were pointed out. These problems really bugged me, so here is chapter 3 again with a few changes. Thanks for all your support._**

"Omff..." I grunted as Gajeel knocked me into a wall with his Iron dragon club, causing it to crumble and fall on top of me. None of this really hurt, I was letting him do it. I didn't want to hurt him. But sooner or later, I would have to shatter that farce like the wall on top of me. But just because I was letting him play with me, doesn't mean he hasn't gotten a few decent hits in, one of the blows from the Iron dragon sword was slowly bleeding down the front of my gi. _That's probably gonna scar._

I had found Lucy first, and after a lot of stubborn arguing, I convinced Natsu and Happy to take her to safety. _They'd better get together after this._ I thought bitterly.

"How dissappointing. From the way you talked, I'd thought you'd be a challenge. But a fairy's still a fairy." Gajeel jeered in his deep, sexy voice. _AHHH! Stop it!_ Mentally slapping myself.

Forcing a laugh," A fairy I may be," blasting away the rubble with nothing but my energy, "but I still have wings. Want a challenge," standing up without a hint of a tremmer, "I can give it to you. Just remember, you asked for it." Finally getting serious.

He was overjoyed at this declaration, still thinking he had a chance of winning, smiling arrogantly as always, looking oh so _...There I go again!_ Launching forward a little harder than I meant to, leaving a divet in the floor, I aimed a fist at his face. Taken back by the sudden strength I was showing, he almost didn't block the blow to his head. What he didn't account for was that it was trick. Untill he felt the blow to his gut, less than a second after he blocked the one to the head.

"What ...the hell?" he gasped, doubling over and dropping to one knee.

Squatting down and sitting on my heels, I looked Gajeel in his red eyes, my face an inch from his, I said, "What's wrong, you wanted a challenge didn't you? Regreting your decision?" as menacing as I could manage. "Or would you like me to let you throw me around again?" I asked, implying that this wasn't an option.

This got him to act, shooting out an iron pole from his arm that I easily dodged, not moving from my position. " Felt the wind off that one" I mocked before grabbing it and flipping him over me as if he weighed no more than a feather. He would have landed in a heap if he hadn't recovered in midair. Before he hit the ground, I sped behind him. "What..?" I heard him say before kicking him into the ground.

Once the dust settled, I was impressed to see Gajeel was getting back up. Granted he did have his scales out, quite a sight to behold actually. I've always liked the luster of metal, so the scales enhanced his already handsom features, especially now that most of his shirt was destroyed. Showing his lovely torso... _Get a hold of yourself!_ "Not many can get up after an attack like that, those scales of your's are something else." I said, truely praising him.

"Screw you, Iron Dragon Lance! Demon Law!" He shouted before launching a barrage of lances at me. I deflected those I couldn't dodge with ease, but one or two did slip past my defenses. One cut me above my left eye, feeling the annoyance of blood dripping into my vision. The second wasn't apparent untill I put weight on my right leg, taking in a sharp intake of breath and wincing. I could still use it's full ability but it would hurt like a bitch. Gajeel, who had heard that sharp intake, was laughing. But it was weak from the blows he had sustained..

"That all you got, I'd thought that I would at least break a sweat. But I guess I was wrong." I said, the steel in my voice never wavering as I walked towards him. There was fear in those red eyes now, smiling as he prepared to use his breath attack. Stopping as his attack launched itself towards me, moving faster the eye could see, I left an afterimage in my place and positioned myself the long haired dragonslayer. I kept up the projected image untill a couple seconds after the attack before I let it fade from existance. "Behind you." I said before kicking him into the wall to my right, knocking him out.

"Shit, did I over do it?" I groaned as Gajeel landed in a crumpled heap. Walking over to him, I could hear labored breathing. _Good he's alive._ Relieved, thinking he would be fine if I layed him flat on the floor. But after doing so, he caughed up a large amount of blood. _Shit, shit, shit._ I kept repeating in my head as searched myself for the pouch of Senzu beans. _That's right! I left them at home!_ "Fuck!" I exclaimed. I turned Gajeel's head to the side so if he caughed more blood he wouldn't choke on it. Blasting off most of the roof, I took off as fast as I could towards the house. "Don't die on me" was the only thing that was going through my mind as I burst through the front door, splintering it, and began seaching frantically for the Senzu. Finding them on top of the cabinets. (Why the hell were they there!?) I took off at top speed back to the Phantom guild hall to find a rather gruesome scene. Gajeel was conscious but he was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Here, eat this!" I said quickly, forcing the bean into his mouth. He chewed on it and swallowed and for a few tense seconds, he was still. I practically fell apart with relief when his eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly. Now that Gajeel was in the clear, I finally noitce that I had gone super saiyan. Releasing the form, I went back to my normal apperance. Looking around, I found a empty bucket and turned it upside down to sit on. Turning to Gajeel as I sensed Gramps come into the fray between Jose and Erza, there was a curious expression on his face. I could explian it, but something about it was so cute that it made me smile.

"What are you so smug about?" snapped Gajeel.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"If your looking for a thank you for saving my life, you're not gonna find it." he grumbled. His cheeks tinted slightly with a blush.

"I'm not. It was my fault anyways." I said guiltily, wiping off the dried blood on my face with the shirt of my gi as the magic circle for the Fairy Law spell appeared overhead.

"What the hell is that!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh that's just Gramps taking care of Jose." I explained offhandedly.

"Say what?!" yelled the raven haired mage. I didn't say anything, I just let my arms fall to rest on my calves.

"So," I said after a while, "what's your next move?"

"Why do you care?" he growled, turning his head away from me.

"I don't know. I just want to do something to make up for my mistake." I said, still guilt ridden.

"Get out of here, then!" he yelled as he chased me out of the room.

"Alright." I threw over my shoulder as I flew out of hole in the roof that I made.

 **Phew! That took longer than I thought. So what do you guys think about the story so far? I would love to know if there's anything that needs improvement. So leave a review if you want and I'll see you later in chapter four.** _ **Siyanora!**_


	4. Surprises Aplenty

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Surprises a Pleanty**

 **Author's Notes: This is the last time jump I swear. Anways, here's chapter four. Warning for possiable feels.**

 *** insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funamation.**

It's been a few days since Natsu, Lucy, and the rest of the team left for the resort that Loke gave them tickets for. "They must've been at the Tower of Heaven by now." I breathed.

"What was that Marc?" inquired Levy, who was sitting with me. I liked talking to Levy, if I had a question about anything, she most likely had the anwer or could point me to the book where I could find it.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what Lucy and the others are up to right now." I lied quickly.

"Knowing Natsu," I heard Jet say, "they've probably destroyed half the resort by now."

Chuckling at the thought, "Probably," I said, "hopefully Erza will be able to keep him and Gray in line." I know better though, they won't even have a chance to destroy anything but the Tower of Heaven.

"Hmmm..." I hummed as I turned towards the guilds front doors. _I sense Gajeel and I think Juvia's there too._ I got up, saying I was going to look for a job, and walked over to the request board. As soon as I got there, the guild doors opened and the was an audible gasp that ran through the guild members present. Soon, they were all on their feet, ready to fight the ex-Phantom mages.

Leaning against the wall, I heard Macoa yell," What the hell are you two doing here!?" I smirked as Gramps yelled in response, "They are here on my request! Get used to them, because they're joining the guild."

This last statement caused an uproar in the guild, Gajeel chucked at this. I surprised him by laughing with him. I smiled as I walked over and greeted them. "So," offering my right hand, "you figured out what your next move is then?" as he shook it.

"Yeah." he said gruffly, looking away slightly. Was it just my imagination or did I see a light blush on his face. I could feel the shock coming off the guild behind me, but it was nothing compared to the reaction to the next words to come out of my mouth.

"If you need a place to stay, you're welcome at my house." I offered getting an audible gasp out of the others. A few of them flat out told me I was crazy to even suggest such an idea. He didn't answer, only nodding in acknowledgement, possibly blushing harder. I turned to Juvia by the exchange and my friendlyness towards them.

"You must be Ms. Juvia Lockser, yes?" I said charmingly, bringing the rain woman to her senses.

"Oh..yes." She said rather shyly, her thoughts probably on her Gray-Sama.

I took one her gloved hands, kissed it lightly, and said, _"Enchanté."_ I think I made her a little embarressed by this display, so I said quietly so only she and Gajeel could here, "Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal you from Gray. I actually want you two to be together."

"How do you know about my love for Gray." she asked, shocked at my knowledge of personal affairs.

"I have my ways." I said mischievously before Makarov had them and Mira summoned to his office, saying that the rest of the guild should follow my example. Before Gajeel could leave, I grabbed his upperarm to stop him.

Dropping my voice so only he could hear me, "It's good to see that you're alive and well. I was worried that the Senzu had only did half of the job and I had only pronlonged the inevitable." Feeling my throat constrict as I uttered these last few words. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, "But I'm glad to see those fears were baseless after all." trying to smile.

I could tell Gajeel was shocked at how concerned I was for his well-being and how much it affected me. I was glad to let him go up to Makarov's office so I could get away. Walking outside the guild, I flew up to the guild's new bell tower. As soon as I landed, I leaned against one the pillars, sunk down to hug my knees, and allowed sobs to rack through my body. It was too much, days of worring, all for nothing. Gajeel was fine, the Senzu did its job perfectly. I just sat there, waiting for the tears to stop. When they did, I sat for a while longer to calm down and erase any evidence that I had been crying, the pants of my gi were more than a little wet from my tears. It succeeded. Well, mostly. Mira had come back from Gramps' office and was back behind the bar. If she had noticed anything as I asked for something to drink, she didn't bring it up.

I nearly choked when I heard the old man call from his office, "Marcus, I would like a word with you."

"Yes...master." I spluttered as I got up, wiping the drink from my chin. Walking up there, I passed Juvia on my way to his office, she had a slightly confused look on her face. Making nothing of it, I continued to my destination. I shivered as I caught Gajeel's scent when I entered, it was obviously metallic and it was mixed with the smell of a forest after a storm. There something else there that I liked that I couldn't quite place.

Gramps looked serious as he began to speak, "Gajeel tells me that you saved his life, is this true?" This was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," I said, my tail drooping and I began to fiddle with the folds of my pants, "I had gone overboard in our fight in Phantom Lord. Seeing that I had done more than I meant to, I raced home to get him a Senzu." choking up a little, "If I had killed him, it would have haunted me for the rest of my life. I'd never forgive myself." My voice failing at the end. I sat down rested my head on folded hands, trying hard to control the tempest of emotions whirling inside me. Wiping away the tears that had formed, "I must sound pathetic, don't I." I chuckled darkly.

"Quite the opposite," Makarov said, "I'm proud one of my children has such kind heart."

"It's just the way I am," I said, slightly embarressed, "nothing special." I did feel a little better about myself though.

"Whatever the case, I'm glad you did the right thing, even if he was your enemy at the time." He praised. "You two may go." As we left I had noticed that Gajeel had already recived his guildmark. _So that's why Mira was summoned._ Things begining to click in my mind.

I left the guild earlier than I usually do, because one, I was emotionally drained and didn't feel like answering any questions the others had. And two, if Gajeel was coming over to stay, I needed to clean up the house. I was still finding splinters in my feet from when I broke down the door looking for the Senzu. So I said my goodbyes and left a piece of paper that had directions to my place with Mira if Gajeel decided to take me up on my offer.

I finished sometime that evening, you wouldn't believe the places I found those damn things. Some of them had even made it clear back to the bedroom. My house isn't that big, but this is a little on the ridiculous side. Anyways, I was about to go bathe when there was knock at the door. I opened it to find Gajeel with a pack on his shoulder and a familiar piece of paper in his right hand.

"Oh, hey Gajeel." I said pleasently, letting him in and getting assulted by his wonderful scent.

"Nice place you got here." He said as he went to sit down on the sectional, stuffing away the paper in his back pocket as he did so.

"Thanks," I said smiling, "so I take it your accepting my offer."

"Yeah. Ya got anything to eat? I'm starvin'." he said, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Anything to drink?" I asked, pulling out a bag of chips.

"I don't care as long as it doesn't taste like shit." He answered indifferntly.

Grabbing a couple cans of Coke out of the fridge, I walked over and gave him the chips and drink. He immediatly began to shovel 'em into his mouth as I took a seat not to far from him, I began to drink my pop.

"I apologize for my breakdown earlier. I've just been holding that in for a while." I said as nonchalant as I could manage.

" No problem." he responded between chewing and drinking.

"And you should know, I only have one bed. So unless you don't mind sharing, your sleeping on the couch." I said.

After taking a swig of Coke and swallowing, he said, "Screw that, I ain't sleeping here."

"Fine." I said, secretly pleased. Finshing my drink, I got up and headed to the pool, sighing in relief as I sunk into the warm waters. I was washing my hair when I heard, "How the hell did you build this?" Yelping in surprise, I slipped and fell into the water.

"You followed me down here?!" I spluttered when I came back up.

"I was curious." he said playfully, stripping and joining me in the pool.

 _God he's hot!_ Thank God that I had spurng for the dimmer lights down here, otherwise Gajeel would see how much I enjoyed what I saw. I very glad that I know how to control myself around naked men, thank you three years of being forced to shower with other guys after gym. I washed out the remaining suds in my hair and focused on washing the rest of my body, trying to ignore the man in the pool with me. Afterwards, I got out and dried myself off quickly, brushed my hair down, and went back upstairs for underwear and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. By the time Gajeel joined me under the covers, I was already asleep.

The following morning, I woke up feeling pleasently warm. Snuggling closer to the source, I noticed that there was an arm draped over me. Opening my eyes, I was met with an expance of a muscled chest and stomach. Looking up, I locked with Gajeel's sleepy red eyes. He must have pulled me towards him in his sleep. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it. But all to soon, realized what and who he was holding and flung himself, and me, out of the bed.

I saw stars as I landed on my tail, "Fuck," I said in pain, "the hell did you do that for?!" Pulling myself up by the bed, eyes tearing up from the pain. Seeing his confusion, "I landed on my tail, which really fucking hurts you know!" I growled at him.

"So your not upset?" he said quietly.

"About what? You cuddling me? Not at all." I said while masaging my tail, "I'm just a little pissed that you threw me out of the bed." I grumbled.

"Sorry." he said, looking a little relieved.

Softening, I told him, "I've never been held like that," my face redding, "I kinda liked it." Rubbing my arm nervously.

Whatever Gajeel was going to say next was drowned out by a familar voice yelling from the living room.

"Hey wumbass! Wake up! I'm suppoed to be in Fiore by now!" yelled my sister from the Lacrima screen.

"Who's that?" Gajeel asked, grinning.

"My sister." I said, rubbing the stubble on my chin as I grabbed a tang top to put on.

"'Bout time!" she said after I opened the demensional gate. Her long ginger hair in a mess as usual and even though she was tall for her age, she was barely eye level with me. "What took you so long?" she huffed.

"I was busy, numbnuts! Since when are you up this early?" I retorted.

"Since my brother promised to take me to the guild. Oh this is what you were busy with?" she mocked as Gajeel walked in. I Gibb slapped her, my face redding from embarrassment."Owww" she yelped.

"Anyways," turning to an amused Gajeel, "This is my sister, Malori. Malori, this is Gajeel."

"What's up." she said, raising a hand in greeting, complety unfazed by Gajeel's apperance. She has also watched Fairy Tail, she was actually the one who got me into watching it.

Gajeel and I got dressed, changing from my customary gi to black pants, combat boots, a loose, black shirt, and a long, whitish coat with the sleeves cutoff at the elbows. Kinda like Snow's outfit from FFXIII. Walking out I said, "Let's go." to Malori and left the house.

"So, what's been going on since the last time I was here?" Malori asked as we walked through Magnolia, putting on an air of ignorance at my request. Both of knew a lot about the Fairy Tail cannon, but I choose not to share this with anyone in the guild. But I think some of them figured out that I knew more than I let on.

"Nothing much, got dragged to Galuna by Erza." she giggled at this, "Hey, she's scary when she's on the rampage. Besides, it was fun to watch. You how I don't like interfering with other's fights, especially when it serves to make them stronger."

"Oh really. Then why did you stop me and Salamander from fighting?" sneered Gajeel with an arrogant smile.

"I wanted to test your strength." I shrugged, "And Natsu would have mopped the floor with you if I hadn't anyways."

"The hell he wouldn't." he protested.

"Anyways," returning to my story, "Grumpy's old guild attacked us." earning a "Hey" of annoyance from Gajeel, "I've already disscussed that with you over the lacrima screen. And now he's staying with me until he finds a place of his own, how long that will take..." I shrugged. "Oh, and Natsu's team went on vaction, they've probably met up with some of Erza's old friends by now." I said with a knowing smile.

"The hell are you talking about?" asked an intrigued Gajeel.

"Wouldn't you like to know." my sister said smuggly.

I chuckled at Gajeel's expression of disbelief that this fourteen year old girl had the gall to mock him. He was about to retort when we entered the guild.

"Just drop it," I told him as Malori went to talk with Mira, "She just messing with you to get a rise out of ya. You'll only make it worse if you play into it. Trust me, I've fallen into her traps too many times." I said, speaking from years of experiance. "Come on let's grab a table." I added.

 **Sorry for the wait, I've been distracted. Shoutout to OneHellOfAFanboy for being my first ever follower. It means a lot. I still want to hear what you guys have to say, so please review. See ya in chapter five!**


	5. Lightining

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Lightning**

 **Author's Notes: Thanks to a helping hand from a reviewer and a little thinking, this story is going to take a different route than I had originally planned. But it's not going to be much of detour. Thanks for all the support thus far, it means a great deal.**

 ***instert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funamation.**

I let Gajeel go pick out a table as I went to pull Malori away from Mira to talk to her in private.

"What?" she huffed as went into one the guilds back hallways that no one knew about.

"Gajeel's acting...," I paused, "different. And I mean different than he should at this point of the story. I think I've meddled to much and caused a butterfly affect on the time line." I said, looking around for any wandering guild members.

"You dumbass!" She almost yelled, punching me as hard as she could in the head. "If something terrible happens to the story like Natsu dying or something like that, I will fucking murder you in your sleep!" She threatened. I gulped, I know very well that she would follow through with it if I screwed up.

"Hold on," trying to keep any fear from entering my voice, "this has no effect on the original continuety, so it won't be for realzies. And if I do fuck up, I might get killed by something else before you even get the chance." I assured, rubbing throbing bump on the side of my head. I added, "C'mon, before someone comes looking for us."

Natsu's team came back from the Tower of Heavan, _Oh, thank Gomikai_ , just as my sister and I entered the guild's main hall. Ducking back into the hallway behind us, we watched as the entirety of Natsu's team entered, safe and sound. "See, nothing to worry about." I sighed with relief. We watched as Juvia walked up to them and showed that she had joined the guild.

Malori was about to leave our hiding spot, but I pulled her back. "Wait a minute," I hissed. Natsu had just noticed Gajeel, I watched with bated breath as the scene from the anime played out. I didn't let it go untill they started brawling. "So he's only acting different towards me. I wonder why that is?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Let's just go find a good seat for Mira and Gajeel's performance." She said excitedly.

"Hell yeah." I agreed.

We found seats near to Natsu's so we could watch both the performance and the guild brawl that followed start. Mira's song went by without a hitch, but when Gajeel started playing, the entire guild broke out in booing and throwing things on the stage. This kinda ticked me off, Gajeel's got an awesome singing voice, especially for his style of music.

"There goes the guitar," I narrated with Malori, "and there's Erza's cake," she spotted as Gray stood up to yell at Natsu, "And Elfman steps on it. Boom! Guild brawl!" we finised in unison as Erza sent Elfman flying over our heads. I quickly got out of the way so I didn't get entangle in the fighting. Malori, on the other hand, jumped into the fray with an enthusiasism that would put Natsu to shame.

I was pulling her out the way of Natsu and Gray when I sensed Laxus closing in on Gajeel and the others. _How did they slip by me?_ Taking off, I almost didn't make it in time for Laxus' attack on Gajeel. Speeding between the bolt of lightining and Gajeel, I extended my hand to use the redirection technique from Avatar. _How different can it be from engery manipulation?_ Very different in fact. It felt like I was on fire and hurt like hell, but I didn't make a sound. Even though my energy took a sudden plunge.

"Enough Laxus!" I shouted, "There's no need to act like a child over something that happened the past!" getting more and more angery as each word flew from my mouth.

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh?" he sneered, "Lecture me to death."

"No. But I might just kick your pompous ass into the atmosphere." I growled.

"You can try, but I doubt it." he said turning to leave.

I let him leave, I didn't have the energy or will to fight him and I needed to stop meddling. _But it's too late for that, isn't it._ Soon I dropped to one knee, no longer able to stand and panting heavly.

"Marcus!" Levy exclaimed.

"It's alright," I gasped between breaths, "Just a little low on energy. It's strange, his magic seemed to drain it somehow. Like it was feeding off it. Besides, I needed to make up for a mistake I made towards Gajeel." Coughing from the effort, "But it'll probably never be enough though." Looking at the sullen dragonslayer.

"You don't have to..." he said, trailing off.

"Yes, I do. There's no excuse for what I've done." I said firmly.

"Whatever Hero, I got a job to do." he scoffed, leaving to do just that. _Did he just give me a nickname?_ Pleased by this, I tried to get up but ended up needing Jet and Droy for support most of the way to the guild.

"Where the hell have you been?" Malori questioned as I staggered over to her table, a pile of unconscious guildmembers behind her.

"Had a run in with Laxus, tried to use the redirection technique, and failed." I said, "You've been busy." gesturing to the pile. "Guess I should've warned them, don't mess with my sister." chuckling. "Let's head out, I need some Senzu and I left them at home."

It was about 4 o'clock when we made it through front door. _Has it really been that long?_ Walking over to the kitchen, I began looking for the Senzu while Malori began fiddling around with the lacarima screen. Finding them easier than last time, I took one and turned to see that Malori had somehow rigged up my PS3 to the screen and she had brought most of our games over in her bag.

"Can't go one night without technology, can you?" I mocked.

"Nope." She replied shamelessly.

"Fine, then hand me a controller. It's been a while since I've touched this so you'll have to wait." I said, taking the controller and popping in Arkham City for the hell of it. Gajeel didn't show up till later that evening, by that time I was about halfway into the new campaign I had started.

"How'd your job go?" I said, eyes never leaving the screen as I was working on the Ra's boss fight.

"Alright. What the hell is this?" He asked, gesturing at the game.

"In our world, we have these devices that allow you to play games on things like lacrima screens. There's actully a huge market for them." I explained, never missing a beat. "It like being control of a lacrimovie."

Gajeel was intrigued by this, but he didn't try it. So, he just sat down and watched, asking questions occasionally when something happened he didn't understand. I ended up giving him a quick synopsis on Arkham Asylum and the story up to where I was when he walked in. I ended up having to play through the entire game so Gajeel could see the ending. By the time I had finished, it was well into the night and I was getting tired. So as soon as the credits began to roll, I handed off the controller to Malori, bathed, and went to bed.

I was on Tenrou Island fighting Acnolgia with the others, but no matter how much energy I threw into my attacks, I couldn't bring him down. It was like his wounds regerated instantly, the dream changed. I was standing in front of Gajeel as though I were talking to him, our surroundings completly white, he had turned his arm into a sword and stabbed me in the chest without expression, my vision turning crimson. I bolted up, woken up by the nightmare. I was panting like I ran a marathon and was shaking as though I had been left out in the cold. I whipped my head around as I heard movement to my left, it was just Gajeel. He looked at me with sleepy eyes full of concern.

"I just had a nightmare, go back to sleep." I said quietly, laying back down, facing him. But he didn't close his eyes, instead he pulled me into his chest, causing me to gasp in surprise. Without thought, I wrapped my arms around him and any panic that remained melted away, calmed by the steady rythem of his heartbeat. I fell asleep quickly and wasn't plagued by nightmares for the rest of the night.

 **Phew! This one took a while to write almost from scratch. I was toying with the idea of Gajeel calling Marcus "princess" before I settled on "hero" and I'm glad I did. I might be taking a small break since I got Cards Against Humanity in the mail today. See ya in chapter six!**


	6. A Fallen Fairy

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter Six**

 **A Fallen Fairy**

 **Author's Notes: I really don't have anything to say at the moment, but there might be something at the end of the chapter. Untill then, enjoy! Hopefully, this chapter is longer than the others.**

 ***insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funamation.**

The next morning was a little awkward for a few reasons, the foremost being that I didn't know why Gajeel still clung to me. Even though it was clear that he was wide awake. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just a little curious. The second reason came walking past the door, saying something about the Harvest Festival and the Fantasia Parade before stopping to take in the scene and leaving as quickly as she came. After this, I poked Gajeel's arm a couple times with my tail to let him know I wanted to get up. He did so with a sigh, it almost sounded like he was disappointed.

Getting dressed, I could feel Gajeel's eyes watching me. They lingered especially on a certain scar on my chest. Afterwards, I collected about four, five thousand Jewel for Malori to use while she wandered around the Harvest Festival. I didn't expect her to spend all of it, I just wanted her out of the way for today, but she agreeded without arguement anyway. I just wore my clothes from yesterday, even though they were still a little ragged from my intervention. Walking through town, we eventually parted ways, and Gajeel and I headed for the guild. We talked about whatever came to mind, but ended up talking shit about Laxus. At this point, I really didn't like the way Laxus acted, but I knew he would get better. Or at least, that's what I hoped for, thinking about the ripples I've made so far. _Hell, they might as well be a full-on tsunami by now._

"Yeah, the only thing I do like about him is how his scent is slightly metallic. Probably because of his magic." I said as the guild came into view, hands in my pockets.

Gajeel had stopped in his tracks at my mention of metal, looking a little surprised, "How'd you notice that?" he asked.

Turning around, "Well, I guess saiyans have sharp noses like dragonslayers." I said thoughtfully, "Besides, that was the only part I liked. That's probably why I like your's so much." That last part being a slip of the tounge, "Did I just say that out loud?!" I said, horrified. Looked at Gajeel, expecting him to mock me or at least give it away with his body language. But I saw something different, a look of pleasent suprise. Not knowing what to do, except maybe run away like an embarressed school girl, I just looked down at my shoes and try to continue walking to the guild as if nothing had happened. Gajeel almost let me go untill he made a grab for my shirt, missing and grabbing my tail instead. _Uuhh. Goodbye muscle control._ Falling face down on the cobblestone street. "Could you please let go?" I asked weakly.

He did so, red in the face he said, "I just needed to tell you that I like your scent too."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, pulling myself up by the arm he offered. I was beyond embarressed by this point. "But you didn't have to grab my tail." I mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay, no one knows about that except for my sister. I really need to work out that weakness before it kills me." I said. "Since we're on the subject of compliments, I think your piercings are awesome."

"Really?" he said, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah! I admire all forms of art, especially those I can't pull off myself. Like singing." I said, meaning every word.

"Does that mean...?" he started.

"I like your singing?" I finished, "Heck yeah I do! There's something about every singer I like, whether it be their voice or style. You fall under both. Your just all around awesome!" My tail wagging happily to help illustrate my point. I had him good and flustered now, so I walked up by him and gave him a little nudge to indicate that we should get moving. But he didn't move, still processing the large amount of praise he just recieved, wearing a look of surprise. _He's so cute._

Then Gajeel did something that surprised both of us, he kissed me. Momentarly shocked, I responded by kissing him back, wrapping my arms over the taller man's shoulders. _Well this is unexpected, not that I care._ We soon broke apart for air.

"Wow." I said, head spinning, "Just wow." My arms on his shoulders, hands playing with his mass of black hair.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said, pulling away.

"What do you mean? I kissed back didn't I?" I said, letting go.

"I thought you were..." He trailed off.

"Straight." I said, understanding instantly, "It's alright, plenty of people make that mistake." I gave him a quick hug, which he returned, and said, "C'mon let's head inside." jerking my head in direction of the guild.

"Sure thing, Hero." he said in his usaul, arrogant tone that I loved so much. This time, we walked to the guild holding hands.

We stopped short of the doors, not sure if we should let the others know about whatever it is we had. I guess you could call it a relationship. It was still early enough that there was hardly any members inside. I looked into Gajeel's beautiful, red eyes and saw that he didn't care as he looked back into my blue ones, an uncommon color for saiyans. Giving his hand a quick squeeze, I pulled the door open to find the few members here were setting up decorations for the Ms. Fairy Tail pagent. Choosing a table in the back, we sat back and watched as the rest of the guild meanderd in, Lucy freakin' sprinting up to the stage. I guess there is no better motivation than the prospect of rent money.

I watched the pagent with little intrest, but I did laugh hard enough that my drink shot out my nose when Mira had transformed her head into Gajeel's. As much as I love the guy, this was still pretty funny. Soon it was Lucy's turn.

"Ummm, my spirits and I are going to do a cheer for you." She said as Evergreen came on stage to petrify her. Making her the last of the hostages. A few seconds later the rest off the Thunder Legion appeared along with thier leader, Laxus.

So began the Battle of Fairy Tail, as I was unable to stop Laxus before he left the guild to rampage the streets. I would've joined them, but like Gramps, Natsu, and Gajeel, I was trapped here by Freed's enchantments. They were the same as in the anime, but with the addition of no aliens past the barrier. _At least it'll stop me from meddling._ So, I was forced to wait with the others until Erza had been freed and defeated Evergreen. When the Thunder Palace appeared in the skies, I threw a ki disk at one of the lacrima outside the barrier along with Bisca. I didn't recieve as much damage though, just a small drop in energy from counter-acting the effects of Laxus' spell. Taking note of this, I continued to destroy them untill almost half of them were gone.

Taking a break, I sat down next the furiuosly working script mage, meditating to restore lost energy. This was a good time for me to reflect on recent events, Gajeel's attitude towards me was bugging me the most. I have never seen him like this before, I had always suspected that he had a softer side that the writers never let us see. And yet, he's already sharing that side with me. As flattering as it was, it still unsettled me a bit. Could he just be toying with my emotions? _Stop that!_ I thought, doubt seeping in, _He wouldn't do that! He's with Fairy Tail now and not the person he was in Phantom Lord. So he can't be doing this to hurt me. But I'd deserve it though, I did almost kill him._ I contiued to struggle my guilt and my doubt untill I pushed it away to deal with it later. But it was too late, it must have shown on my face and Levy had noticed.

"Don't worry Marcus, I'll have you guys out in no time." she said, smiling confidently.

"I'm not worried about that, I have complete faith in you. There's just something else weighing on my mind." I said, a little dejected.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, concerned.

"No, this is something I need to deal with on my own. Besides, you have more important things to deal with. But thanks for asking." I said, touched by her kindness. _Count on Fairy Tail to give you someone that genuinally cares. Maybe I have nothing to worry about after all, but it still doesn't explain why Gajeel's behavior._

These thoughts were broken up by Natsu's shouting and Gajeel yelling right back, thus starting the "Turtle and Hare" arguement that inspired Levy's work on the enchantments. The fact that those two had puppets on them for that specific arguement still confused me, but then again, this was a show full of visual gags. Anyways, Levy had us out in a few minutes, warning us to stay away from each other for safety reasons, mostly because of me. I took off, using the rooftops more than flight to keep from being an easy target as I made my way to the top of Cardia Cathedral's tallest spire. _Now, let's see how this plays out._ Not to bad, as it turns out. It seems that Lucy and Mira won their fights easier than they should from what I sensed back at the guild. This troubled me, I thought being here would weaken them, not strengthen. It bothered me so much that a gust of wind almost knocked me off my perch. But I recovered quickly, coat flapping madly in the wind.

This is when Mystogen showed up,walking in through the front doors. Thus creating the perfect distraction for me to slip in through the tower. Using acrobatics all the way down to stop from making noise, I made it to the balchoney that ran around the inside of the cathedral. Staying behind the doorway that lead to the tower's stairs, I watched as the fight between Laxus and Mystogen played out. Mostly because I wanted to watch all of Laxus' patterns so that if I ended up fighting him, I had the advantage of knowing my opponent and the signs of his next move. Or at least, that's what I had intended.

"I know you're back there. Why don't you come out and join the fun." Laxus sneered in my direction.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. Stepping out from my hiding spot, raising my energy in case of a fight. "What gave me away?" I said, raising my voice as I jumped from the door to land a few yards away from him.

"Ahhh, so the wannabe alien comes out to play. So it was you I heard you climbing the tower." he said, condisending as always. _Of couse he heard me, he's a dragonslayer like Gajeel._

"So what now, are we going to fight?" purposely keeping his attention on me as Mystogen prepared a high powered spell. "I suppose I could give you the fight you want." I challenged. To be honest, I had no idea how high his energy level could go, especially after he brought out his scales. He could have the power of a super saiyan for all I knew.

Jumping out of the way of Mystogen's Five Layer magic, Laxus came after me. I was soon dodging and throwing counter-attacks when I could, not wanting to be drained by his magic. That was a disadvantage that pissed me off to no end, I'm already hesitant when attacking and his magic isn't helping. So I went for areas that would affect him later. Speeding up and leaving several afterimages, I hit those spots with deadly accuracy and barely any strength, speed doing most of the work untill I felt Erza's approach. _That should do it, he won't feel those untill he tries to use the Fairy Law spell. By then, it'll hit him like a brick wall. Hopefully it won't hurt him too much, I'm running low on Senzu. I should really plant one to grow more._ Jumping back and landing next to Mystogen, who hadn't moved throughout the entire exchange, I turned to see Erza come in. We all know how that goes.

Turning to me as Jellal of Edolas left quickly, she asked, "Did you know about this?" as I didn't react in surprise when his identity had been revealed.

"Yes." I said reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she said, growing angry.

"And what would you've done if I had? I have my reasons for not sharing my secrets, as do we all." I said warningly, letting be known I wasn't going to dicuss it further.

"Alright, I let it slide for now. But you will tell me what you know." She said, requiping into her Lightning Emporess armor to fight Laxus, who was waiting paitently.

"As if, you'll know what I know without me saying a word in due time." I responded, hinting again that I would not share my secrets.

"What?!" She said, confused.

"Nevermind." I said offhandly as Natsu came running in, "'Bout time you got here." I teased.

"How'd you get here so fast?" He asked, a little ticked.

"The same way I know where Gajeel is right now, I can sense energy levels." I explianed.

And with that I left the fighting to them and hung out on a rooftop near by so that if they needed my help, I'd be there in a second. Since my ealier blows took effect, I didn't have do anything actually, not untill I was called upon to help destroy the rest of the lacrima. I didn't even meddle when Gajeel acted as a lightning rod to save Natsu so the guild knew that he was on their side. I ended up supporting him on the way back to the guild.

"Why didn't you jump in?" He asked as we moved slowly to the guild's infermary.

"I had already got in my blows before Erza showed up. That's why Laxus almost collasped in the middle of your fight. I had placed some of my energy in him that would attack him when he used a large amount of magic energy, like when he used the Fairy Law spell." I explained as I sat him down on one of the beds. He looked like he actually lost the fight with Laxus instead of winning. "Hey, don't be upset. It's just as much your victory as it is Natsu's or mine. Even if I hadn't, you two can still kick his ass without a problem." I said, trying to encourage him. It kinda worked, he didn't look defeated anymore. Kissing him on the cheek I added, "If you want to be strong enough to fight him by yourself, you could always train with me."

After looking around, he pulled me into a loose hug and said, "Why not."

Touching his forehead with mine, I told him, "You might regret that, so be sure before we start." Kissing him lightly on his brow, "I should go collect Malori so we can be ready when the Fantasia parade starts." With that, I left him to tend his injuries.

The guild was in chaos treating all the wounded, some doing so after being treated themselves. I walked around Magnolia's streets as the chill of the evening began to settle on the town. I had always enjoyed walking the streets at night. I could do this because after the first full moon I experianced here I found that it didn't have enough energy to cause the great ape transformation. Knowing the streets and where to find her, I found my sister without difficulty.

"Did you spend ALL OF IT?!" I excliamed as I saw the large amount of merchadise she had on her, most of it from the Fairy Tail gift shop.

"Yep." She said, chewing on some malt candy. Enjoying my distress.

"That was five thousand Jewel! How the hell did you spend all of it?!" I almost yelled. Trying to keep from drawing attention to us.

"You have eyes don't you?" She said smugly.

"That was a rhetorical question." I shot back.

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer." She countered without shame.

Sighing in defeat, I said, "Whatever, this is what I get for trusting you with that much money. Let's just get this stuff back to the house." Holding the bridge of my nose in annoyance, _I'll have to take a job to replace that, since she can't._ By the time we had dropped off her shopping spree and returned, most of the guild was ready for the parade.

"How you holding up?" I asked Gajeel as he walked over to us.

"Alright, but the guild knows about us." He said. He was covered in less bandages than in the show, I guess that was thanks to my intervention.

"Wha...How?!" I stuttered.

"You weren't exactly subtle and Makarov wants a word with us in the morning." He explained.

"Ughh, just perfect." I said sarcatically, dragging my hand down my face as a sign of annoyance. "Well nothing I can do about it now."

Having Gajeel drape an arm over my shoulders, I wrapped my arms around him and my sister under their arms and flew us over to one of the rooftops not occupied by others to watch the parade. By the end of it, I felt like the luckiest man in the world. But the feeling was dented a little when I sensed the departure of a certain lightning mage. _He'll be back, someday._ When we arrived back home, none of us felt like bathing, so we all went to sleep in our respective rooms. Cuddling up with Gajeel, _I really am lucky,_ I thought before drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 ***sigh* Sorry this one took a while, I've been distracted and kept hitting blocks. But here it is. Fair warning, there is a possible smut in the next chapter. As always, leave a review if you have anything to say about the story or the chapter. And for those who have been getting all the referances that I've been making, (mostly TFS) I tip my hat to you. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. A Job for Two

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Job for Two**

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! I don't know when I'll have this up but I've been trying to work this one in during summer school. Who knows, I might work on it more than I usaully do at home.**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funamation.**

The morning afterwards felt like the begining of a great day, that is, untill I remembered that Gajeel and I had to go meet with Gramps today. Sighing tiredly, I got out from under Gajeel and went the bathroom to remove my contacts and replace them with my steel gray, rectangular glasses. What? Did you think I had perfect vision? Anyways, with my eyes relieved to get some air, I walked back to the bedroom to wake Gajeel and get dressed. Feeling a little lazy today, I put on a pair of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes that I could easily slip on and off, accompanied by my usual watch and pulling all but my bangs back into a hair tye. Gajeel, having done the same with his usual attire, minus the hair tye, looked at me curiously.

"You wear glasses?" he said, sounding puzzled.

"Yeah. I've worn them for about seven years, I guess." I said, like it were no big thing.

"Why haven't I seen you wear them?" he questioned.

After zipping back to the bathroom to grab the container, I said, "Contact lenses." Holding up a lens for him to see, "I put these on my eyes directly and they work just like glasses." I put it away so it could continue to be cleaned. "But I can't wear them all the time or they'll do serious damage to my eyes. But the thing is, they only last for so long and I can only get them from my world, so I have to make regular trips back to replenish my supply of them." I finished, putting them back in the bathroom.

He shivered at the thought of touching his eye on a regular basis. I assured him that after a few times, you get used to it. We walked out to the kitchen for breakfast, Malori already eating a bowl of ceral. Since she had left this stuff out, I desided to grab a bowl for myself. I cringed a little bit as Gajeel began eating my silverware. _Note to self, buy some scrap metal for Gajeel and replace the silverware he eats._ When we had finished, my drawer of silverware notably lighter, I opened the demensional gate for Malori to move her suveniers back home along with herself.

"Let mom know I'll being visiting as soon as possible and good luck with high school." I said in farewell.

"You're going back?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, you wanna come along?" I suggested.

"Maybe someother time." he answered.

"In anycase," shrugging, "you'd have to wait. Opening gates across demensions takes too much energy, that's why I can only do it twice a week." I said a little offhandedly. Thinking about his injuries, I added, "Want me to fly us to the guild? It'll be faster." as we walked out the door.

"Nah, we can walk." he said definitivletly.

"Fine." I said, not caring one way or the other.

The walk to the guild was rather uneventful, though we did get a few gawkers here and there. In my time in Earth-land, I saw that same-sex couples were not uncommon, but Gajeel and I kinda stood out. Gajeel with his wild appearnace and piercings, and me, with my tail that I usually let move freely behind me, and it doesn't help that we're both rather buff. So we did attract whispers, with mixed results. Some called us cute, others said slightly aweful things. All of this made me walk a little closer to Gajeel, slightly embarassed and a little nettled. He responded by putting a reasuring arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. This was weird, I usually didn't give a shit about what others thought, but since I was in a situation that was entirely new to me, I didn't have a clue what to expect or how I should respond. At somepoint during our walk, I had unconsciously wrapped a arm around his torso and my tail around his waist.

When we arrived at the guild, we walked through the main hall with furious blushes as the others made cat calls and taunts, Happy singing "Gajeel and Marcus sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," flying just out of reach so we couldn't grab him and launch him into the Sun. Natsu, being Natsu, launched himself at us, yelling "FIGHT ME!" I sent him flying with a blast of invisable energy, causing him to crash into Gray and Erza, starting a guild brawl. Making our way through the chaos, we ended up at Makarov's office. I raised a hand to knock, but before I could, a voice from inside said, "Enter." Nodding to each other, we did so.

"Take a seat." Makarov said immediatly, serious. As we did so, "So," he began, "you two have started relationship?"

"I'm not sure you could call it that, but yeah." I said nervously, pushing up my glasses.

"Well whatever it is, you two need to be carefull." he said gravely.

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

"I have seen too many couples destroyed by rushing into things." he said, "That being said, I want you two to make sure that you work well together before you take this any futher. In fact, I have a job set up for you just for that reason." He said seriously, but he had aquired a mischievous grin.

"Job?" we said togther, looking at him curiously.

"Yes," growing more mischievous, "it's in Hargeon and your train leaves in a couple hours. Oh and you might want to bring some casual ware along with you to cover your guildmarks. Here's your instructions." he said, handing us a piece of paper.

Gajeel had grabbed the paper first and as he read, a look of disbelief crossed his face. Curious as to why this was, I took the paper from his slack hands. I understood why as I read, smiling in anticipation. We were to stay in Hargeon to act as security for the annual fair. We needed to stay for an entire week to ensure that those who try to ruin it for everyone where caught.

"You'll need to report to the next elected guild master once you return, since I am retiring. Gajeel, I expect you to continue with the task that I assigned you." He said with a finality. Gajeel began protesting, but I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look to silence him. We got up, said our farewells, and left the room.

"Why the hell did you stop me?!" He exclaimed as we walked backed to the main hall, the chaos having died down, "We could've convinced him not to go!"

"It'll take more than what we can give to do so. Besides," I said calmly, "I have a feeling that it won't happen." as I looked at a certain green haired mage for a second before turning to an unconvinced Gajeel. Flashing in the sun as I did so, I pushed up my glasses by habit. "C'mon, we need to pack. I don't know about you, but I need a bath." I added, brushing away my bangs that were starting to get the greesyness from not being washed.

He didn't complain at all on the way back, as a matter a fact, he didn't say anything at all. The only piece of information I could get from him was the look of deep thought on his face. Under the impression he was making a mental list, I thought nothing of it and continued to walk as though I knew nothing. _Maybe he's thinking about what Gramps said or maybe that he is expected to keep spying on Raven Tail. Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't cause him to much grief._ Looking at the time on the paper, we only had an hour and a half to get packed and board the next train to Hargeon. _Thank God he won't develop motion sickness untill later._ I grabbed a handful of shirts, a couple pairs of pants, some underwear, my favorite gray zip-up hoodie, and stuffed all but the hoodie into my bag. Ready, grabbing clean underwear, I headed down to the lacrima pool for a bath. Sensing it this time, I wasn't surprised when Gajeel joined me in the large bath. Now that I was able, I looked at his body a want that had been building for the past few days. I must say, it was worth the wait. I've already seen most of him, but that didn't keep my eyes raking over that beautiful torso, his nicely toned ass, and the impressive pierced length that hung between his legs. Those said peircings were similar to those on his arms and chin. I looked away as the blood started to run south. But too late, noticing my hungry stares and apparent arousal, Gajeel waded over to me and pressed his hardening member against my upper thigh, causing me to shudder in anticipation.

"I can smell it you know," he husked in my ear, "your arousal. It's driving me wild, taking all I've got not to fuck you silly." I shivered, if he didn't have me before, he definitely had me now.

Snaking my arms over his shoulder, I kissed him deeply before I whispered into his ear, "What's stopping you?" giving him all the invitation he needed.

Without clothes getting in the way, he began sucking and biting on my neck, recieving a pleasured moan from me. Being just the two of us, there was need to hold back. He realised this and doubled his efforts, torturing my nipples with hands and teeth when they moved there. He then began playing with my balls, rough, callused fingers skillfully bring me to the brink of insanity. This was obivously not his first time, nor was it mine really, only my second. So I was a slave to his mentrations, my body flushing and reacting greatly to the new sensations that assulted it.

"Such great reactions. Is this your first time?" He teased.

"Shut up and get on with it!" I gasped, my words failing to be intimidating as he litterally had me by the balls.

"Alright." he said, pushing me to the edge of the pool, bending me over the side.

Using the water as lube, he pushed finger into my twitching hole. I gasped in pleasure, this was hardly a new feeling. But Gajeel was so good at it, I could barely support myself when he added another two digits, stretching me and relentlessly rubbing a certain bundle of nerves. I was seeing stars. Whining in disappointment as he removed them, somewhere in my lust clouded mind I knew what came next. I soon felt the blunt end of his erection press in to my waiting entrance. Buried to the hilt, he waited till I had adjusted before he moved.

"You're so fucking tight!" he growled in my ear.

"Harder!" I instructed. He didn't need telling twice, almost tripling his initial speed, pounding into me harder and harder. His peircings rubbing my prostare ruthlessly, soon feeling a familiar warmth in my stomach. "Gajeel..I'm gonna..." I tried to say but I was to far gone. Picking up the pace, he soon had me seeing white.

"I love you Gajeel!" I screamed as I came hard into the pool, meaning every word.

This did it, my muscles clamping down on him with my scream of pure pleasure sent him over the edge, filling me with his seed. When we rode out the last waves of pleasure, did he finally pull out. His soft member slapping his leg. Sitting next to me, exhausted, I had to clean him and myself and then convince him to get out of the relaxing warm waters. We barely made it in time to buy tickets for the train and board.

After choosing a seat in the back car, Gajeel asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder, glasses in my pocket.

"That you love me?" he said quietly, blushing.

"Yes, now and forever." I said without restraint.

He hugged my tightly and kissing me on the top of the head, he said "I love you, too."

Heart almost exploding from pure happiness, I hugged back. Letting his presence and the lull of the train's movement do so, I fell asleep on Gajeel's shoulder. He must have fell asleep too, cause I didn't know we were in Hargeon untill the train shuttered to a stop. Causing me to almost fall to the floor. Waking him, Gajeel and I collected our luggage and stepped out on the platform, ready to face this job together. I looked at him, feeling nothing but joy, and grabbed his hand as we walked to the spot specified by our client.

 **Phew! That was a little harder than expected. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much on the smut scene, I'm kinda new at that sort of writing. Hopefully, someone enjoyed it. As usual, please continue your support and leave a review. It is always appreciated. See ya!**


	8. Words, Said and Unspoken

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Words, Said and Unspoken**

 **Author's Notes: I'm really having a great time writing this since I have so much free time. Thanks for staying with me this far!**

 ***insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funamation. I don't own any other property I mention thoughout either, applying to past chapters as well as future ones.**

As we walked, I looked around with interest. I have only been to Hargeon once and that was when Erza was dragging my unconscious body through the streets chasing after Natsu and the others. I had passed out on the train ride there and I still have no idea how she dragged me around without me waking up untill we were on the pirate ship that she hijacked. I guess I'm a pretty heavy sleeper. Anyway, the fair was being held near the docks, the decorations could be seen from the hill top street we were on. But it looks as though it hadn't began yet, at least from what I could see. Bored with looking, I began to see if I could go half super saiyan, turning half my hair gold and it only spiking halfway. This proved to be difficult and had entertaining results.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gajeel questioned as I started my first attempt, failing and going full on super saiyan. "And why did your hair and eyes change colors?" Noticing the spiked, golden hair still in a hair tye and my now turquoise eye color. I had, like Goku, trained to reduced the stress put on my body so I could transform almost without thought.

"Oh uh, you don't remember the first time you saw this form, do you?" I inquired, eyebrows raised.

He shook his head. Sighing, I explained that I did this when I retrieved the Senzu for him back in Phantom and what a super saiyan was. "...50 times that of what I am capable of normally. Right now I'm trying to see if I can stay in between forms." He just laughed at me as I continued with my experiment. The best I could was either get my hair to spike and not change color or change color and not spike. I think Gajeel liked the former, since it was similar to his wild hair style.

"Fuck it!" I cursed, throwing up my hands in defeat and returning to my usaul apperance as we approached the manager's office, where our client wanted us to meet them.

Gajeel knocked this time, the door opened to a bespeckled, short haired, brunette woman that both of us easily towered over. She kinda reminded me of Sheska from Fullmetal Alchemist. I kinda nailed that one, cause she acts like her too.

"AAAAAAHHHH"she shriecked, nealy blowing out our eardrums.

"Ah, what you screaming about?" I asked, twisting a finger in each of my ears in attempt to stop the ringing that now assulted them.

"I'm sorry. I'm not that good with people and your friend is more than a little frightening." she said shakely, seeming to trust me more. Maybe it's because I look a bit kinder than Gajeel to her. Thankfully, he was still a little deaf from the intial scream to only hear half the conversation.

"No problem," I chuckled, readjusting my glasses. "Took me few seconds to get used to it, but he's actually a great guy when you get to know him." I whispered assuredly to her so Gajeel couldn't hear. "Anyways, this is Gajeel and I'm Marcus, we were sent here from Fairy Tail to respond to your request." I said, suddenly business-like. I don't know why, but I tend to do this with every job I take, it seemed to serve me well in giving Fairy Tail a good reputation. For jobs at least, cause we all know how notorious they are for drinking. I rolled up the sleeve of my hoodie to show the crest on my arm to confirm that my words were true.

"So your the ones your master said he was sending to help." She said, evaluating how helpful we'd be by our build. She seem heartened that we looked as though we could handle ourselves in a fight.

"Yes ma'am." I answered. "He told us that you've had trouble with people sabotaging the fair the past few years."

"Mhmm" She said, "We begining to suspect it's the work of a near by dark guild, Werewolf King." showing us a crest that depicted a pair of wolf ears and a tail wrapped around a crown. "Though we have no idea why."

"We'll keep an eye out." I promised, noticing that Gajeel was letting me do all the talking. Our client noticed as well and said, "He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"More than you would think, you should hear him sing." I boasted, succeeding in lightening the mood.

"I'll take your word for it." She snickered, "Here," handing us tickets, "why don't you guys enjoy yourselves while you work"

"Thanks." I said gratefully as we took our leave.

Since the fair didn't start till tommorow, we began searching for a hotel to stay for the week. During our search, I asked Gajeel why he had remained silent when we took the job. "I was deaf from her scream." He admitted, "Anyways, from what I could hear, you had it under control. Didn't know ya had such a head for busieness."

"Not really, just good manners." I chuckled," Something I found that is always useful when taking on jobs, gives Fairy Tail a good name."

Finding a hotel soon after, the Sleeping Dragon Inn, unpleasent thoughts unabiddenly crossed my mind, some from a few weeks ago and those that had lodged themselves in my mind yesterday. To avoid an uncomfortable situation, as I asked the cleck at the front desk for a room, I hid these thoughts and the emotions that accompanied them from Gajeel. Taking a room a couple floors up, I had plenty of time to think about how I was going to approach Gajeel with these insecurities as we walked up the stairs. Since we got here early, we had an entire afternoon to talk if need be. The room that I had paid for in advance for the week at the desk was the size of a small apartment, complete with a kitchen, a couple of loveseats, a king sized bed, a large, beautifully crafted desk, and a enclosed bathroom. This place was defenitly worth 25,000 Jewel, and for a week too!

"Not bad, especially for how cheap it was." admonised Gajeel, throwing his bag on coffee table between the two loveseats.

"Yeah," I said quietly, dejeceted. "it's great." Like a mask crummbling to show my sorry state, all these thoughts came to the surface.

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyes full of concern. _Don't do that you'll make it worse._ I thought, close to tears.

Pulling from a fading strength, I pushed back the tears and said "There's something we need to talk about..." thinking for a second, "Several things actually." I felt rather scared and exposed about what I was going to say.

"Okay." He said, weary and sensing what I was going to say wasn't easy. He sat on one of the loveseats and I took the one opposite of him, arms resting on my calves and wringing my hands a little.

I was silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and asked, "Before I start, I want to make sure that anything said, by you or me, is judgement free." He nodded in agreement. "Alright," I continued, "what I have to say isn't easily put to words, but I'm gonna try." He motioned for me to continue. "Well, the thing is I'm still haunted by what I did in Phantom to you. I'm confused as to why you actually accepted my offer to stay when I had almost killed you. And then there's our current relationship, I'm happy about it don't get me wrong, but I have this gnawing doubt that this some kind of cruel punishment in retribution for what I've done. Not to mention you hardly know anything about me and what Gramps said earlier about rushing things like we are. I just hope that what ever is happening now is for the best." I said in a torrent, tears streaming down my face. "I can't help but feel like I derserve all of this." I finished quietly. Bringing my feet up on my seat and hugging my legs, I buried my face in my knees, crushing my glasses a little bit, as sobs racked my body slightly.

I heard Gajeel sigh, get up and walk over somewhere, and come over to me. There was a rustle of cloth as I was wrapped in a blanket. He then sat down next to me pulled me close and asked, "Better?" I didn't answer right away, but I eventually calmed down and nodded shakely. "Good. You shouldn't beat yourself up like this, I don't hold a grudge for what you did. It was an accident and you've more than made up for it. I took that offer as your apology, even though I didn't trust you at first. I'm not doing this to get back at you, I do like you a lot. And what I know about you is that I love you, if that don't cut it, tell me about your past, we've got time and I'll tell you about mine." He said in attempt to comfort me. _He really means this._ I thought looking up at him in disbelief through clouded glasses.

"Promise?" I asked. He nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you!" pulling him into a deathgrip hug.

"AAHHH, Easy!" He exclaimed in pain.

"Sorry." I said subdued, letting go.

For the rest of the night, we talk about our pasts. It was easier for me than Gajeel. I told him about my generic childhood, the days I was bullied in school, the depression that followed, being near suicidal for a time but never having the conviction to go through with it, how I realized that opinions don't matter in the great flow of things through "one is all and all is one," and how I still suffer from bouts of depression from time to time that are almost triggered randomly, especially when I screw up majorly and that I keep them a secret from others. In turn, Gajeel told me about his time with Metallicana, though barely, how he was treated horribly in Phantom Lord, and that he was punished terribly when he screwed up a job by his previous master, Jose. He never expressed his feelings on these matters, but I sensed the hurt in his voice as he told me these things. I realized how hard it was for him to trust someone, so it was amazing that he shared all of this with me and conviced me that he really did love me. Why else would he confess to these events?

"We really are damaged aren't we? But what doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right?" I surmized, looking up at Gajeel from his lap, my legs draped over the arm of the couch.

"Yeah." he said distantly. The shadows on his face shifting as the Sun set.

Looking to lift the wieght of the conversation, I put in, "I just remembered, I offered to train you in energy manipulation yesterday, didn't I!"

"Yeah, you did." He responed, remembering as well.

"So, what's your answer?" I asked expectantly.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. So why the hell not?" He answered confidently.

Smiling, "Great!" I said, "Obviously, we can't train now but I can teach the basics as we work. Give you a head start."

"Sounds good." He replied.

"And it might be a good idea to take the day off after we complete this job, so you're at your best when we start." I said thoughtfully, completely forgeting who was supposed to be visiting the guild on that day.

"Not a bad idea." He looked out the window to see that the moon had risen. "We should get to bed, the fair starts tommorow." Gajeel said, getting up.

"M'kay." I said tiredly, cleaning my glasses and setting them on the bedside table. Taking off my shoes, shirt, and socks, I collected the blanket from the couch, bumping into the cofee table during the process, and joined Gajeel in the bed. Hugging him tightly, I snuggled into his chest as he nuzzled the top of my head and placed it under his chin. We fell asleep, closer than before, and feeling secure in each others arms. _I love you Gajeel._ Being my last thought as I drifted off into a peacefully slumber.

 **ARRGGH! I'm begining to run out of thing to say at the end of these. Anyways, as always, please leave a review and continue you support. Chao!**


	9. Working Together

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Working Together**

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I've been taking a break, mostly to catch up on my sleep. I am unsure when you'll see this, but whatever the case, I'm still writing and working on ideas for future chapters. I've actually been rewatching the series to make sure I don't miss anything when I get to future arks. I'm also thinking of writing a one-shot for a couple of other fandoms. Not entirely sure how that's going to pan out but hey, can't hurt to try. I'll let you know when I have it up along with the title. Now on with the show!**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funamation. I do not own any other properties mentioned either.**

When I woke up the next day, it took me a few seconds to regain sense of where I was. Noticing that Gajeel wasn't in the room, squinting as I looked around from the bed, I spotted a note on the bedside table. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I picked it up, held it close, and read:

 _Went out to find some breakfest._

 _Be back with some food soon._

 _Gajeel_

Smiling as I looked at his surprisingly neat handwriting, I got up and did my usual stretches to get the blood flowing. Wide awake, I walked over to the bathroom and looked at the mess that my hair had become during the night. Inspecting the rest of my body, I decided that I needed a shave and a shower. Turning on the tap and stripping, I took a rather relaxing shower. Since the bathroom had no windows, I desided to leave the lights off and enjoy the peace that it brought. With that task done, I began shaving my face, making sure to leave some hair on my chin. Helps me look older than I am, but that's not the only thing. I've noticed that, in the last year or so, my eyes have aquired a somewhat shadowed look to them.

I had just put in my contacts and dressed myself in yesterday's jeans with a new t-shirt when Gajeel walked in, arms full of assorted food and metal, and chewing on what looked like a couple nuts and bolts. I chuckled to myself when I noticed that he had borrowed a shirt from my closet before we left, ironically it was an old Metallica tee that I got from my dad. It fit him well, surprisingly. But then again, we've got similar body types and he's only a little taller than I am. Rushing over, both to help and curious as to what he brought back, I aided in putting most of the load away in the kitchen's waiting cabinets, leaving out what I wanted to eat. During a brief breakfast, Gajeel randomly asked, through a mouthful of food, how old I was.

"I just turned 18 last month." I answered casually, finishing off the last of my breakfast and my glass of milk.

"Really?! I thought you were older than me!" He said, surprised.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned, genuinely intrigued.

"Well...by the way you act, like you were closer to 26 or somthing." He explained.

"You not the first one to think that. I've had someone tell me four years ago that talking to me was like talking to an adult." I laughed, "I've just learned a lot more about life then most people my age. It has it's drawbacks though."

"Like what?" He asked.

"The only thing that comes to mind is how some kids in my class that thought life was unfair because they could get the newest electronic gizmo and never thought they were lucky to have what they did." I recollected. "And not knowing when to act like a civilized person. Silly things like that pissed me off to no end. I almost hit a few of these people before I reined in my anger to relize that it wasn't worth me stooping to their level. On a similar note, how old are you?" putting emphasis on the last word.

"19" He answered.

"Huh, thought you were 20, but whatever." I responded, getting up and walking to the door, Gajeel following.

"So what's this energy manipulation thing?" Gajeel asked as we walked towards the fair.

"Well, in a way, it's a lot like magic." I began to explain, "Everyone has the ability to use it but don't know it. All it is really is using the energy that lays dormant in your body."

"Dormant energy?" He questioned.

"It's like using adrenaline at will and in greater capacity. Once you find it, you can use it to its full potential. The most common uses are for defense, attacking, and maneuverabilty. All of these depending on your personal strength, contol, and experiance with that energy. It has a couple other names as well, chi or ki, depending on your preference." I said thoughtfully. "And like magic, it's tied to your life force."

"Sounds easy enough." He concluded as we entered the fair grounds.

"Heh, easy for you to say." I sneered slightly, "I had to figure all this stuff out with only knowing the basics and it still took me three or four years to master on my own."

"Well you had to master it on your own, I'll have a teacher." He said, cocky.

"We'll see, Mr. Confident, how you do." I said knowingly, lightly punching his shoulder and causing him to stubble slightly to the side. "Everyone has their weak points and it might slow your progress, even with me here to help. I can't garuntee that I'll be a good teacher, as I said, I just mastered this."

"You'll do fine." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks asshole." I retorted in a joking tone, both of us laughing at our little banter. This proved a good sign, being able to insult eachother without hurt feelings.

So started one of the best weeks of my life. Over the next few days, nothing happened that gave us cause to worry about someone ruining the fair. There were no sign of Werewolf King anywhere, even though I did sense magic users every now and again. We did stop a couple pickpockets. As for Gajeel's training in ki use, he was doing pretty well. After my first demonstration on how to locate and pull out the energy, every evening was spent improving the time it took Gajeel to find and produce his ki. The first few attempts left him exhausted, to be expected, the same happened to me. But he quickly improved, faster then I thought. And of course, we had a few romps when we weren't too tired at the end of the day. Nothing of significance happened untill the last day.

I was making my final sweep of the fair's entirety when I sensed some hostility near Gajeel's position on the opposite side of the docks. Without making a scene, I ran as fast as I could to his vicinity. Stopping short when I caught sight of somthing that made my heart stop. There was a man in a dark overcoat poised to strike Gajeel, who was unaware and sitting on a bench, in the back of the neck with a knife. With little time or thought, I raced over and grabbed the man and found a secluded area to dump him. Throwing him face down, I subdued him and grabbed hold of his arm, ready to snap it like a twig at the slightest provocation. I was unbelievably angry and willing to get as nasty as possible if need be.

"The hell do you think you're doing!?" I said to the man below me, my voice practically dripping with malice and displeasure.

Through frantic and fearful movements and breathing, my captive answered fearfully, "I was ordered to deal with the two wizards working security so they could rob the manger's office! Please don't kill me man, I have a family." The fear of death etched into his vioce and features.

"Who are 'they'? Lie to me and I'll snap this arm like a twig!" I threatened, giving his arm a meaningful squeeze, feeling the strain of the bones trying despertly not to break.

Screeming in pain, he said, "Stop, stop! A group of bandits, from the looks of 'em. About twenty of 'em, half are wizards. Please, that's all I know!"

 _So it's not the dark guild. Could the bandits be working for them or are they in disgiuse?_ "I'll let you go free," I said slowly, the man looking hopeful, "but only if you can get all of them to meet you outside the fair. An abandoned dock will do, but don't think about running. Because I'll find you quicker than lightning strikes and I _will_ break every bone in your body." I finished.

After putting a little of my energy inside his body, I let him get up. With one, fearful look, he took off to do as I asked. With my ki inside him, I could track his movements as he made his way through the crowds, fullfilling my wishes. _I'm glad Gajeel didn't have to witness that. I'd hate to think of how he would react if he had._ Sobering up from my anger, though not forgeting it, I returned to Gajeel to tell him I had gained some intel on our job. He was surprised that they knew we were here and what we looked like.

"How did you find this out?" asked Gajeel, raising a pierced eyebrow.

Deciding not to tell him, "I have my ways." I answered bitterly. Gajeel took the hint that I wasn't explaining further. Sensing that my lackey had done my will, I motioned for Gajeel to follow me to an empty dock not too far from the edge of the fair. Ducking behind some crates for cover I heard my little sleeper agent tell the group he had dealt with us and that they could go forward with their plans.

Hearing the sound of money changing hands, someone asked, "Hey, why are you covered in filth?"

"The shorter one put up a fight, but I took him down." The would be killer said. _He's quite the little actor isn't he. But, he is under threat of losing perfectly formed bones afterall._ He left without a second glance, I nodded in thanks as he glanced at us as he passed.

As soon as he was out of sight and our tagets' backs turned, Gajeel and I snuck our way around and took seperate routes. Working together to silently pick off almost half of the bandits. Noticing us, they attacked without mercy. Unfortunatly for them, they had no idea what we were capable of and were down and out in a few minutes. Talking with the group's leader, we found that they had no ties to Werewolf King. Handing them off to the Rune Knights called here to arrest them, we collected our reward of 75,000 freakin' Jewel. Gramps never told us how much we were getting paid, probably for the best. We did pretty well with out the reward sum hanging over our heads.

With the reward in tow, we collected our things from our hotel room and hopped on the next train home. Sleeping most of the way there, we didn't notice that a fellow guild member was on board, who had watched and reported back to Makarov without us figuring out untill we reported back to him at the guild. Leave it to Gramps to make sure nothing bad happened to us. With that bit of business done, Gajeel and I decided to celebrate with a few drinks and a good nights rest. Before we left, I was reminded of Jason's visit to Fairy Tail tomorrow by Mira. To which I responded with weary resignation. Gajeel, on the otherhand, was thrilled at the news and began preparing for tomorrow. _This man will be the death of me._ I thought before currling up with him under the covers of our bed.

 **Uhhhg, my fingers are killing me. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. And to my new comers and my devoted followers, please leave a review. I always enjoy hearing back from you guys. See ya in the next chapter!**


	10. A Day Off

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A Day Off**

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I've posted. I've been busy with personal obligations and my computer acting like a complete asshat. But anyways, enjoy this new installment.**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not any other titles that are mentioned.**

When I awoke the next day, I felt Gajeel missing from the bed. _He must of gone to the guild already,_ I thought, being lazy and not trying to sense if he was in the house or not. Before I could drift off again, I heard something like cloth slide across the floor slightly, accompanied by a soft "Gihi." Before I could open my eyes completely, a loud, screeching note from a guitar ripped through the air, causing me to flip out of the bed and onto the floor. Hitting my head on the beside table in the process.

Gajeel tore off from the room, leaving me to give a sporting chase down the hallway, not notice the rope at the end. "Get back here you little shit!" I yelled down the corridor, clutching the side of my head with one hand to dull the pain, the other currled into a fist ready to hit Gajeel in the side of his thick skull. With a surprised yelp, I was hoisted upside-down by Gajeel's well placed trap.

Slowly rotating, "Congratulations numbnuts. You suceeded in turning in to turning me into a freakin' piñata." I said, slightly annoyed, crossing my arms, and flipping the bird as an amused Gajeel came into view, holding the other end of the rope. He was already wearing his white suit and hat, sunglasses hanging on a breast pocket.

"And here I am without somthing to hit you with and get some "candy" out of ya." He said sarcastically, blushing a little as I caught on to what he was implying. "Come on, admit it, I got ya." Kissing me on the cheek, I closed an eye out of instinct.

"Fine, you got me alright. But I'm definatly getting you back later." I threatened.

"Oooohooho scary." He chuckled.

"Don't think I won't. Now let me down!" I exclaimed, angerly flailing about.

"If you say so." He said calmly, releasing the rope and letting me crash to the floor.

"Dick!" Slamming my head a second time today, pulling my legs up and clutching the back of my head this time.

"Sorry, not right now. Maybe tonight." He joked.

Glaring at him, trying not to crack up at his joke, "Just go to the guild already, I've got errands to run today." I said sternly.

"Harsh" He said mockingly, "I'll see ya at the guild then." Opening the door.

"Whatever" sitting up as Gajeel closed the door behind him. As I loosened the loop around my ankles, I followed the rope up to the ceiling were it dangle from a pully that wasn't there yesterday. "How did he...did he make it or...?" I thought aloud. Floating up and getting a closer look, I found that he did indeed make it. "God dammit Gajeel, you did have to bolt the thing down with so many rivets." I fretted in exasperation as I counted ten of the little buggers. Removing each with much care, I was still upset to see the half inch holes that they left behind. _Ohohoho, he's gonna to get it good._ Coming up with several ways I could back at him and settling on whatever I could think of when the oppotunity presented itself.

Dressing casualy, I began tackling my self-appointed tasks. First things first, I need to get everything together for the rest of Gajeel's training tomorrow. Taking measurements from his usual attire, I had a tailor make him a plain white training gi with a black undershirt and matching wrist bands. He can wear his usual boots. It didn't matter, I was going to apply the gravitational magic that I got my hands on for my own personal training for his as well.

Next, training weapons, wanting him to be able to defend himself with other tools besides hand-to-hand and magic. Purchasing several weapons, which included a bowstaff, a few different types of swords, and some shurikan. _I'll have to thank Erza for recomending this place, these are quality materials._ With the articles of war securly locked away in a trunk straped to my back that I had also bought, I made my way from magic shop to magic shop, looking for a specific magic item. In my search, I encountered a familiar young, blue haired girl carrying a few boxes of random goods.

Knowing her to be a klutz, I was ready for the big trip she had and caught her in my left arm and her things in my right hand, all stacking neatly. But the action caused some of the weaponry to become dislodged, making one hell of a noise.

"You alright?" I asked kindly.

"I think so." Wendy answered tentatively, "How did you do that?" She asked as I helped her back on her feet.

"Good reflexes I guess." I commented nonchalantly as I handed her back her puchases and tended to the weapons dislodged from their holdings.

"Excuse me sir, are you from Fairy Tail?" She questioned from my left as I placed the last shurikan in it's holster.

"Yeah, I am." I chuckled, "I guess this thing gave me away." Bringing my guildmark into full view. Looking back to the arsenal that I was carring, "I think I went a little overboard on these." Scratching the back of my head, feeling the bump from this morning.

"I'm sorry. But if you don't mind me asking," She began, inspecting the trunk's contents, "what are these for?" Looking at me expectantly.

"Well I offered to train a close friend of mine and I want him to be able to defend himself with more than just hand-to-hand and magic. But I think I bought too much." I said in a light tone.

"You must really care for this friend if you're willing to go this far in helping them." She observed encouragingly.

"Yeah, I do." I said with all the love I felt for Gajeel. Closing the case, I stood up and replaced it on my back. "Well, I got few things to take care of, so for now, this is goodbye." Offering a hand in farewell. "Until our paths cross again." As she grasped it and walked off, purchases in hand.

Returning to my search, I was about to give up when I found it in the last shop I tried. A curious little device that allows the user to make an object as strong as they are. The reason I needed this was that, while training, any weapon Gajeel was using wouldn't break when he got a hit on me. A steal at 5k, I pocketed it and looked at my watch to see it was a few minutes past two. Feeling a bit hungry, I headed towards the guild with plans to try and avoid a certain reporter if possible. Knowing about the rumors and how the other guild members are, Jason most likely knew about me and I was not looking forward to the interview he would have in store. Walking in unnoticed and looking around, I saw that Jason was busy with Mira. I also saw that Gajeel, with his suit torn up, had his back to the entrance. An evil grin spread it's way across my face as an idea popped into mind. _A few more rips won't hurt._

Setting the trunk down as quietly as I could, I flipped back grabbed hold of the second floors railing, took one more look at my target, and launch myself forward with enough force to knock Gajeel off his feet. "Surprise Glomp of Death!" I half yelled as I wrapped my arms around him and sent us tumbling through some members and possibly the master before coming to a stop some thirty feet from his original position.

"What the hell Marcus!? That didn't tickle ya know." He growled beneath me.

"Payback's a bitch. I said I'd get you back didn't I?" I said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off me." He complained.

After collecting the trunk, I heard, "Oh my god, the saiyan just took out Black Steel like it were nothing, SOOO COOOOOOOL!" To which a disgrunted "Ugh" was my only reply. Accepting the consequences of my reavenge, I turned to see that the eager reporter had already closed in on me. "So you heard about what I am." I said in forced cheerfulness as I looked around for the guilty party, but to no avail.

"Of course! The rumors are everywhere!" He said without heasitation.

"Oh really, I had no idea." I lied, sweat dropping a little.

"Yeah!" Clueless to my discomfort. "They say you can transform into a golden warrior too!"

"Where'd you hear that?!" I asked, shocked. _How'd he find that out, I hardly ever transform!_

"Gajeel told me." He answered.

"Of course he did." I said annoyed, glaring at the smirking dragonslayer beside me.

"C-could you transform for me." He asked excitedly, readying his camera.

"C'mon _babe_ , give the man what he wants." Gajeel said smugly, knowing what a _"_ _treat_ _"_ I was in for. And to throw gasoline on the fire, gave me a little kiss on the lips, sending the over eager reporter into a frenzy.

After what seemed like an endless interview and photoshoot, sped along with the little knowledge of photography I had, I was able to get something to eat. And boy, did I wolf it down. I even had Gajeel giving me weird looks, having never seen me this hungry. Once finished, I took a look at my watch to read it as 5 o'clock. The tailer said he would be by then, so I said my farewells and had Gajeel follow me to pick up his gi. Though, he had no idea that's what we were doing.

"Where the hell are taking me and what's in the box?" He asked as I dragged him along the streets.

"You'll see." I said slyly, jumping out of reach and running as he playfully gave chase.

 **Finally, another chapter out for the world to see. Again, I am very sorry for the lateness of this post. Mostly writer's block. But I'm back and will hopefully have another chapter up soon. Until then, leave a review if ya want and I'll see you later. Hasta la Pasta!**


	11. Training Begins Now!

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Training Begins Now!**

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, laptop's still being a total ass. But I guess I'll work through it. This chapter might be a little short, or it might be longer than the others, I don't know. All that I know is that I had an awesome idea and I really want to get to the place in the story I had in mind for it. Enough about that, I'll say more about it at the end of this chapter, skip to it if you want. I'm also starting my senoir year of high school this week, so expect some delays from time to time. Otherwise, enjoy the new chapter.**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funamation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

"Do I really have to wear this weird get-up?" asked Gajeel, pulling at the gi's shirt as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"It's tradition for students of the martial arts to wear attire like this, now c'mon so we can get started." I said, all be it a little harshly, as I dragged him from the mirror and out to the area I had prepared for training. Maybe I was acting like this because I was in a teacher mind-set or because Gajeel was complaining about something I had put a lot of thought into for him. Not that I cared right now, it was time to get to work and it wasn't going to be an easy day for him or me.

We made our way to a large clearing, the morning dew shimmering in the early sunlight, that I had made for my own training. But it now had few other things added for Gajeel's benefit. Facing him, I said, "Today, we'll starting with a little sparring match. Obviously I can't use my full strength, but that doesn't mean you can hold back. No magic, I want to know what you a physically capable of." Dropping to a ready stance, "Come at me when your ready."

Taking this seriously, I watched carefully as he took his stance. It was a little wide for my tastes, but it can still keep him defended well a enough. That can almost be said for his attacks, as I parried and attacked back, I noticed that he took to many risks. His punches left him wide open and when he dodged, he took his attention off many things that could lead him fall victim to attack, either by losing sight of his opponent or running into environmental hazards. It seems Gajeel has become a little too reliant on his magic to keep him safe. As his teacher and his lover, I can't leave this as is. So I began to attack these holes in his defense to show him how easily someone else can do the same. All the while, I was giving tips and other shreds of advice.

"Focus your attacks or you won't hit anything!" I would say when an attack was to wide. "Read your opponent's movements and predict their attacks!" When he failed to block an attack that I had purposly made to be easily stopped, and so on and so forth. He learned from the experiance, if only a little bit at a time. Four hours later, Gajeel was too tired to continue as he panted on the ground. Satisfied as to how well he did and also so he wouldn't die, I rewarded him with some cool water and an ice pack for his leg. He had a decent sized welt from when I kicked him a little to hard in the shin, what do expect, I am a saiyan, so it shoud be known that I can get carried away with my fights.

"Thanks" He said gratefully as I handed him the bottle and ice.

"Be grateful your training with me, I know a few warriors who wouldn't let you have a break. In fact you'd still be fighting them." I said with levity. "But then again, we're just getting started. It'll only get harder from here on out."

"Greeeaat." He said sarcastically as I went over to the trunk I bought yesterday. Laying them all out, I had Gajeel come over and pick one. "Why, I can always make my arm into a sword."

"I know that, weapon training does more than teaches you how to use it, it sharpens your mind and your other skills. You can't always rely on magic to save you. So shut up and pick one." I chastised.

"Alright, alright." Picking a one handed, straight sword with a single edge. I grabbed one of the two I was comfortable with using, the katana. Though I was familiar with all the weapons here, the katana and broadsword were my favorites. Since these were unsharpened, there was no fear accidental decapitations. Wow that was a dark sentence! Anyways, I began teaching him forms and techniques of the sword.

Finishing around noon, we took a couples hours for lunch and rest. The afternoon's training entailed meditation and the advancement of Gajeel's ki training. I decided to start with something simple, flight. As to be expected, he ran into problems. The foremost was when he could get himself air-borne, he would lose his center of gravity for a spit-second and flip over and crash to the ground in some of the most spectacular ways. It took enormous amounts of self-control not to the laugh and help him back onto his feet. This went on for hours and as time passed, it only got worse.

Rubbing the back of my head and watching Gajeel pick himself up from his last attempt, "Why don't we call it a day, you can try again tommorow." I said with a warm smile.

"Just one more go, I almost had it." he said determindly.

"Alright, one more time and we turn in for the night." I said, holding up one finger.

Nodding, Gajeel took his stance once more, brow furrowed in concentration. As his ki grew and expanded out to push himself up, I promised myself that I'd do something special for him if he did it. As he rose, he looked pretty steady, but so did his other attempts. _Moment of truth_ , biting the corner of my lip as he levitated for ten, long seconds and touched back down. Whooping with joy, I ran over and gave him and caught him before he fell over from exhaustion.

"Amazing Gajeel, not many people can do that on their first day!" I exclaimed as he laid his head on my shoulder. The only respose I got was a soft grunt before promptly falling asleep and snoring into my chest. Giggling to myself a little, I picked him up bridal-style and carried him back to the house. Each time I looked down at Gajeel's sleeping, my smile only widened at increasing cuteness that it was. I couldn't help it, I've always had a weakness for cute things. It got to the point to were there was almost in tears of joy in my eyes and had to force myself to focus on other things.

Laying him down on the couch, I set to work on Gajeel's little reward. Walking a little ways from the house, I drew familiar set of circles, shapes, and runes for a little alchemy. Ya see, a couple years back, after I found that I could move between dimensions, I accidently ended myself up in Amestris. So, long story short, I taught myself alchemy while doing my best to stay of the affairs of the Elrics and others. You can take a guess as to how well that worked. Obviously, I haven't seen the truth, I had a feeling that the Senzu wouldn't help restore what was taken. Otherwise, I would have. If you are wondering why I haven't used it up till now, I am a firm believer of only using it when the situation calls for it. Example being if I can't find something specific or have someone make it. Back to the present, I decided on a platinum ring in the shape of a western-style dragon with a small red diamond set into the eye, same as Gajeel's. The reason behind it is that I have found that gems can be used for energy storage, not just lacrima, So in a way, he'll always have a piece of me with him.

Happy with the shape, heft, and texture of the intricate details, making it almost feel alive, I went back to the house. I found a small box and placed it inside, writing " _For when your strength is low, look with all your senses into the dragon's eye and you will find the power you need._ " on a small paper and placed it were Gajeel would see it. I knew he wasn't really the type of guy for these kind of presents, but I don't care, I felt it was do that I did something really nice for, considering our past, and this was the one of the better ideas I had. The others would be best given when awake, if you catch my drift. Taking my leave I, headed down to the pool for a bath.

I would lay in the waters for what seemed like an hour until I felt a familiar power level, one far above my own, appear in the room. "I was wondering when that door would find me here." I said casually, opening my eyes to see a familiar face. "It's good to see you again," standing and wraping a towel around my waist, "Goku."

"You too Marcus." said my former master with his trademark smile.

 **And cliff-hanger. Did I infuriate anyone? I hope so, cause your going to have wait for more. As for the idea metioned earlier, its going to be some trouble that involes Marcus and Gajeel and...wait for it...Laxus. Whether it will happen after the Daphine ark (correct me on spelling) or the Tenrou ark. I also have something else in store our scarred lovers. I am also thinking about writing about Marcus's past adventures, let me know what you think of that and please leave a review for this chapter. See you next time, on** _ **A Saiyan among Wizards**_ **!**


	12. A Rising Threat

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter 12**

 **A Rising Threat**

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, here's a new chapter for ya. Enjoy!**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funamation. I do not own any other metioned properties.**

 _"Marcus, you need to go back to your own world." Goku said gently, but still being stern._

 _"Why? I'm happy here, happier than I've ever been. Why would I go back?!" I demanded, ready to fight him, knowing I would lose._

 _"I sense a great power building, one stronger than you. You must leave!" Goku tried to persuade._

 _"I can't! You've never backed down from a fight, even against Frieza! Why should I?!" I raged, my aura leaking out as he walked towards the door._

 _"Because you this is way beyond your limit." Goku said calmly, walking through the door that had followed me since returning home, leaving a wound deeper and more brutal than any physical blow._

"Marcus?"

Waking from the memory of that night, I opened my eyes to see the wizards around me. It had been a little over a month and Goku's warning still haunted me. What could this power be? Zeref, Acnologia, or something created when I came into the equation? Gajeel had noticed that something was bothering me and each time he'd bring it up, I would laugh him off and tell him it was nothing. He and the rest of the guild had enough problems without a vague warning about some unknown power.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, looking at the concerned celestial mage.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucy from her seat in the wagon, others watching me as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I lied, like I had been doing all month.

"You just look concerned about something." input Erza. "Is it our mission?"

"Why would he be worried? shot in Gray, confident, "He could probalbly take them out in an instant."

"Gray, don't underestimate the Oracion Seis. They are powerful opponents." chastised Erza.

"Erza's right." I added, "No matter how strong you may be, there is always someone stronger or smarter. Take Laxus for example, even though his power isn't a large as mine, his magic can drain my energy and put me at a disadvantage." At this point, Natsu retched loudly, making my own stomach lurch in sympathy and help emphasise the point I was making. "Every warrior has their weaknesses." Wrapping mine around my waist for the fifth time that trip.

"Oh, like Gajeel?" Gray teased.

Flinching slightly, "Gajeel can take care of himself, he hasn't been training with me for nothing you know." I said defensivly. I knew this, but I still prayed that he would come home safe from his mission with Juvia. He was still having problems with ki blasts and I would be more comfortable knowing that he had just one more trick up his sleeve.

"Take it easy man, I was just joking." said the ice mage slyly, adding quietly that rest didn't here, "But that wasn't what I meant." A rougish grin on his face.

Face feeling hot, I looked toward the front of the cart and was able to see our destination. While the others, who couldn't, discussed it as we finished the last leg of our journey. I could sense four energy levels already waiting for us, in relation to Fairy Tail, they were strong.

Walking inside the mildly offsetting building, where we were greeted by Hibiki, Eve, and Ren. Each were handsome in their own way, none really suited my tastses though. Ren was the closest, with his tsundere personality, but he fell flat in his physique. Though it was a nice change of pace to deal with people who put manners first.

"Thank you for escorting your choosen members here. You may go." said Hibiki when he finally addressed us.

I spoke up before the other two to had a chance, "You must be mistaken, because all us who came are Fairy Tail's selected members for this joint mission." Giving a small nod and smile, "A blunder anyone can make." I said calmly to keep a polite air about the room. But I did add a subtle hint of sarcasm into the last statement to show my annoyance.

Thankfully, this kept the peace for a few more seconds. But then, Ichiya made his "grand" entrance. I don't know what it is about him, but everytime I makes an appearance I internally shudder out of mixture of feelings, the strongest being pure bewilderment. The commotion only grew when the group from Lamia Scale arrived.

"Fairy Tail sent five and Blue Pagasus sent four, funny our guild only had to send three." leerd Lyon. Happy whined in the background about not being counted as a wizard.

"Yes, but I heard that Cait Shelter is only sending one." said Ichiya, swinging from Erza's spear.

I had to hide my face for the next bit of the conversation, knowing how far off they were I couldn't help but snicker. And right on que, Wendy tripped her way into the group of wizards. I walked forward and help her up, "Good to see you again." I said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too." Wendy responded before introducing herself to the rest of the group.

And so started the corrilation of guilds' meeting, Ichiya (free of Erza's spear) took charge and began explaining the plan of attack before rushing of to the bathroom. I sensed two powers attack him and fuse into one, but I kept my face blank and said nothing when the Gemini-Ichiya came out and resumed were their twin left off. I planned to address this little hiccup when the other's ran off. That moment was soon to come, Natsu and Happy leading the pack to , unknow to them, the ambush point. I hung back with Jera to take out the celestial imposters.

"So Gemini," I said before they could attack, "why don't you give up this cherade and show us your true form."

"Your a smart one, aren't you?" said the clone, their voices infusing with Ichiya's before transforming and returning to the holder of their key.

"We need to get to the others and let them know that our plans been compromised." I told a confused Jera.

"But how did you..." He began.

"I'll explain later, the real Ichiya should still be in there." I snapped, jabbing a thumb at the home behind us before quickly flying off, white ki streaking behind me. _If Angel has Gemini take my form, not only will they have my strength, but my knowledge of future events as well. That will not end well for anyone._

As I arrived, I saw the unsettling image of my twin preparing to take out the bomber Cristina. Going Super Saiyan, even though I missed my chance to stop the blast, I had one chance to stop my doppelganger.

His tail.

 **Hope you guys had fun reading this new installment, I've had fun writing it. As always I ask that you leave a review and tell me what you think.** _ **Choa!**_


	13. Instinct

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Instinct**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

 _The tail, unless otherwise trained, is a saiyan's biggest weakness._ This was the only thought that occupied my mind as my hand wrapped around the appendage of my opposite. As Gemini fell with sudden exhaustion, I blew a hole the shell's chest and used the following blood spill to draw a transmutation circle on the falling body to change all the atoms around it into hydrogen. Jumping back as they ignited and watched the sick, sureal image my body burning, hear my voice scream in agony. The stress was to much for their magic to handle, Gemini returned to their original forms and began to retreat, but I wasn't going to allow that. Using a trick learned from Goku and Dende, I grabbed their heads and searched for all of my memories that would be dangerous if the Oracion Sies got their hands on them. Finding them all, I destroyed them with my ki, especially the memories of this ordeal to keep my weakness a secret. Finished, I let go and watched as they fell and returned to the celestial world.

Shaking, the image of my burning corpse still fresh in my memory, I dropped the super saiyan form and fell onto all fours. Panting heavly, I was fighting all instinct to throw up at the experiance of watching myself die. My mind fought to reject it while my consence attemted to put it into perspective. _Calm down Marcus, that wasn't really you._ I repeated over and over. Not only was I freaking out over that, I felt a good part of my power leave me. Hoping that it would help soothe me, I grabbed the sweatshirt I was wearing by the zipper and breathed in Gajeel's scent. I had borrowed it since mine was in the wash. Slowly, I came down from my mental breakdown and noticed a hand that rested on my back,shaking me, a familiar voice finally reaching my post-frenzied brain.

"Marcus! Wake up! They took Wendy, the other's went after them, and Erza's been poisoned! You have to go help them!" Lucy paniced, shaking a little more violently.

"When?" I said, barely able to speak, heart still beating a mile a minute as my strength began to return a little at a time.

"Oh thank God! Just a little while ago, I think." She answered as I sat up on my knees. "Are you okay?" As she got better look at my face.

"I'm more than a little shaken, but nothing that time can't heal. Why?" I said, a bit sturdier this time. Even as I said it, I felt a warm trikle start from my nose.

"That's why. You're paler than death. What happened?" She said in a 'I knew that was going to happen' sort of way and though she hid it well, I heard a lit bit of fear too. I think this is the first time she's seen me in this bad of shape.

"One of the Six Demons is a celestial wizard who holds the key to the zodiac Gemini." I began, careful with the information I shared, "And they used my form to take down the magic bomber and, I hadn't got here in time, you guys. So I went for my only physical weakness, the tail. Weakening them, I blew a hole in their chest and set them on fire. When the transformed back to their orginal forms, erased any knowledge they gained from me that would be dangerous if they had a hold of it." The last of my strength made it's way back to my body. "I think it was to much for my mind and body to handle, causing me to break down." I finished evenly. _Was that really the cause, or was it a power overload? Or was it both at once?_

"That's a little excessive, don't you think." Lucy said, horrified and grasping her keys protectivly.

"I had to make sure that they couldn't recover." I said firmly "Saiyans aren't exactly known for being kind to their enemies. But I'm an exception, I only drained enough of their energy that they had to return through their gate."

"So your tail's a weakness, you have incredible speed and strength, and you can use fire magic." said Hibiki, typing away at his arcive magic circles. _You just recorded all that, didn't you, you sneaky bastard._

"Not magic," I corrected, "Even though it's often mistaken as such, both the ki and alchemy techniques I use are not. Ki comes from my body and alchemy is a science that uses the power of tectonic plates. Gajeel knows this too but didn't care to learn it."

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" huffed Lucy.

"Because no one asked me about that." I teased before turning serious, "Well, I better go get Wendy, cause I don't think a Senzu would help Erza." Standing up and looking at the red head, the poison having spread past her shoulder.

Taking flight, I followed Wendy's energy signal to the cave that our eneimies Before I got there, felt a magic energy being used as they moved towards the same destination as me. _That must be Racer with Jellal._ I landed behind him and silently followed him to the rest of Wendy's captors.

"Don't worry about it, I'm the fastest person alive after all." Racer said as I walked in.

"That's arrogant for you to say," I leered, "seeing as your speed is nothing more than an illusion." Feeling, rather than seeing, him use magic and run at me to attack, which I blocked with ease. "And apparently, only works on those who can only 'see' with their eyes." As he and the other's in the cave stood in shock.

While everyone was distracted by Racer's attempts to get past my defenses, I telepathically explained to the healer that Jellal can be revived with out any danger to us. It was the quickest way to finish our mission without Happy knowing anything. _"Without him, we can't find and destroy Nirvana."_ Giving the appearance that my opponant had finally gained the upperhand and I flew back as a kick landed, crashed into the cave wall, and acted as though I had been knocked out.

"Looks as though he was all talk and no action." sneered Brain. _Good, Gemini wasn't able to tell them about my full potential. Maybe it's like the body switch techique that Ginyu uses, and he couldn't access my full power right off the bat._

"No, you can't knock him out, Marcus is just playin' dead." Happy screamed.

To prove I was really was unconscious, I let my body hang limply as I was picked up by Brain's and was thrown into the opposite wall. The only thing that would've given it away, if they were watching closely, was that I didn't allow Gajeel's jacket to get so much as a speck of dust on it. _"Wendy, heal Jellal and don't worry about me. These guys couldn't begin to imagine my full potential."_

"There, now we can despose of him at our lesure." said Brain, unaware, "Racer, two more are heading our way."

Soon, the only ones to occupy the cave were Brain, Midnight, Jellal, Wendy, Happy, and me. But Natsu was quick to join the party after Jellal's revival.

"Hey Marcus, quit sleeping on the job." he complained, completely oblivious to fifth person in the room.

"Well it was a nice nap." I joked. But I didn't get laugh, only snarl from Natsu when he saw Jellal.

Natsu was the first to be knocked out, Wendy, Carla, and Happy soon followed in exhaustion. Jellal turned to Brain and attacked him as well. Leaving me to block his magic as he passed and collect my friends. It was awkward carrying all four of them, I ended up stuffing the exceeds in my shirt and had the dragonslayers under each arm. Racer was quick to pursue us in our flight, but I easly outstripped him. It also helped that Gray stopped him with an ice barrier. "Give him hell Gray!" I threw over my shoulder before hitting my stride, ki streaking behind me.

"Uhhhg... wha happened?" Natsu said groggly, "Where's Happy?'

"Don't worry, him and Carla are resting in my shirt." I explained.

"WHOA! We're going really, really fast!" Natsu exclaimed, completely ignoring me.

When we got back to Lucy and the others, I gave Wendy a Senzu to restore her energy after curing Erza. While talking, Nirvana was activated at the center of the forest and reminded Natsu of the newly revived ex-Wizard Saint. Natsu quickly tore off after him, I soon followed suit after a brief explaination of said revival. I passed Natsu with no problem and so did a certain requip mage. As well as another, more wicked, power. Being the first to arrive, I had the pleasure of finding a way to evade Cobra's superhearing. _Maybe if I go into a meditative state, I can erase any way of him tracing me._

"Nice try, but I'd still hear your chest expand and contract as you breath." Said a voice in one ear, a hiss in the other.

"Your not the only one to see with more than just your eyes," facing the poison dragonslayer, "I wonder, can you still hear me if I move faster than sound?" I asked ready to put my hypothesis to the test.

 **Hey guys, just lettin you all know that I have a second story coming out soon. It's called** _ **Accidental Trip**_ **and I should have the first chapter up in the near future. Please, let me know what you think about this chapter and the new story to come. Untill then,** _ **Choa!**_


	14. Saiyan Blood

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Saiyan Blood**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

"That's that. I'm glad my hypothesis was correct." I said, smacking the dust from my hands as I dropped from super saiyan and looked up from the unconscious dragonslayer and snake. "Lucy and Gray must have finished their fights, which means three more to go."

Turning back to were Nirvana had lit the sky, a familiar scene played out. Just as it began to deconstruct, Brain disabled the magic circle and rode the rising city as it appeared from it's seal. _Well, that was easy._ Knowing exactly where to strike, I threw out six ki orbs, halting above the base of each leg, and brought down the moving city before it could do more than stand. Second order of business, save Erza and Jellal, who were knocked off the ledge they were hanging from during the blast.

"How'd you know where to stike to bring down Nirvana?" Erza asked as we landed in one of the abandoned city's streets.

"Give me some credit," I hummed, "those huge lacrima I sensed were obviously it's power source. It was just a matter of destroying them all at once."

"Oh," Erza murmured, embarassed, "and I guess you know about Jellal's condition as well. Seeing as you find information long before anyone esle."

"Yes, I do." I confirmed "I sensed a block in his memories, whether it was put there himself or by someone else, I don't know. But now is not the time for that, we have a trio of wizards to deal with."

As we spoke, Midnight had delt with Hoteye/Richard and was heading our direction and Brain was fighting Natsu and the others, Jura en route to help them. Walking the streets, we met with our opponent, all of this purposely done by me so we could end this job quicker. From what I could sense from the other fight, Wendy had joined the conflict and was fighting as well as healing.

"Well, well aren't I lucky, finding Titania and the Saiyan. I suppose it was one of you were the one that took down Nirvana and our dreams." goaded Midnight, anger laced into his voice.

"That would be me." I claimed proudly, "Erza why don't you handle this, should be easy with the tactics I gave you on the way here." In all honesty, I told her about the two weaknesses in his magic that I had spotted earlier by feeling out his fight with Richard.

The fight seemed to go well, but something changed. I couldn't see, hear, or feel what was going on. There was only a white void, like the Time Chamber, for miles I couldn't find a single soul. I tried to fly up to get a better veiw, but it proved fruitless. For what felt like hours, I finally found something, the orange in stark contrast to the surrounding white.

"Hey Goku, what are you doing here?" I asked cheerfully.

He said nothing, which struck me as odd. Usually he would be overjoyed to say hello back.

"You alright? Its me, Marcus." Grabbing shoulder and turning him around. The sight I was met with wasn't pleasent.

Beastial delight had taken over the once comforting smile I was familiar with. I jumped back, but he was to fast for me and hit me with a Kamehameha wave strong enough to send me flying. He disappered as I slammed into something, falling and landing on all-fours, I spat out blood with a cough. Standing slowly and holding my side, I turned to see what I had run into. A giant, charcoal colored door floated a few feet off the floor. Just as my mind started to recognize it, through pain fogged eyes I saw them open and a familiar blonde step out.

"Ed, what's going on, did I pass through the portal or..." trailing off as I saw the feral grin that adorned the alchemist's face.

"I'll be taking that." he said in a monsterous voice that did not belong to him. He ran at me, clapping his hands and turning his auto-mail into a blade. I was to slow and weak to avoid him as he cut off my right arm. Ignoring the pain, I ran in the opposite direction. Terrified, all I could do was run, painting the floors with saiyan blood, and looking for an exit to this growing nightmare. Seeing a door, I ran faster and almost blacked out from the effort. But before I reached it, man landed in front of it. A sudden sense of deja vu started as Gajeel stood and without expression, stabbed me through the chest.

 _Marcus!_

Blood spewing from my mouth as I looked down at the sword that was now leaving my chest, letting me fall and look at the man I loved turn and walk away without so much as a second glance.

"Marcus! Wake up!" Natsu screamed in my ear, causing me to wake with a start and headbutt him as I rose quickly, making us both grasp our heads in pain.

"God dammit Natsu." I groaned in pain, looking around to see I was in one of Nirvana's abandoned buildings, a hole in the ceiling. "The hell? What happened?" I asked, confused.

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us." Gray spoke up.

"Yeah, you were thrashing about, screaming something about 'I shouldn't have interfered.'" Lucy explained. _That must have been subconscious guilt, because I don't remember saying that in that nightmare._

"The last thing I remember was Erza fighting Midnight one moment and Natsu screaming in my ear the next." I confessed.

"You can thank Midnight for that." announced Titania, standing in the doorway looking battle worn. "He cast a powerful spell that makes a person live their worst nightmares and fears." Becoming more mother-like, she asked, "Could you tell me what you saw, you look very disturbed from the experiance."

"Yeah, Grandeena always said it hurts more to burry feelings than to admit them." encougage Wendy.

Taking a moment to collect my thoughts, grimly I told, "I saw nothing but a white void, for a while at least, before I saw my old master. I tried talking to him, but the only reply I got was a beast-like grin and his strongest attack to the face. He disappeared, replaced by a door only few had opened and survived. One of who, the friend who taught me alchemy, came out and sliced off my right arm, to replace the one he had lost." I clutched said arm to confirm to myself that is was still there. "And then, as I had found the exit to these nightmares, I confronted one more." though I didn't know it, I had started shaking violently and became very pale, "Gajeel stood before the exit and, without expression, stabbed me through the chest, as revenge for me almost killing him. He left without looking back as I bled out. The next thing I knew, Natsu was screaming in my ear." I finished quietly. "I should've never left my own world."

"Don't say that, you've saved a lot of people from deadly situations." exclaimed Lucy, appalled by my revelation, the others were as well.

"Yeah, you given us something to train for." said Natsu in his usual cheerful way. Happy giving a meaningful "Aye!"

"Not to mention, you've been kinder to Gajeel then we were, even before we knew he was one of our greatest allies." imput Erza.

"I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up," I said, "but, we have a mission to complete." Standing shakely. "Or did you guys already do that." feeling out the city for the Oracion Seis.

"Don't worry, we took care of it." Jera spoke up from a shadowed corner.

"And Zero?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, we definitely took care of him." boasted Natsu.

"Great," I said. I was about to say more, but the Rune Knights arrived to cart Jellal away.

 **The Next Day**

After the Cait Shelter ordeal, everyone was tired and ready to return home, especialy me. So once we reached Mongolia, I didn't even bother going to the guild and went straight home. I wasn't able to sleep at all last night, the events of that day replaying every time I tried, and I was hoping being in my own bed would help. But sleep was going to have to wait, for I had a visitor standing on my doorstep.

"Oh. Hey Laxus." I yawned, nonchalant.

 **Well, I don't want to end it there but I have to for now. Next chapter I'll probably be shifting the point of view around quite a bit. I have a few ideas as to how this visit of Laxus's goes, but I have a feeling it will most likely end badly. For who, I dunno. We'll discover that later. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Untill then, see ya!**


	15. The Truth

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Truth**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

 **Marcus' home, Laxus P.O.V.**

I had been sitting here since dawn, waiting for Marcus to return from the guild. Though I haven't visited before, I could tell that this was his home by his and Gajeel's scents perminating the air that surrounded that wooden house.

"God, what am I doing here?" I asked myself, as I had all morning but the answer never came. I had almost left several times, but something told me to stay.

I stood when the wind blew a fresh scent towards the house. Few minutes later, the saiyan appeared on the travel-worn path, shuffling forward slowly and carring a pack over his shoulders. As he got closer, I could see his haggered features and slumped posture. _I wonder why he's not his lively self._

"Oh. Hey Laxus." He yawned, not even asking why I was here.

"You look like hell. What happened?" I said bluntly.

"Just the usual tramatizing events I always deal with, no big thing." He grunted, brushing past me, turning the doorknob. I heard it hit the lock and break right past as he pulled it off. "God fucking dammit." He cursed slowly under his breath. Still clutching the dismembered peice, he murmured tiredly, "You might as well come in." and walked inside, gesturing for me to follow.

 _Why the hell not?_ I said before following him into the darkened house.

I was honestly surprised by how cozy the whole place felt. Lowering my hood, I looked around, to my right was a sizable kitchen with well crafted cabnets and island. To the left, a comfortable looking couch, wrapped around a similarly crafted coffee table, sat facing a large lacrima screen that was hooked to a curious looking device I had never seen before.

As though he knew I was looking right at it, Marcus warned from the kitchen, "Be careful with your magic, it'll fry the circuts and they ain't cheap." Handing me a mug of coffee, "Here, I know its late for coffee, but I need the caffine." he said bluntly

Whether Gajeel had rubbed off on him or he was so tired that he forgot to filter himself, I didn't know. But I found it intriguing, having only seen him interact with others fully awake and at the guild. Hell, this was the first time we had the opportunity to talk one on one. Maybe there was a reason I came this way after all.

 **Meanwhile, at the Guild, Gajeel P.O.V.**

Salamander's group burst through the front doors, causing the usual commotion these fairies were famous for. While lookin' for Marcus, I saw that they had brought another dragonslayer and flyin' cat. _Why am I the only one without a flyin' kitty cat? I'm a dragonslayer too, dammit!_

Sniffin' around, I figured he didn't come to the guild for some reason. Askin' the stripper, he told me what happened to him and how tired he looked. Though I acted as though I didn't care that much, I was pretty worried. Marcus would never tell me this. I knew something has been bothering him for the past month and now there's this, it was only a matter of time before he broke down. I swear, he can be such a chick sometimes.

"I guess I'll go check on him." I said tiredly, _Maybe I should grab something for him on my way._

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

 _Wow,_ I thought, looking at the sleeping man in my arms as I carried him to the couch, _He lasted longer than I thought. An hour of talking, slurred at that, and poof._ I slowed my walking as he stirred and buried his face in my chest, mummbling "Gajeel" softly. I felt my cheeks warm slightly at this, as I set him down.

I tried to leave, but he reached out and grabbed me with inhuman strength and forced me down to the floor. _Great all I need is for Gajeel to walk through the door and make my day perfect._ And as if the gods had heard me, that very thing happened an hour later.

"Hey Hero, I heard what happened. You alright..." Gajeel announced before witnessing the uncomfortable situation I was in. All I could do was mouth the words 'help me' as I struggled to get out of the saiyan's grip.

 **Gajeel P.O.V.**

I was surprised to see old Lightning rod here, of all the places he could've showed up, here. Once the shock had worn off, the scene in front of me proved to be very entertianing, almost funny. I was tempted to leave him there, trying to get out of Macus's unbreakable grip.

Leaving the box of pastries in the kitchen. "Here, I know how to wake him up." I chucked. I got close to the sleeping saiyan's ear and whispered, "Hey Marcus, I brought home dougnuts."

He instantly let go of Sparky and rose to rest on one arm for support while the other rubbed his eyes. "Really?" He said tiredly before looking for the box.

"They're sittin' in the kitchen." and with that, he was in such a mad dash to get there, Marcus tried jumping the couch only to trip over the back and face plant into the floor. "That was easy." I said plainly.

 **Marcus P.O.V.**

It took me a few seconds for me to realise what happened and regesture the pain, "Okay, that hurt." I groaned as I got up before walking the rest of the way to the kitchen. "You're an asshole, you know that?" I said through a mouthful of doughnut.

"Not completly, I did bring you your favorite snack didn't I?" He boasted, following me into the kitchen for some treats for himself.

"Fair enough." I admitted as he chomped on some high quality metal. Feeling better with some food in me, "C'mon, there's plenty for the three of us." I said cheerfully to Laxus, who still stood in the same spot I had left him. Gajeel gave me a weird look, "What? I'm only being polite. You should try it sometime." I said in a mocking tone.

"Some thanks I get, going out of my way to get something for you." He raged slightly, "The only reason I did was because the stripper told me what happened, since you probably wouldn't."

"Oh. Yeah, that." I said, disheartened, "I guess I'd better come clean then. Let go somewhere were we can't be heard." Grabbing the last Senzu and popping it in my mouth. "You coming with us?" I asked Laxus, who nodded, apparently curious as to what we were talking about. "Fine, but stick close to me." Setting off down the hall and stoping opposite of the pool.

Opening the door to yet another underground chamber, but insted of a pool, at the bottom was a large library full of books that I have been collecting since I finished the house. In between two of the shelves, was a door that only I could see, and thank god I moved it here. Having Gajeel and Laxus stand still, I shared the memory of the door so they could pass through it. Once complete, I walked through it and set foot in one of the many corridors of the Lookout.

"Where the hell are we?" Gajeel asked first as the other dragonslayer followed, equally confused.

"The dimension that is home to my first master and my fellow saiyans." I explained as I followed the path leading outside. "The reason I brought you here is because I am not fully aware of a new threat to your world. In fact, the only reason I know of it is because of my master's visit a month ago."

"Fine, but why is it so damn hard to breath here?" Gajeel huffed as we climbed a final set of stairs, Laxus was short of breath as well.

"See for yourself." I said as we finally stepped out into the Lookout's courtyard. While the dragonslayers wondered over to the edge, I looked around for Dende or at least Piccolo. But I could only find Mr. Popo taking care of the gardens, so I asked him if the guardian was here. I was informed that he was at a party over at Capsule Corp.

"Thanks, I need to stop at Korin's on the way anyways." I said. Putting a hand to my mouth, "Hey, we're taking off." I shouted to the other two as I walked towards the closest edge.

They got to me quickly, "What now?" questioned Laxus.

"Well, I need to stock up on Senzu and talk to this world's gaurdian to find my master, since I can't sense him anywhere." I explained, back to the edge.

"And how are getting down?" he asked.

To this, my only answer was spreading out my arms and falling backwards off the floating platform. Gajeel was the first to follow, having trained long enough in flight to handle it. Laxus appeared soon after as a bolt of lightning.

After adjusting my trajectory slightly, I brought myself to a safe speed to land in Korin's tower. I did my best to hurry things along, but I did end up having to stay for five minutes before the cat handed me the Senzu. With them safely tucked in my pocket, I set off towards West City. I slowed my usual speed to allow the other two to keep up and warn that things are very different here.

Fifteen minutes later, the skyline of the buzzing city came into view. As we came closer, I felt the other two flinch as the sounds of the city hit there ears. _That's right, I forgot how sharp their hearing is._ I quickly found Capsule Corp., seeing a group of people and tables in one of the courtyards, and landed just outside the perimeter of tables.

Gohan was the first to notice us and waved for us to come join him and Videl at their table. As we drew closer, I noticed that there was a small child waldling around nearby.

"Hey Gohan, Videl." I greeted. "And who's this little one?" I asked warmly as I squated down to greet her as the other two stood back awkwardly.

"Oh, that's our daughter, Pan." said Videl proudly.

"And might I ask who you two are?" Gohan asked politly.

"What's it to ya, four-eyes?" goaded Gajeel

"Sorry." I apolgized, "This is Laxus," gesturing towards the blonde, "and this tactless moron is Gajeel." I teased, putting a loving arm around him. "Be careful," I whispered in his ear, "he may not look it, but he's a hell of a lot stronger than I am. So are a few other people here."

"So what brings you guys here?" questioned Gohan

"We're looking for your father. Dende's the only one who can get a hold of him if he's somewhere off planet." I explained.

"I think I saw him talking to Bulma earlier." input Videl, picking up Pan before she wondered off to far.

I thanked them and took off to find the CEO of Capsule Corp., talking to old friends. I laughed as I heard some of them tell the their past misadventures, I shared my own as well. Hell, even the two dragonslayers had their fair share of fun. I almost forgot what I was here for until Dende came up to me, having heard what my original purpose here was. After having him relay the message that I would meet Goku back at the Lookout, I said my farewells and collected Gajeel and Laxus from their coversations.

Back on the floating palace, Goku was waiting for us with a welcoming smile and wave.

"What's up Marcus!" cheered Goku.

"The usual. This is Gajeel and Laxus." I greeted, each nodding as their names were mentioned. "And this," turning torwards them, "is Goku, the strongest warrior I know and my old master."

"So, what brings you here?" asked the saiyan.

"Well remember the power level you mentioned last month." he nodded, "I have been searching far and wide, but I can't find it. So what is it?"

Goku looked somber before saying, "It's you. You are a danger to that world."

It was like a trap door had opened beneath me, "B-but how?!" I stammered, feeling the weird looks I was getting from behind me.

"Vegeta told me something about the moon I thought you should know." he explained, "Even if it doesn't cause a transformation, the full moon will still give you energy and it will be stored away until you do."

"So the only choices I have," collecting my thoughts, "is to either leave Earth-land or cut off my tail."

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Gajeel asked loudly.

"You see, saiyans have another form that they take under the full moon, but only when the conditions are right. If they are met, we transform into giant, mindless apes with ten times the strength we usually have. The only way to prevent this is to either avoid the full moon or cut off our tails." I surmmized.

"Or blow up the moon." added Goku.

"Yeah, but there are too many negative effects with that option." I shot back.

We stood and chatted for a few more minutes while I weighed the possible actions I could take. Once I found the one that had the best outcome after returning to Earth-land, Laxus had left and night was begining to fall. I sent Gajeel back to the guild, telling him that he'll be needed soon and I would follow after I take care of a few things. He didn't leave right away, so I swore that I wouldn't do anything that would get me killed. What a lie that was. Once he was out of sight, I set to work constructing a large, complex transmutation circle.

"I never thought this would be the reason I opened you." I said solomly to eye that had opened in the middle, black arms extending towards me. "Hope I have a choice as to what the toll will be." Stepping into the center and watched as my body began to deconstuct.

 **Omnitiant P.O.V.**

" _I was wondering when he'd come visit me. I'm curious as to what he'll be scraficing_." chirpped the Truth as Marcus passed through his gate for the first time, fighting the instinct to rebel against the foriegn sensations that assulted him.

 **So, what do you guys think about this turn of events? I'd like to point out that Marcus is well aware that if he loses his tail, he loses the possibility of him reaching super saiyan 4. Other than that, I have nothing else to say. The chapter will return to Marcus' point of view. Til then, see ya!**


	16. Is it really a sacrifice?

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Is it really a sacrifice?**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

 **BOOM!**

Standing up from where the portal had thrown me out. Looking around, an outline of a person stood from it's sitting position to greet me. This man had the same height and build as me, but none of my features.

"Hello Marcus." I said to my link to alchemy.

" _So you already know who I am?_ " the Truth asked, sounding disappointed.

"You are me and I am you. You serve as the link between me and alchemy. I willingly sacrifice my tail to see the inside of my portal." I said with finality.

" _Alright, but don't blame me if you come to regret it. It was your choice._ " chortled the Truth.

Creaking on unseen hinges, the doors of my portal opened to pull me through the secrets of alchemy. It felt as though too much was being poured into my mind and that I was going to explode from trying to keep it under wraps. Reaching the end, comprehending everything instantly, a female figure reached out as though to pull me from the hands that gripped me. I knew better though, it was me reaching out to take my physical body. In the next instant, I stood once again in the white void of the Truth.

" _Soo? What did you think?_ " asked the Truth, the outline of it's tail filled with mine.

"Hard to say I won't use what I learned here." laying a hand on the great doors, "You can send me back, you have your toll." I said, ready to leave.

" _Oh! Didn't I tell you? You only paid enough to get here. You still have to sacrifice one more thing._ " It said mischivously.

"What!?" panic seeping into my heart. "What are you going to take?!"

" _I think it will be apparent when you return._ " smiling at my panic.

"YOU CHEATED!" I raged before returning to Earth-land.

I screamed in agony as pain explode in my eyes. I tried to use my hands to aliviate the pain, but I felt something wet there. But when I lifted my eyelids, I could only see darkness. _No,_ the single word that repeated in my mind as I lifted my hand to my mouth to taste what was on my hand.

Blood.

Shaking, I instictually went for the Senzu in my pocket and took one. It stopped my pain, but I still couldn't feel my eyes under their covers. Clapping my hands to form a circle, I made some plain white strips of cloth to cover my eyes for the time being.

"Well," I sighed, "at least I don't have to worry about the moon any more." Doing my best to look on the bright side of this situation.

 _I need something to drink._ Getting up and erasing the remants of the circle with a simple transmutation, I made my way back to the house. Thankfully, I had practice in moving around without my eyesight, so I could gather what my surroundings where through my other senses. Upon reaching the house, I had to remind myself it was pointless to turn on the lights anymore. Using my memories to help guide my senses, I grabbed a glass from the cabnet and filled it with water from the sink.

Thirst gone, I was finally able to put my mind to the task of fixing my mistake. Once a plausible solution finally presented itself, another thought ocurred. _Gajeel's gonna kill me when he gets back._ And with that in mind, any peace I had come to was quickly replaced with guilt and panic. Sitting down in the living room, I did my best to calm down and find a way to keep Gajeel from losing his mind over this. Soon enough, I had a logical arguement to soothe any anger he might have by learning about what I did.

A few moments later, I sensed the dragonslayer's approach and calmly waited for any storm I had to face. Gathering my courage, I faced the door as I heard the knob turn and the door swing forth.

"Why the hell are the lights off?" I him whisper to himself before a click signaled him turning them on. I heard his breath catch as he took in the state of my being.

"What happened?" He asked simply, voice shaking as he moved towards me. It didn't shake with anger as I had expected, but with some other emotion I couldn't identify.

"Human transmutation." I explained, "To perminatly rid myself of my tail and gain something in return. But I was greedy and the Truth took more than I had anticipated and now I can no longer see like I used to." my voice trembled, "I'm sorry I broke my promise, but I believed it would only take what I willing gave it. So go ahead and yell at me if you want to, but it won't change what I did."

I braced myself for a torrent of yelling, insults, and cursing. But it never came. Instead, there were footsteps and I could swear I heard a small sniffle. With a rustle of cloth, he kneeled in front of me and reached to touch my face. I almost pulled back and removed his hand, but I allowed the contact for his sake.

"They're gone? For good?" He asked

"There are ways of getting them back, but it won't be easy." I said firmly.

He sighed in relief and then punched me across the room, almost sending me through the wall if I hadn't stopped myself. "You dumbass!" He yelled, "Do you even think before you do shit like that?!" It was a rhetorical question, but I still answered.

"I guess not." I chuckled, rubbing the side of my head. I swear I could feel an indent from... _Gajeel's ring! THAT'S IT!_

"The hell you so happy about?" asked Gajeel, still fuming.

"Gajeel give me you ring!" I demanded.

"Why?" as if I had gone mad.

"Cause, I just thought of a way to get my eyes back and then some." As he handed it to me. Looking at the huge amount of energy that was stored within it's gem, having added any spare energy I had to it since I gave it to him. _I hope it's enough to cheat that asshole right back._

 **Welp, that took a turn I hadn't expected I to construct. I'm going to hold off on the next chapter for a while. Why you ask. I'm holding a vote until the end of the month. It will decide whether I will give Marcus his eyes back or not. If I get nothing by midnight on the 30th, I will do as I please with it. So, please leave your vote below in the reviews. Until then, enjoy my other stories,** _ **Accidental Trip**_ **and** _ **Satan's American Son**_ **coming soon to the website, I hope to write both for a while.**

 **See ya!**


	17. Snow Fairy

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Snow Fairy**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

With the crunch of snow under our boots and the cold nipping at exposed skin, Gajeel and I walked the streets of Magnolia after a rare blizzard. Since snow was such a rare thing in this warm climate, I decided to hold off on training and enjoy the day with Gajeel. Not that he was as happy about it, practically being made of metal meant he would be a lot colder than I was. Since I was aclimated to colder temperatures, I was dressed lighter than him. Thankfully, Porlyusica had been able to provide me with artifical eyes, the transmutation having failed to do so, or I would have missed the adorable sight of the iron dragonslayer hudled up in three to four coats to keep out the cold.

Even though Gajeel took it the worst, the entire guild was concerned when I walked in the day after my trip through the Truth. Their worries were soon put to rest as I showed that I wasn't even hindered by it. I still had marks were Erza had hit me with the pomel her sword in punishment. After which, she dragged me from the main hall, all the way to the healer's home in the forest before you could tell her otherwise. The incident still brought a smirk to Gajeel's face.

"Why is it so fucking cold?!" yelled Gajeel as a violent shiver rocked his body.

"Oh shut up, this is nothing compared to what I'm used to. Hey Natsu! Gray!" calling the mages over.

"Hey Marcus! What's up!" greeted Natsu, happy-go-lucky as usual. Both he and Gray were in the bare minimum for this kind of weather.

"Nothing much. Just this hunk of metal is cold, so I thought we could warm him with a snowball fight." I said, eager to get started.

"Yeah, I think we could do that." Gray agreed, rougish grin on his face.

"Hold on, I didn't agree to..." Gajeel protested before recieving a faceful of snow.

And so started the snowball fight of the century. It was almost too much fun as we went thought out the city all, the way to the guild. It really got interesting when I threw alchemy into the mix. Firing a snow cannon Natsu's way, who quickly dodged, causing the projectile to take out an unsuspecting Erza. Things only got worse from there as the rest of the guild joined the fray. Thankfully, nothing got destroyed as magic began to make it's way into the ammo. Gajeel and I had to leave when Juvia soaked us with a large wave of snow and water.

Shivering as we disrobed in front of an open fire, we wrapped ourselves with the closest blanket as our clothes dried. And you can imagine were that led to.

With a preditorial grin, Gajeel pinned me to the floor and began attacking my body with both hands and teeth, making sure to leave marks as he went lower. Flipping over, I went for a sixty-nine posistion as I began to tease his member with light licks along it's length, twirling my tongue around each piercing as he did the same to me. Taking him in, I alternated between quick, forceful movements to slow, drawn out licks.

He grew impatiant and flipped us again and without preperation or lube, shoved himself into my ass. Pounding into me relentlessly, we quickly found our climaxes and collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

"Been a while since you've done that." I panted, "Not that I care, but you could've warned me."

"Think of it as an apology for getting me into that crazy snow war." He chuckled

"Well aren't you quite the persuader." I jested, recieving a light smack for my cheek.

"Careful, you might start another disscusion." He purred.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind." Going to war with that silver tongue of his.

We went a couple more rounds after that. By the time we were finished, neither of us want to leave the warmth of the fire and night had already fallen. Throwing enough wood on the pyer to last all night, Gajeel and I just laided there till he fell asleep. In a blink, we were in the bed under a mountain of blankets. Not that they were needed, each of us having their own personal space heater.

I woke up the next day with a sore ass and a stiff neck. While one was an easy fix, I'd have to deal with the other through out the day. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, I walked out, yawning, to the kitchen to find a pot of coffee ready and Gajeel wearing a grin and holding a second mug for me.

"Morning." planting a kiss on his lips before taking sip of coffee.

"It looks like we got more snow last night." wrapping an arm around my waist. _Could he at least wait until I finish my coffee?_

"Is that so." Draining more from the mug, "Looks like we'll have to find some other way to pass the time today."

"Oh, I have a few ideas." smirking as he groped my ass.

"I bet you do." I chuckled at my impatiant lover, "But why don't we have a bath first, it'll be warmer there."

"Your on." grabbing my hand and dragging me down there, coffee completely abandoned. _Well, I guess I can't complain. After all, its going to be such a lovly bath._

 **Hey guys! It's been a while since I posted something for this. As you may know, I asked for you guys to vote whether or not I should Marcus' sight. I'm sad to say I got nothing from you guys. So, this will continue in the way I want it to go. There may be another chance for a vote in the future when I have more followers. As always, leave thoughts in the box below and I'll see you later.**


	18. A Fight and a Flirt

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter 18**

 **A Fight and a Flirt**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

"...Oh really?! I'm the idiot?!" yelled Gajeel, "You're the one that was stupid enough to lose his eyes over stupid herorics!"

The guild, who had been silent throught the entire fight, just gasped at the underhanded comment, "That was a low blow and you know it! I wouldn't still be here if I hadn't done it and then who would train your sorry ass." I shoated back

"Heh, funny you should say that 'cause didn't you come here by accident in the first place?" he smirked.

"At least I learned from it! Which is more than I can say about you!"

This went on for about a half hour longer, the guild looking from me to Gajeel as though it were a tennis match, but I never stooped as low as Gajeel had. We didn't stop until we were forced to by a combined force of Gramps, Erza, and the Thunder Legion pulling us away from each other. I don't even remember what started it, all I knew was that I wasn't about to let him get the best of me.

"Come on Marcus, you are much better than this." consoledated Freed, leading me to the second floor with the rest of his group.

"So uncivilized, bringing such a thing into an arguement." huffed Evergreen.

"Since when has Gajeel ever been 'civilized'?" asked Bixlow rhetorically.

I could help but smirk at this, and to make it even better, I could hear Erza repremending the dragonslayer. I knew it was petty and childish to do so, but at the moment, all I want to see was Gajeel on the losing side of the arguement, maybe even a little hurt.

As I was mulling over these thoughts, a feeling of awkwardness creeped in as I sat with Freed and the others. I never really hung out with the Thunder Legion much since, well, ever. But the feeling soon passed and we began to chat idlely, constantly changing subjects. We had a few laughs when to topic got to Laxus and the script mage began fawning over him. I don't blame him, Laxus is a very attractive man and I could pursue him if I wanted. Hell, there are plenty of guys in the guild alone that would like to sleep with. But that would the worst thing I could do to Gajeel and betray his trust. I don't remember what exactly made me settle on him, but it was a good reason if I had stuck with him this long.

Our conversation was interupted by the ringing of bells, signaling the return of a certain wizard. I jumped down to the door to see the city shifting to allow Gildarts a straight line to the guild. Looking at his energy levels, it was easy to see why everyone respected him so much. He was powerful enough to give even me second thoughts before taking him on. With the hawk-like vision that came from training, I could make out facial features and even count the stubble on his chin from a good five hundred meters. I hadn't give him much thought the entire time I had been with Fairy Tail. But now that I'm seeing him in person, I was reminded of how much of a looker he is. But I discarded it, for he was far to old for me and, again, my heart belongs to the Iron Dragon.

When the battered mage finally stepped inside the hall, he did it as cool as can be before coming to a stop in front of me. Gildarts looked around before sighing in defeat and turned to me and asked, "Excuse me sir, but do you know where I can find a guild called Fairy Tail that's supposed to be around here?"

Almost craking up, "You're standing in it. Mira!" I called back, knowing I couldn't hold back much longer, "Come over and help me out!"

"Mira?"

Sensing my situation, she walked briskly to my side and greeted the confused ginger. "Long time no see Gildarts." as sweet as usual and acting as a dam between control and complete insanity for me.

It worked, for about half a second. I had forgoten how much of a goof he is and slipped up. Snickering at his outburst of awe, I turned away so that I didn't completely lose it. The fit subsided when Gildarts finally returned to his usual, good natured-self and began to recognize some of the people around the guild, noticing the new faces as well.

As I watched the middle-aged wizard go about greeting old friends and talk with the master, I played with the red orb that I have kept on my person since the day I stole it from Kimblee. No one had any idea what it was other than it was a very important reminder to rely on my own abilities and power. No matter how many times I've touched the cursed thing, it still leaves me deeply disturbed.

Shuddering, I put it away as both Gildarts and Natsu left the guild, leaving giant holes in the wall. Quickly gathering the pieces and fixing the wall, I stealthily followed the wizards to the edge of town where Gildarts had made his home. When I approached the house, the coversation had turned grave and to the subject where I had something to contribute.

"Natsu look at me..." there was a huge rustle of cloth, "the thing took my arm, my leg, and gutted me, what chance do you stand?" He asked

"I'm no normal human, I'm dragonslayer! It's what I'm made to do!" Natsu shoated.

Walking into the open doorway, serious, "Natsu, he's right. Acnologia is not something to trifle with, even from here I can feel his twisted energy. There's something not quite right about it." Though I didn't show it, the dragon's power both confused and frightened me.

"How do you know that I can't win if I haven't tried, huh?!" he raged.

"I just know." Sorrow subtly making it's way to my voice.

"Well you can't see the future and you can't stop me from trying!" before marching out, closing my eyes, I let him pass. It was true, things were diverging and I had no idea how far it will branch off. Not to mention, the guild seems to be a lot stronger than the one we know from the show and who knows, maybe he could do it.

I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Gildarts with a questioning look before he asked, "Who are you and how do you know what that dragon's name is?"

Standing my ground, I turned to face the taller man and said, "Marcus Sabeth, a new member of Fairy Tail and a saiyan from the demension without magic. As to how I know the name, that's a secret."

"Fair enough." giving a gruff smile. "So how long you've been with the guild?"

"Since I crashed here about a year ago and I have never regreted staying." I said fondly.

"Hmmm..." he hummed, giving me the elevator look and holding his chin, "You look strong, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Now that's were things get tricky. The truth is, I don't. It's just with the abilities I possess that I am often mistaken for a wizard."

"Then show me what you can do." he challenged.

"Fine" Transforming, I produced a ki blast that shattered the canal bridge, "I can destroy..." gathering the peices before they were lost, I fixed it with alchemy, "I can repair..." and finally, I dropped the form and transmuted a golden gauntlet, "and I can create anything I wish, with a few limits that I haven't broken yet." my saiyan pride bubbling over a little, but I reined myself back in.

"Aren't we lucky you decided to join us instead of someone else!" He laughed, being one of the few who not scared of me or shocked beyond belief after learning what I can do. Everytime it happened, it left a smile on my face.

When Gildarts stopped laughing and looked into my eyes, something changed in his demeanor, something that I have only seen two other people do around me. "You know," he said, sensual, "you make a sexy blonde." backing me into the wall.

I didn't say anything, frozen in place by his stare and a little turned on. In my moment of weakness, I allowed him to close in on me and get with in inches from my face. I gulped and tried to convey that I'm already dating someone, but before I could, he had already encased my lips with his. My mind melted before the experiance that he displayed and my body acted mostly on instinct. I dug my fingers into the wall behind me in atempt to keep myself from wrapping my arms around him. The action didn't go unnoticed, causing Gildarts to press further, slipping a hand beneath my shirt and began to caress my torso. All the while, he was grinding his throbbing erection needly against mine. The friction felt so great that, even with my best efforts, I couldn't hold back a pleasured moan. He felt so big that I shivered from the feeling of his member rubbing against mine.

He moved from my mouth to my neck, recieving louder moans to reward his efforts. As he attacked my collerbone, the hand that had been torturing my nipples slipped down south and started palming my clothed cock in slow, playfull movements. "You have quite the tool here, why don't we have a look at it." He husked. I could only gasp in reply as he freed my erection from the costraints of my jeans. Gildarts licked his lips, eyes hooded in lust, as I stood at attention, already leaking precum. I almost came as he gripped it once more and brought his lips to the crown. Thinking quickly, I brought my hands together and created a cockring from a part of the gauntlet I had on my hand. I had intended this to keep myself from cumming for him, but this only spurred him onward. Fingers streching my entrance as I felt myself touch the back of his throat, I closed my eyes and tried in vein to keep my thoughts off the building pressure in my groin.

When his fingers left and adjust his grip on my leg, Gildarts pressed in all the way to the hilt. _Fuck! He has to be at least eleven inches in cause Gajeel's never been that deep!_ Throwing head back as a particually violent moan parted from my lips as he proceeded to pound me though the wall and onto the ground outside. Letting go of the pieces of wood still grasped in my hands, I latched onto his shoulders and bit down into the muscle were they joined the neck as the ring broke and I came with enough force to knock out a horse. Gildarts soon found his end as well, I could feel the warm spurts of his seed shoot deep inside my ass.

As we came off our high, shame and guilt became greater and greater by the second as my mind returned. I had no doubt it had shown itself on my face as the sloppy sounds of Gildarts pulling out reached my ears.

"Oh come on, I couldn't have been _that_ bad." Gildarts joked.

"Its not that. Its just that... if Gajeel finds out..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Isn't that the guy who paid me to do this?" he wondered

Snapping upright, "HE WHAT!?" I yelled, scaring of the birds in the trees nearby.

"Said he wanted to see how you would react to someone else 'plowing your ass into the ground.' His words not mine." He admitted.

"That's right, and you did disappoint." Said the man in question, walking over with a nosebleed and a receding erection. Once he got close enough, I could smell the semen on his hands.

Any emotion I was experiancing at that moment quickly turned to anger as I watched the dragonslayer toss Gildarts a large bag of Jewel. This seemed to amuse Gajeel, that is, until he found himself hurtling towards the guild after a quick punch to the face, scaring the living hell out of Gramps when he landed. I turned to a grinning Gildarts after washing in the canal, "How much did he pay you?" I asked, exhasperated.

"A nice 250k. Why you ask?" curious.

"I was just wondering how much is was gonna cost me for you to fuck him for double the price. That's kinda steep for me though." Chuckling a bit.

Gildarts, laughing as well, "Wadda I look like, a prostitute? I'll do it for free if its a threeway!"

"You've got a deal, you pervy old man!" Shaking his hand to seal the deal and laughing along with him as I saw Gajeel flying at break neck speed unknowingly into rather hot night. "Here, you'll need the energy." tossing them both Senzu before swallowing one myself. _God I've turned into such a whore._ Following Gildarts back inside for some of the best sex of my life.

 **Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I've just been hitting blocks and my internet has been down. I'm kinda surprised that I even wrote two smut chapters in a row. There probably won't be anymore for a while with the Edolas and Tenrou arks coming up. But then again, its not always about the smut in a relationship is it and I certainly didn't start this story with that in mind. Mostly. So, please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter. I always enjoy hearing your opinions! See ya and remember I'm always looking your way even if I can't see you.**


	19. Edolas

**A Saiyan among Wizards**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Edolas**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

Gildarts had been more present at the guild since he had his limbs regrown thanks to the magic of the Senzu. The guild had become more lively because of it, a party had been thrown the next day when they heard about the 'miracle' and proceeded to bust out any kegs that Cana had yet to get her hands on. Even I got sloppy drunk with the rest of them, only to pass out in the middle of the hall were I had forced Gajeel to dance with me. When I awoke the following morning, spliting headache and a blanket sliding off me, I was informed of some of the things I did were my memory was a little hazy.

Apparently I had got into a fight with Erza after knocking her cake to the floor and I hadn't quaked in fear like I usually do as I challenged her to a sword duel. Even with as drunk as I was, I still won, even against her most powerful set of armor. I was told, that after the match I gave the sword that I had made seemingly from thin air to her as a gift for a good fight. I had asked Erza to show it to me, cause I didn't remember it and was curious to what I made with the stone, she did and it was rather extravagent for a functional blade.

The pomel had been set with a dragon's head with an egg-shaped sapphire clutched between it's teeth, the hilt was one handed and rather simple minus the spikes that ran along what would have been the dragon's neck with enough space between them for my fingers. The crossgaurd was a set of of wings, while the tail ran down some of the blade's spine. The actual blade itself was a deep blue, double edged, straight, two thumbs wide, and the same length as my arm. I had somehow put extreme amounts of detail into the thing and made the damned near indestructable in my drunken state. The only reason Erza accepted the gift was to keep it out of my hands for the night in the inrests of the guild's safety. Now that I was sober, she returned it to me and made me swear off alcohol, or at least never drink that much again, to which I was quick to obey. I sound pretty damn dangerous when I'm drunk.

After making a scabbard for it, I now carry it on my back and practice with the sword everyday. I'm kinda impressed with my drunk-self for creating such an amazing tool. Everything about it was perfect, from the balance to the way it felt as I cut through the air during practice, almost like an extention of my arm.

Today, however, was a lazy day for most of the guild and very few people were out on jobs. At some point, Gajeel had snuck out of the guild and I could now sense him slowly roaming the streets and allyways of Magnolia. I had a hunch as to what he was doing and decided to leave him alone for now and just sat around and did nothing but observe everyone else. I had noticed that Cana had cut back a little on her drinking today, I could hear Elfman chastising Jet and Droy for failing to help Levy on their last job, and, per usual, Juvia was doing everything so could to keep Gray's attention on her. She was actually doing a pretty good job of it this time.

A sudden outburst caught my attention, I looked to the guild doors to see Carla running from the hall with Happy close on her tail, holding a good sized fish with a ribbon tied around it. Thinking it about time I started looking for the iron eater, I got up and left the guild shortly after Wendy. Taking my time, I walked towards the last place I had sensed Gajeel with my hands in my empty coat pockets. As a precaution, I had moved the stone into a safe behind one of my bookcases. I could sense it, even from here, as I checked on it for the sixth time today.

I quicked my pace as I noticed storm clouds gathering overhead. Something about them looked eerily familiar as some began to spiral at the center. By the time I had reached Gajeel, it had been pouring for a good five minutes. He had a bunch of scratches on his face and I started to snicker because I knew exactly were they came from.

"Don't you dare say anything!" He threatened, blushing because he figued out that I probably knew what he had been up to.

"I won't, but if you wanted a cat you could've just asked me." Laughing harder than ever when his blush deepened and began to wrestle me to the ground. During one of the times he had me pinned to the pavement, I saw a huge opening in the in the clouds. _Crap! That was today!_

"Does this mean that you give up?" Gajeel smirked when I stopped fighting him to stay up. A violent wind began to blow through the streets and lightining began to strike more frequently.

I braced myself as the buildings began to morph and disappear, Gajeel had finally noticed what was happening and tried to shelter me from the Anima. But it didn't work, eyes shut tight, I felt myself being ripped from his arms and thrown around. Even when I came to an abrupt stop, I continued to keep my eyes closed as something started to fall on top of me in enormous amounts. I don't know how long I sat in darkness, but when I could no longer hold my breath I shot out my energy in all directions, unsure of which way was up.

Gasping for air and coughing, I pushed my self onto all fours and spat out a mouthful of sand. Doing everything I could to remove the particles from my mouth, I stood up to see Magnolia gone along with it's people. Most of them anyways.

To the south I could sense Nastu, Wendy and the exceeds, to the southwest, Lucy, the east, Mystogen, and to the north, Gajeel. Running his direction, I began to dig in the spot above where I felt the metalhead. In three seconds, I uncovered one of his legs and pulled the rest of him in one, swift motion. Like me, he had suffered from lack of air and took a couple minutes to recover.

"The hell...just...happened?" he gasped.

"I dunno, but I can't sense anything." I lied. _I can't even sense the stone._

"Let me be of assistance." said Mystogen. Natsu, Lucy, and the others already having already departed. "Magnolia and it's people have been turned into a gigantic lacrima for the people of Edolis. Only dragonslayer magic can save them." Handing us the bottle of magic capsules. I quickly took one after Gajeel and took off in the direction of the Anima.

After the familiar sensation of moving through demensions, we found ourselves flying amongst the floating islands that made up the world of Edolis. We continued until we came across a town full of people. Quickly fasioning us cloaks from a nearby awning and blended in with the crowd.


	20. A Day With Lily

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter 20**

 **A Day with Lily**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

 ***sigh* I just know someone's going to give me an earful over this, but I really couldn't think of anything good for the Edolas arc. So, here's a fluff chapter. Better than nothing I guess, not to metion the other four or five titles that I self-torturously try to update frequently. At this point, it's become a game of which one's going to be abandoned first only to be reclaimed after an ridiculously long amount of time. Anyways, here's a new chapter.**

~~~~2:19 p.m.~~~~

"Marcus!" I heard as though from far away before a rock slammed into my forehead.

Shouting in pain, "What the hell was that for?!" Rolling over and glared at the dark brown exceed, whose arms were crossed and was wearing a smirk.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past twenty-seven minutes." Lily explained.

"Oh..sorry." Sinking back into neutrallity. Ever since we got from Edolas, Gajeel and I have been growing a little distant. I also remembered that today he had gone out to spy on Raven Tail, that combined with recent events, I have been more than a little distracted here lately. And since Gajeel was gone, it was my job to help Lily get better accustomed to Earth-land. "So what did you want to do today?" I asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to learn more about you."

"Okay then, how 'bout a sparring match then? There are few better ways to learn more about someone than going one-on-one with them." Standing from the spot I had been laying in the grass.

"Why not?" He chuckled, changing into the form he had in Edolas.

As I had guessed, Lily was a very skillful fighter, in both hand-to-hand and swordplay. There was an almost perfect balance between his offense and defense, true to his usual calm demeanor. The match, though I wished otherwise, was cut short due to the amount of time Lily could hold the form.

"Learn anything?"

He took several moments to answer, "You have enormous amounts of control and patience, you don't waste energy with careless movements, I sometimes sensed hesitation before you struck, but you were still able to attack any opening you found, and you have phenomenal speed." The deep voiced exceed surmized.

"Not to mention," I pointed out, "I was holding back."

"Really?" Surprised, "Would you mind showing me your full strength?"

"You sure?" I asked. "Then stand back about ten more feet, this could get intense." I continued when he nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I began to draw out the power deep within me. I had to focus clearly on both on my rising ki and the damage I was doing to the surrounding area as I hit the super sayian mark, but I was sure that the ground was shaking hard enough to be felt from the guild. I slowed my ascent as I closed onto the barrier between super sayian one and two, only to find it was far less solid than the first time I hit it. Pulling back a little, aura shrinking slightly, I rammed my power against with a shout and only felt it give way slightly, leaving me stuck at my current level and a little disappointed.

Turning my attention back to Lily, I found him hovering about five feet from his original position. "So what do you say to that?" I asked, a bit arrogantly.

"I-impressive. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself." He complimented.

"To put a comparison to it," dropping the form, "I can normally lift forty tons, but as a super saiyan, I can lift two thousand."

"Simply incredible."

"But I can't get to full of myself, my mentor about ten times stronger than me," pausing, "but then again, I do have him beat in one area."

"What's that?"

"Music."

"I thought Gajeel and Mirajane where the only ones who could sing." intrigued.

"They are," I assured, "But I can play a lot more instruments than they can, I've actually been on stage with Gajeel a few times. I also have a technique that allows me to split my form, so I can fill several parts at once." _Though it takes a lot of concentration and practice._

"Now that's something I must see."

"Alright, let's head inside so I can get set up."

~~~~Meanwhile, at the guild, 3:26 p.m.~~~~

Per usual, Salamander tried to pick a fight with me as I walked into the guild but easily side stepped and sent flyin' across the hall. Trainin' with Marcus does have it's benefits, even if he becomes a bit of a pain in the ass while sparrin'. Speaking of which, there was talk of an earthquake going around the hall, causing me to chuckle to myself. There's a reason Hero had a firm grip on his anger, otherwise he'd level the place everytime someone annoyed him. Never really understood how the guy had so much patience for the rest of us. Come to think of it, I've never really seen him pissed off and I probably don't want to, not that I'd admit that.

"Oops, sorry Gajeel." Someone apologized somewhere down below after they had bumped into me. I looked down to see Shrimp hurrying away before I could say anything. _She's still scared of me, I really need to do something about that. Maybe Marcus could help, they seem to be good friends._

~~~~Back Home, 3:57 p.m.~~~~

"Okay, I'm ready to start. What would you like to hear first?" as the copies of myself got settled. _I should really thank Tien for teaching how to do this._

"Hmmm..." Lily hummed as he read through a list of songs. This paper had been around a while, ever since I learned to play a song by heart, so the paper was crumpled and frayed around the edges while songs written towards the top were a bit sloppier than ones at the bottom. "How about this one...'In My World.' That sounds interesting."

"Alright, but just so you know, this is a translated version. So if something's off, that might be it."

And with that, I was off, strumming at the guitar for the intro before the rest joined in. Nervous, I took a breath and began to sing:

 _Dark side in my heart is..._  
 _It's always bringing in the sadness that just hides in my past._  
 _It's Alright, cause it's nothing to me_  
 _I'll stretch out my arms and fight this fight_

 _My life is in my control._  
 _I'm gazing at this world, but I can't feel my burning soul_  
 _It's like I don't exist, and I can't find the power to protect myself._

 _When was my path chosen for me_  
 _Right down this road I've long avoided?_  
 _Cause now there's no one left to be my light._

 _I won't let fate be my guide_  
 _I will stand and will make my cry for pride_  
 _Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._  
 _Inside this vibe of love._

 _Reality and all twisted prayers_  
 _Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart._  
 _Throwing all the lies away is pointless_  
 _Goodbye, precious life._

 _Dark Cloud in my heart is_  
 _Fading away, and letting all the light shine on the that road I'm on_  
 _Let's Fight, there's no need to fear._  
 _I've gathered all my strength in my two-edged sword._

 _My life isn't left in the black_  
 _I have a shining light that I can count on to have my back_  
 _I feel myself exist again, and I know that I'm never alone_

 _Why was my path chosen for me_  
 _Right down this road I've long avoided?_  
 _But I won't wait to run through the unknown._

 _I won't let fate be my guide_  
 _And I will take this chance to try for pride_  
 _Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._  
 _And hearing this wave of love_

 _I'll crush the numbness of all the sorrow_  
 _That this entire world has given me for far too long_  
 _But it's hard to throw away my soul, cause_  
 _it's my precious life._

 _Yeah!_

 _I won't let fate be my guide_  
 _I will stand and will make my cry for pride_  
 _Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._  
 _Inside this vibe of love._

 _Reality and all twisted prayers_  
 _Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart._  
 _Throwing all the lies away is pointless_  
 _Goodbye, precious life._

 _Go! Change this destiny of mine,_  
 _Cause I will never stop my try for pride._  
 _Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._  
 _And singing this song of love_

 _I'll let it's wish break through all the burdens_  
 _To build up our bonds and make tomorrow come_  
 _All the lies that I threw away have helped cause_  
 _It's my precious life._

 _Yay!_

As the last note faded away, I was roused from the trance the performance had put me in by the sound of an enthusiastic applause. At some point during the song, I had forgotten Lily was ever there and was just playing for the fun of it like I always did when on stage. The only difference was that I had included the lyrics and that was the scariest part of it, having never done so in fornt of others before. So I was surprised I was getting such positive reaction to it.

"So what do you think?" I asked tentively, taking a drink from a glass of water.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Smirking, "I think you're good at this, even the singing was well above average. You're better than what you give yourself credit for."

"You mean it?!" He nodded. "Thanks Lily. So what do you wanna hear next?"

~~~~Just outside, under an open window, 4:01 p.m.~~~~

At the sound of Marcus talking to Lily, I opened my eyes and smiled to myself. _So the Hero can sing too? I wonder why he told me he couldn't? Probably thought he wasn't that good at it._

A new song had started, with a completely different sound to it, but the same pace if not faster. Had a lot of fancy words in it though when he slowed down and began to sing:

 _Give us this day our daily dose of faux affliction_

 _Fogive our sins forged at the pulpit_

 _With forked tongues selling faux sermons_

 _Because I am a new wave gosel sharp_

 _And you'll be thy witness_

 _So gentlemen, if you gonna preach_

 _For God sakes preach with conviction_

 _Strike up the band_

 _Oh, the conducter is beckoning_

And like that, he was off in his own world. Couldn't hurt to sit here and listen, there was a nice breeze and it was warm here. Besides, he'd probably get too flustered if I walked in there and won't be able to sing that well.

~~~~About ten songs later. 4:57 p.m.~~~~

I had taken a small break from playing and the multi-form for something to eat, but Lily was taking care of dinner this time. I walked over to the open window leaned over the sill to looked down at Gajeel ask, "So, how long do you plan on sittin' out here?"

"Uh oh, busted." He said in mock defeat. Standing,"How long did ya know I was out here?"

"After the first song." I quiped, "C'mon, I got one more song I wanna do and Lily's cooking dinner."

He took a few sniffs, came in and sat down in the chair Lily had been using for the last hour or so. Tuning the guitar and bass for this last song, I began to reach deep into place in my memories that held the greatest of the pains that I had experianced give my voice a certain grit that came to Gajeel naturally. Familiar with the feeling and done with the adjustmest to the instruments, I started to play 'How You Remind Me':

 _Never made it as a wise man_  
 _I couldn't cut it as_  
 _A poor man stealing_  
 _Tired of living like a blind man_  
 _I'm sick of sight without_  
 _A sense of feeling_  
 _And this is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_  
 _Of what I really am_  
 _This is how you remind me_  
 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_  
 _I was waiting on a different story_  
 _This time I'm mistaken_  
 _For handing you_  
 _A heart worth breaking_  
 _And I've been wrong_  
 _I've been down_  
 _Into the bottom of every bottle_  
 _These five words in my head_  
 _Scream_  
 _Are we having fun yet?_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no_

 _It's not like you didn't know that_  
 _I said I love you and_  
 _I swear I still do_  
 _And it must have been so bad_  
 _Cause living with him must have_  
 _Damn near killed you_

 _And this is how you remind me_  
 _Of what I really am_  
 _This is how you remind me_  
 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_  
 _I was waiting on a different story_  
 _This time I'm mistaken_  
 _For handing you_  
 _A heart worth breaking_  
 _And I've been wrong_  
 _I've been down_  
 _Into the bottom of every bottle_  
 _These five words in my head_  
 _Scream_  
 _Are we having fun yet?_

 _Yeah, yeah, yet, no no_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no_

 _Never made it as a wise man_  
 _I couldn't cut it as_  
 _A poor man stealing_  
 _And this is how you remind me_  
 _This is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_  
 _Of what I really am_  
 _This is how you remind me_  
 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_  
 _I was waiting on a different story_  
 _This time I'm mistaken_  
 _For handing you_  
 _A heart worth breaking_  
 _And I've been wrong_  
 _I've been down_  
 _Into the bottom of every bottle_  
 _These five words in my head_  
 _Scream_  
 _Are we having fun yet?_

 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Are we having fun yet?_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Are we having fun yet?_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Are we having fun yet?_  
 _Yeah, yeah, no, no_

It took me a while to pull myself out of my mind after the last note had been played. Mostly because of the stunned silence that filled the house, only to be broken by the sound of a utensil being dropped by Lily, making us all jump. After that I kinda just cleared my throat and moved on to putting everything away and replaced the table to it's original spot behind the couch. When I had finished, Gajeel was still staring at me in surprise. Snapping my fingers, he jerked awake.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"What do mean?"

"That voice?"

"Oh, that. Just thought of the more painful experiances that I've had and poof, there it was."

"Could you do it again?"

"Why?" Slipping into it, grinning slyly, "Do you like it that much?" getting close to his face. His breath hitched as he nodded. Continuing to grin, I whispered something in his ear that caused him to just pass out from an excessive nosebleed.

"What did you say to him?" Lily asked

"Only something that a perv like him would enjoy." Clapping my hands together and transmuted the blood into a condensed block of iron for Gajeel to eat later. "Give him a minute and he'll be fine."

"I hate it when you do that." Gajeel growled when he woke up.

"Tell that to the nosebleed you just had."

"Could you two help me with setting the table?" Lily asked, completely ignoring what just transpired.

"Sure thing." Taking Gajeel's work load to apologise, even though I would make up for it later. But for now, this would have to do.

"Hey Marcus, you're good friends with the Shrimp right?" he asked.

"Levy? Yeah, why?"

"Well I was wondering if could...you know..." he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Let me guess, she's still afraid of you." Sighing, "I guess I could ask her to come on a job with us tommorow, if you want."

"That works." Relaxing back into his usual demeanor.

 **Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've posted and I'm really sorry. I've been really busy with school and other things and really didn't have much time to work on my writing. But I'll try to get new chapters to you guys as soon as possible. Until then, see ya!**


	21. The Ring of Anubis

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Ring of Anubus**

 **Author's Notes: I was just going to leave the last chapter as a cliff hanger, but it would've bugged me probably a hell of a lot more than it would you guys. So, I'm gonna roll with this until the end of what I'm calling the 'Anubis arc' for the sake of the possible length this will be. I have a good idea on where I'll have this road lead us and I'll do my best with it. I also apologize in advance for the wait. I've stalled long enough, now on with the show!**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

"Ten minutes till the last depature for Oshibana!" called the conducter from the station platform.

"Hey, Marc," said the bluenette standing at my elbow, "shouldn't we be getting on the train now."

"Yeah, why don't you find us some seats, I just remembered that left something just outside." Jabbing a thumb in the direction of the enterance.

Walking outside, I had to immediately facepalm at the scene that met my eyes. A crowd had gathered to watch a man-sized cat try in vain to drag one of Fairy Tail's dragonslayers up the stairs of the train station. _God dammit Gajeel! This was your idea in the first place, don't chicken out on me now!_ I was never really sure if I said that in my head or shouted it over his screams of not wanting to go and that he'd changed his mind. Getting closer, I could see why Lily was having so much trouble getting Gajeel to move. He had turned his fingers into metal hooks that dug deeply into the cobblestone street. That, combined with the strength gained by training with me, meant it was close to impossible for the exceed to keep him in one spot, let alone move him any further.

"C'mon, we don't have time to deal with your bullshit right now," wrapping my arms around his middle, I gave an all mighty heave and pulled him from the ground and threw him over my shoulder despite his protests and flailing, "Lily, could you do me a favor and grab his bag for me."

"Sure thing." he panted, relieved he no longer had to keep Gajeel from running back home. Staying in his battle form, he grabbed Gajeel's pack as well as his own and followed me and a now strangely complacent Gajeel into the station.

It didn't take long to find Levy amongst the other people in the train car. Putting the iron dragon in the window seat so he couldn't run off, I helped Lily with the luggage and sat down across from him.

"Mind fillin' me in on this job you dragged me on." Gajeel said bitterly, staring out the window as the carriage shook from the train starting to move.

"Quite yer bitchin', again, I remind you, this was something you wanted to do." I chastised, "Now, the four of us are going to take out a large group of bandits that has occupied some nearby ruins, they're paying six hundred thousand for us to do so. But here's the kicker," Now having everyone's full attention, "more than half of 'em are wizards and strong ones by all accounts. There's a huge bonus if we are able recover a magic item owned by one of the richer residents."

"How huge?" Lily inquired.

"See for yourself," holding up the request sheet for all to see.

"EIGHT MILLION!" They all screamed in unison, nearly making me drop the paper in fright.

"What the hell is so damn valuable that they'd pay _that_ much just to get it back?!" Gajeel said quietly while we got suspcious looks from the other passengers.

"Something called," pausing as I scanned that last few lines, "'The Ring of Anubis.'" And I knew exactly why I heard something thump to the floor, for my astonishment was almost as great.

"You're joking right?!" Levy asked shakely from her spot the floor.

"I'm not." handing her the flyer. "I know the name 'Anubis' from an old mythology in my world, being a god of sorts I think. But what does that mean here?"

"Let's just say that this ring makes the Book of Zeref look like a children's toy." Levy answered, Lily helping her back to her seat. _Thank God no one's close enough to hear this._

"That bad, huh?" I asked. She nodded. Letting out a sigh, "Perfect." I added sarcastically, "You guys get some rest. This job just got a hell off a lot more complicated and I need to rethink our strategy a bit." Getting up with my chin tucked in between my index and thumb, ideas bouncing around in my head that would almost work but would get in the way of the secondary plan of this job. I had spent a good part of the day working on it and I don't want it to be all for naught.

"Fine by me," yawned Gajeel, "just wake me when we get there." Sinking into a more comfortable position and laying his head against the window, closing his eyes to the last rays of the sun that cast interesting shadows across his face.

"Wait a minute, aren't we going to talk this out and come up with a better plan together?!" I heard Levy ask as I walked to the front of the car to find a place where I wouldn't be disturbed.

"Relax Shrimp, the Hero's a genius when it comes to this sort of thing. Ya should've seen the plan he came up with in Edolas when we were savin' your hides." Gajeel said casually.

"I remember that our forces never stood a chance and he never had to step in unless something in his plan failed. I believe that only happened once and the men he took out were still unconcious when the one you call Mystogen activated the anti-anima." Lily added. _Yeah, but that only happened because Natsu refused to do as he was told. Then again, I should've expected that._

"Okay, but what if his plan fails this time, what happens then?" She asked.

"Plan B."

"What's that?"

"We start blowin' shit up." Gajeel concluded with a sadistic chuckle before I let the car door behind me shut, hoping a great idea could be encouraged by the fresh air from atop the carriage. _I guess if anything else, I could play it by ear. Won't be as clean though, I just pray we can keep the collateral to a minimum._

A couple hours and a demensional trip later, I walked back to our seats with a new tool tucked under my arm to find the script mage still awake. Putting away the black mass of cloth, "What's the matter, can't sleep?" I asked before sitting down in Lily's empty seat, the exceed himself was asleep in Gajeel's lap, having learned of the infinite mystery of it being extremely comfortable.

"Wha-what?!" startled, "No it's just that," she was blushing slightly, "I never imagined him to be so cute when he's asleep." Hiding face behind her hands in shame of admitting it.

"I know what you mean, with how fiercely he acts you wouldn't expect this sour puss to be what he really is." I said, chucking quietly, knowing Gajeel to be a lighter sleeper than me. Though, not by much.

"What's that?" she asked, embarressment quickly being replaced curiousity.

"Under that prickly exterior, he's a really sweet and thoughtful guy."

"No way!" she said loud enough to make the dragonslayer stir in his sleep.

"Mmhm." taking off my ring, "here's the proof." I whispered as I handed it to her. "He made it for me for the Christmas party and I haven't taken it off since." I explained as she inspected it.

"What does 'always' mean?" her eyes falling upon the engraving before looking into mine and handing it back.

Slipping it back on, "It means, no matter what happens, no matter what stands between us, be it a fight, a misunderstanding, going our seperate ways, or even death, he will still love me. Always."

"That's so beautiful." Tears welling in her eyes.

"Believe me now?" Handing her a hankerchief. She nodded as she wiped her eyes. "You should get some sleep, We'll be arriving shortly." Leaning back in my seat, letting my eyes rest but never truely sleeping.

Having spent the night in a hotel, the rest of the group wasn't too thrilled when I told them that we'd be roughing it until we finished our job. _If they think this is bad, they should try camping with Piccolo._

Wanting to set up a base camp as soon as possible, we flew, with Gajeel carrying Levy, over much of the terrain until we were within a couple miles of the bandit's hideout. These ruins were freightenly familiar, something resembling a mixture of Aztec and Eygptian architecture and it was very big. _Ah man! That's more work for me._ I groaned internally.

With a frown and a sigh, I descended close to the forest area below and began searching for a suitable campsite. With some great luck, I stumbled upon a small clearing that was perfect. Unloading the bulk of my pack, I had large tent set up with with enough supplies to last us three days at the most.

"Alright here's the plan," changing into my new stealth gear, "I'm going to go do some recon, establish our chances, and find out where they're keeping the ring." Throwing on a long black coat with two zippers and a chain connecting at the shoulders, "Levy, it would be for the best if we knew everything we could about that ring and it's Gajeel's job to fly into town to get what you need, since he's going to be the fastest here while I'm gone."

"Better than doing nothing I guess." Gajeel said with resignation.

"What about me?" asked Lily.

"Simple," pulling on black gloves and clapping my hands together to make a combat dagger and a Buster Sword, "your job is to keep Levy safe while Gajeel is away collecting books for her." Giving Lily the dagger and leaning the blade up against a nearby tree, "I think that's everything, any questions?"

"Yeah," Gajeel spoke up, "where'd ya get that coat? I don't remember seeing it before."

"Uhhhmmmm..." I stalled.

Elsewhere, in a ridiculously large castle, thirteen people had baracaded themselves in the kitchen as man with a x-shaped scar and long blue hair was on the rampage. All the while, he was screaming something about where in the hell did his coat disappear to. In a side corridor, a rugged man with shaggy black hair and yule eyes watched in amusement with a wolfish grin.

Back to in Fiore, "I 'borrowed' it from a friend." Marcus lied quickly, smiling sheepishly as he tried to pass this of as the complete truth.

"Well it's pretty badass, do ya think you could get another one from yer friend?" Gajeel asked.

"We'll see." Raising his hood, "I'll tell you guys what I find out as soon as I'm finished." taking flight in the direction of the ruins. Gajeel turned to Levy to have a list of books thrusted into his hand before taking flight as well, but for Oshibana. Leaving Lily alone with the script mage. With only awkward small talk as an alternative, Lily spent most of his efforts to familiarize himself with the new weapons to keep him busy.

Without anyone to slow him down, Marcus flew at top speed towards his objective. He disappeared from the sight of most humans when he closed on the ruined temple. Focusing on speed alone, he instantly broke through and repaired the wall of the top floor. Brushing the hair that had grown longer since joining Fairy Tail out of his eyes, he began a stealthy round of the structure and shrunk into shadows as others came too close.

Marcus, and his family to an extent, was a paradox among saiyans. Even by Goku standards he was strange, as he had found out so long ago. While a saiyan's hair never changed from birth, his did. Saiyans usually had to eat ridiculous amounts of food to keep up their strength, Marcus didn't. There were other, smaller ways that he differed from other remaining saiyans, but he guessed that came from originating different demensions. Most of the time, he was grateful he was different from Goku, Vegeta, and the others. The greatest example of this was when he could easily push aside his love of fighting to think of a more rational and safer route to either complete a job or help his friends become stronger. You could say that the root of this could be that Marcus only wants to be there just in case something happens that only he can take care of.

This was one of many things that plagued his mind when on his own. Even now, as he lurked in the rafters of a large hall observing the many men and women below, he thought of these things. Only to brush them aside and have them replaced with thoughts of a certian dragonslayer. Those always made him smile, for he felt so blessed that everything between them had been going so well with only a few minor hiccups here and there. But he disgarded these as well, having stumbled upon a conversation between two bandits about the Ring of Anubis.

Hovering in a dark corner, he listened to a grizzled man tell his friend, "I've heard that a god lives in that ring, searching for someone strong enough to possess."

"Bullshit," said the other man, "I've been told that you're granted three wishes if you put it on."

"Hey you two! Stop gossiping and get back to your posts!" Yelled a woman holding a staff, walking quickly towards the two men. "Why must I continue to surround myself with idiots?" She asked herself. Marcus so wanted to reply with, 'because it's never a dull moment with them around,' but he kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Gajeel had returned with a large stack of books that were essential for their job. Or at least, that's what Marcus seemed to think. Gajeel never really understood the saiyan at times. Like how he acted like he could easily be mistaken for being at least twenty years older than he really was and in the same instant turn into a five year old by sticking out his tongue or doing something equally as childish. And, more often than anyone would admit, when he could be so prepared when something out of the ordinary happened and knew more about what was going on than anyone else. It's almost as though he could see the future long before it happened. It was kinda spooky.

"Thanks Gajeel," inspecting the tomes, "Wow, these must have cost a fortune!" she exclaimed as she flipped through the well kept, yet aged pages.

"Not a problem," Gajeel brushed off, "Hero's a bit of a workaholic and tends to go out on S-class missions with Erza whenever she's free, says he likes to have the Jewel just in case somethin' happens. I think he just likes the work for some weird reason." But the script mage already stopped listening, engrossed in her studies. Slightly put out, Gajeel turned to his exceed who had just finished practicing with the large sword Marcus had left. "What's with the holes near the top?" he asked as Lily panted.

"Couldn't tell you," he said, after regaining his breath, "but I have a hunch that you could fit lacrimi in them. On another note," popping back to his smaller form, "this blade is a lot heavier than I thought it was."

Gajeel took the blade into his hands to find that Lily's words were true, it was indeed a lot denser than it appeared. Inspecting it for a few minutes and giving it a few swings to test the durability, "It's made of tungsten, so no wonder it's heavy." he concluded, intrigued by the saiyan's choice in materials.

"How'd you figure that out?" the exceed asked, only to recieve a sarcastic look, "Nevermind, stupid question. What meant to ask was," Lily backtracked, "is that a rather dense metal?"

"You bet yer ass it is," Gajeel said as though it were obvious, letting the sword rest on his shoulder, "almost chipped a tooth on a chunk of it once. Metallicana had to take the rest of the day to teach me all of the metals he knew of to make sure I didn't do it again and actually lose one." blinking in surprise, having said more than he ment to. "Anyways," he continued with noticable force, "leave it to Hero to find some way to give us trainin' while on a mission

Night had fallen by the time Marcus returned to camp, exhausted enough that he almost immediatly crawled into Gajeel's lap and fell asleep. He would've too if he hadn't made a promise to tell everyone what he had discovered.

"Hey," Gajeel started, slightly irate and prodding the saiyan's face only have his hand sleepily swatted away, "dontcha have something to tell us?!"

Marcus made a noise between a groan and a whine before pushing his face further into his lover's lap. He continued to do this until Gajeel was pounding the back of his head with his butt of his fists. "Alright, fine!" Marcus shouted as he sat up, glarring daggers at the dragonslayer, "I was going to tell all of you what I found out in the morning when everyone would be awake! But since you're such an inpatient fuck," giving the raven a melodramatic push, "I guess I'll ..." he was about to finish before he got a pushed back, starting what equated to play fight, at least by their standards.

"Are they usually liked this?" Levy asked, hoping Lily would have enough experiance from the past month to answer.

"Only when Marcus is tired," he replied as they almost rolled into the fire, "they often tease each other, Gajeel mostly, but they're usually good sports about it. One night, Marcus came back late from a rather harrowing job that was only supposed to take part of the morning and Gajeel, being Gajeel, decided it would be a good idea to draw on his face while he took quick nap on the couch before dinner." Pulling out some polaroids, "The flashes woke him up." handing them to the script mage.

Levy held them up so she could see them in the firelight and began giggling uncontrolably as soon as she got a good look at them. The first one was just after Gajeel had finished his masterpiece, the words 'I love cock' were scrawled in a speech bubble one cheek, a crudely drawn dick on the other, and black circles on his eyes. The second was slightly blurred, but it was obvious that Marcus had woken up and the dragonslayer had begun to flee. The next was probably taken by Lily, showing that Gajeel hadn't gotten far and was on his back screaming and kicking while Marcus was on top of him, holding his arms above his head with one hand, one knee at his throat, and his other hand held a marker that appeared twice. Once on the left getting ready to swipe and again on the right outstretched as if he delt a swift death blow. The last photo was of the both of them and the aftermath, Marcus was smirking smugly at the camera holding up the peace sign while it looked like Gajeel had just been yanked into the frame, the words 'One does not simply poke a sleeping saiyan' and 'I'm an asshole, I eat the silverware' were written in elegant calligraphy across his face and looking as though he just fought a tornado.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE SHOWING HER THEM PICTURES YOU DAMN CAT!" Gajeel yelled from somewhere in the brush outside the the fire's light radius.

"Hey, hey," Marcus laughed, his head popping up seemingly out of nowhere, "he totally is!" he cheered before he was pulled back down again.

 **Oh my god! I did it! I finally finished a god damn chapter! *Celebratory noises* About time too! Sorry I've kept you guys waiting, I wanna say I started this chapter a month ago, but it's probably been longer. Hope you enjoyed it! Little warning though, I've got some rather dark stuff planned for the future, for this and in general. I'm not saying anymore, so leave a review and I'll see you next time!**

 **P.S. Also, should I write in third-person more or do you guys like the first-person more? It won't affect the next two chapters, but I'd still like to know.**


	22. A Saiyan's Wrath

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter 22**

 **A Saiyan's Wrath**

 **A/N: This might be a rather long chapter, just a warning. It also may not be as dark as I had originally planned, but...yeah, nevermind, discard that last comment. Or not, gods I don't know, just read and find out.**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Marcus said, a bit out of breath as he sat on top of Gajeel, who was flat on his stomach, "I wanted to wait until the morning before I told you my findings. But, as I said before, Gajeel's inpatient and I guess I'll tell you now and give you the plan that I have in mind."

"Now," standing and walking over to a table, brushing the last of the dirt from his coat, "I stole this from one of the higher ups, I think, it shows the entire layout of the temple and were they have senturies hidden behind trick walls and such." Unfolding a huge paper and produced a golden orb of energy so everyone could see it clearly. "It's not as good as the map in my head but if I just add a few things...," grabbing a quill and some ink, he added some extensive notes to the many hallways quick as a flash, "There!' He exclaimed, finished.

Many places on the map were marked with the same symbol, which, according to the key, ment that these hallways had structual weaknesses. Eight places were ticked with the sentury glyph around the outside. Sleeping, eating, and weapon quarters were also marked with the maximum of people that could be in them at any time. Off to the side, Marcus had divided the total number of bandits by magic users. In total, there were a hundred and seventy-five wizards out of the original three hundred. But the rest of the team's attention was drawn to a big question mark in the bottom most chamber, marked with the words 'strange energy.'

"I couldn't get into that room, at least, not without drawing attention to myself. Plus, the door had some sort of fire enchantment that burnt my hand without damaging the glove." Marcus added, pulling off his glove to show the severely toasted flesh on his left hand. Letting Gajeel inspect his hand with care and treat it, knowing he would throw a fit otherwise, Marcus went on, "That almost got me caught, there were probably three strong wizards nearby that would have proved a problem if they heard me. OWWW!" He yelped as the dragonslayer applied aloe and disinfectant to his wound. Biting back the urge to curse, "Anyways, my gut tells me that's where they're keeping the ring. Snooping around some more, I gathered that the leader has the lacrima key that shuts it off. But I didn't find that out until I was leaving to come back here. So," turning to Levy, "what did you find?"

"Sadly, nothing." Slightly ashamed of herself, "All the books I thought would tell us more about the ring just kept saying the same thing."

"And that was?" watching Gajeel finish the bandaging on his hand.

"Either stay away from it or destroy it. They never said why."

"I heard that it may contain the god himself, at least that was the rumor floating around the temple." Marcus added.

"Then why would some rich idiot want it if it's that dangerous?" Gajeel asked, voicing the group's confusion.

"They've may have had it for generations, I remember that there were a lot of things like that in the Royal Palace back in Edolas." Lily said, paw on his chin as he gave the matter some thought.

Everyone followed Lily's lead and began to ponder the question that hung over them. During the silence, Marcus was inspecting and flexing his newly bandaged hand. Since they had started training with sharpened swords four months ago, the two had become masters in first aid due to the saiyan finding a way to put them on an equal playing field. But now it was uncommon for them to enter the guild with a scrape or two nowadays, having become familiar with each others attack patterns. Gajeel had done two layers of gauze throughout his hand and did it in a way that allowed full range of motion. Marcus appreciated the second layer, being ambidextrous, he needed that hand for swordplay,duel-weilding if necessary, and good old hand-to-hand.

"Well, all I know is," Marcus said, finally breaking the silence, "that we were sent here on a job and collecting that ring is part of it. It wouldn't be good for the guild if we went against our clients. However, there will be a lot of fighting and magic going around so it won't be our fault if it's destroyed. So I propose that we let whatever happens happen, we're still getting decent pay even without the bonus. Although," recieving a couple of weird glances, "I would very much like to know what the Ring of Anubis is and the owner seems like the best source."

"And you want the reward." snickered Gajeel.

"And I want the reward," he repeated, irate, "but the point is, let's just do our best not to demolish the place. Can we agree on that?" Getting two nods and a "no promises" from Gajeel. "Since it's getting late, I'll keep the plan brief. Levy and Lily will take out the senturies and begin their assult from the top, Gajeel and I will take the front door were the defenses are the heaviest and meet you guys here." Pointing at the top of the bottom chamber's staircase. "I'll be keeping an eye on all of you, so if you get into trouble raise your power quickly and I'll be there as quick as I can." He added.

Marcus then stared askenly at Gajeel, who asked, "What?"

"Am I allowed to sleep now?" he answered, both joking and serious.

Gajeel just stood there for a moment before he realised what the saiyan was getting at before nodding. Everyone just watched as Marcus gave Gajeel a kiss and slouched over to the tent, yawning before he dissappeared inside it. The dragonslayer just shrugged and the rest followed him soon after as the golden orb faded from existance.

~~~~The Next Morning~~~~

Marcus woke them before noon after changing into his usual gi and made a quick breakfast for everyone to eat before going about the camp to put everything away. They all agreed that they would finish the job today and there was no need to come back. As he finished, he picked up the Buster Sword and asked, "Hey Lily, do you think you're going to use this?" Marcus knew full well that the blade was a bit too heavy for the exceed.

"I think I'll be fine with the dagger you gave me." He replied.

With a small 'shunk,' the saiyan inpailed the ground and unbuckled his own sword and tossed it to Gajeel, who caught it without looking and slung it over his back. There was a flash and in the next second Marcus was adjusting the straps of his new pauldron and blade harness, said pauldron sat on his left shoulder. Pulling the sword from the ground, he gave it a few twirls and sheathed it. He then did a few acrobatic and martial arts moves to ensure he could still move around freely. Marcus frowned a bit, he felt a touch slower with the blade, but it did weigh well over a ton.

With their bags stowed away in a toat capsule in Lily's pocket, the group set off for the temple on foot or wing, in the exceed's case. After a half hour of trecking through the woods, they came upon it's edge and began the assult.

Lily transformed and took flight with the script mage on his shoulder, who was shooting various flavors of magic from her perch. Simutainiously, Gajeel and Marcus attacked the front gate with swords drawn. It didn't take long before the bandits realised that they were under siege and the biggest threat was at the front door, drawing their forces away from the others' entry point. At the first turnpike, Gajeel took the right hallway that lead to the basement door to defend it while Marcus was to take the left and meet up with Lily and Levy before returning to his partner's side.

None who crossed the saiyan's path was still standing when he was done with them. Every now and agian, he would meet another swordsman who gave a decent enough fight, but would still fall. Eventually, he came across the bossman himself, wielding a pair of wicked looking katanas.

"I guess you're not here to hand me the key to the cellar." Marcus jested as his latest opponent felt the crushing blow his sword.

"No, I'm not," he chuckled, "your friends are doing a bang up job of wrecking my operations." There was a hint of a biting edge in his smooth voice.

"Yeah, they're pretty good at that. This isn't even our best demolition crew, that would Natsu's group."

"I'm guessing you lot are from Fairy Tail then?"

"Righto!" Swinging the sword onto his shoulder and displaying his guildmark.

"Well shit, they finally put out a bounty on us. How much are we worth to ya?"

"600K, plus eight mil for that ring that you're keeping downstairs."

Letting out a low whistle, "I knew we were raisin' hell for a lot of folks But 600K, well fuck me sideways."

"Is that an invitation?" Marcus asking jokingly, wearing a shiteating grin as he evaluated the man's phsyique. He did quite like what he saw, the man was built a bit bigger than Gajeel with tosseled scarlet hair and a scraggly gotee.

The bandit leader seemed to be giving him the once over as well, "As much as I want to see what else that pretty mouth of your's can do, I've got an infestation to deal with."

"Booo, I was gonna let ya off that but if you insist," hefting the blade into a fencing stance, " _en garde_!"

They charged each other and clashed with a whirlwind of movement before landing a few feet from each other. Marcus was sporting a cut across his cheek with the lacrima key clenched between his teeth. The other man was experiancing something rather different, his clothes were slowly falling from his shoulders down to his belt in various sized strips before passing out as Marcus's attacks caught up with him.

Pulling the key from his teeth and putting it into his pocket, he brought out two lacrimi that he also stole from the bandit. Slotting the crystals into the materia holds. The first felt hot and was scarlet so it was most likely a fire lacrima and the felt like electricity, so yay for Marcus having some defense against lightning magic.

The next hour or so went by rather uneventfully, Marcus had met up with the other two and began to make his way back to Gajeel. As they walked, Lily was praising Levy's magical abilities as he described how she had saved his skin from two bandits he didn't see. All the while, Levy was valiantly trying to preserve any modesty she could by saying that the exceed would have been fine even if she hadn't had acted.

"What took ya so long?" called Gajeel from his place on the floor against the wall, cradling Air Cleaver, what he called Marcus's sword, in the crook of his arm. So far, the saiyan was the only one careless enough to get a scratch on him.

"I had to make it fun now didn't I?" wiping his thumb across the cut, smearing the blood further.

"Fair enough, let's just finish this and collect the reward."

Producing the key, Marcus walked over to the door and placed it into the lock. There was a click and he felt the larcrima's energy cancel out so he reached out for the latch and gave it a turn. With a creak, the door opened to a long, dark staircase. The saiyan produced another orb like the one last night, but this one moved with them as they descended. About halfway down, Gajeel heard the saiyan's breath catch, speed up for a moment as though he were fighting, and slow back down to take a completely different pattern than the one he knew. The dragonslayer watched him closely as he made a straight line for a metal lockbox in the center of the chamber and broke it open to reveal a simple ring set with an eye shaped, turquoise stone. Everyone but Gajeel walked torwards Marcus to get a better look at it, his eyes widened as he realised something that seem to hit him hard. The man had been possessed.

"GET AWAY FROM MARCUS, NOW!" He ordered, making Lily and Levy jump and look at him like he were crazy. But he did have time to answer their questions as the saiyan began to place the ring onto his finger with a wicked grin.

Blasting a hole to the surface, Gajeel grabbed the others and hightailed it out of there. Just as they left the makeshift tunnel, a blast wave rocked the temple and caused it to crumble and them to crash a few feet into the forest. When the dust began to settle, the three mages began looking for the saiyan anywhere they could.

"Looking for this?" said a sinister voice from above.

They all looked up to see what looked like Marcus in Egyptian clothing holding the actual saiyan by the collar. The copy wasn't exact, he didn't have any of Marcus's scars, his eyes were gold, his hair white, and his features were almost feline in nature. But the real Marcus wasn't looking to good, pale and was about to fall unconscious at any moment. The saiyan was soon tossed towards the group below, landing on the ground back first, and was almost knocked out.

"Thanks to him," wiping his hand off on his pants, "I, the God Anubis, have been given coporeal substance once more. Now, if you'll excuse me," said the self-proclaimed diety, "I have religion to revive."

"The hell you do, get back here and fix Marcus!" Gajeel ordered, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Gajeel...don't..." Marcus gasped, weakly reaching out for him.

"You dare believe you can command a god?" In the next second, a hand had shot through the dragonslayer's chest, obliterating his heart and snapping Air Cleaver in half. "Filthy mortal, you do not have the right to even approach me." Wiping the blood on Gajeel's coat, throwing the man next to Marcus

"No!" whimpered Levy as Lily had been rendered speechless.

Marcus could only watch as the light slowly faded from those ruby eyes, the same red that had it's own fleck in the saiyan's artificial ones. Gajeel was able to grasp the saiyan's hand one last time before he took his final breath. Overtaken by loss and rage, Marcus found the strength to stand. Tears streaming from his eyes, he let out an earsplitting yell as a golden light enveloped him, more brilliant than a super saiyan.

~~~~Meanwhile, in Magnolia~~~~

The temperture of the guild hall had dropped several degrees as a haunting scream made it way through the town. "Did anyone else just hear that?" asked Lucy shakely.

"We felt that." Said most of the guild in unison, causing her to yelp.

"It sounded like Marcus, but he's in Oshibana. What would make him wail with so much pain?" said Erza, just as shaken as the rest of the guild.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this." added Gray.

~~~~Back in the ruins outside Oshibana~~~~

The dust cleared quickly to show a now second teir super saiyan Marcus, his features sharp as the lightning that streaked through his aura. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. This was pure, unadulterated wrath that fed his murderous intent and bloodlust. His eyes had faded behind a haze of white as veins bulged in his forehead, neck, and arms. It was a terrifying sight, so it was understandable for Lily and Levy to look on in fear and keep quiet, afraid of what the saiyan might do. The god quaked under his gaze and turned tail as Marcus drew his sword with deliberate slowness.

"Get back here bitch so I can skull fuck you." Marcus almost whispered before taking off after Anubis, his voice rasping with something rather demonic.

The god barely produced his staff in time to block the saiyan's first double-handed, downward blow. The resounding shockwave leveled the forest behind him for miles as his arms shook from the strain. It was all the diety could do to parry the flurry of attacks that soon followed, barely able to predict were the next one would strike from. When they had stopped, Anubis looked to find a bandaged hand layed flat with the thumb folded inwards. Marcus had his opposite arm and sword under the other and blasted the god into the many fallen trees of the ground. The earth shook for miles around from the impact, splintered wood falling all around the resulting, enormous crater.

Anubis's back arched in pain as blood splurted from his mouth and was unable to move for to long in a fight like this. Marcus was quick to follow, decending like a one winged angel of death and cleaved the arm holding the staff at the shoulder that desintegrated into black dust. The god howled and clutched what was left of the apendage in vain attempt to stop the spilling life essence only have that hand cut off as well by a wicked dagger that had seemingly come out of thin air. The raging saiyan seared the diety's wounds shut only to cut more of his limbs in a torturing nature and repeat the process as they began to regenerate. Anubis was weeping, begging for it to stop as all that was left of him at the moment was a head and a torso. Marcus was about to continue before a voice called out, making him freeze midway and turn his head to the source.

His eyes reappeared as he saw Gajeel sliding down the edge of the creater, the hole in his chest healed. Marcus just stared, dumbfounded as he spoke, "God damn Hero, I'm flattered that you would go this far for me but this is more than a little nuts."

Marcus just stood up and picked up the now powerless ring, leaving Anubis to regrow his missing limbs. Giving it a twirl, he sheathed the buster sword and dropped the form simutainiously before asking, "How?" his voice low.

"I lodged a Senzu behind one of my teeth before Anubis appeared, I heard everything that happened after you transformed. Remind me to never piss you off." He jested slightly.

"Too late for that."

"Wha..." he began before feeling himself flying into the crater's wall and the gigantic sword impail less than a foot to the right of his head, freezing as Marcus's face, still covered in the god's blood, appeared a few inches from his own. His eyes were alight with anger, causing the dragonslayer to gulp as he looked into them.

There was an uncomfortable silence, making it all the more simpler for an effective jump scare to affect everyone when a metalic clang rang through the air as Gajeel's head connected with the enormous blade. He was pushed futher up the wall and off his feet by fistfulls of his coat as Marcus's gaze became even more menacing before he spoke.

"Don't." he growled, "Ever. Scare me like that agian. Do you have any idea how terrifying it was to see you that close to death again or how far I would go to bring you back?! Two words! Human transmutation! And you know how well that ends. I wouldn't even stop there if I had to." He shoated, both his voice and rage faltering at the end as tears began to form. "That's how much your life means to me, so think before you do something that stupid cause I will do something equally as stupid just to save your dumb ass. I don't want to lose one of the greatest things in my life and I don't want to go back to those awful days. Not ever." They were now on their knees, Marcus no longer had the strength to stand as he sobbed into the dragonslayers chest. "Just let me know you're alright before I can go all kill crazy like that, okay?"

"Promise." Gajeel said, holding the saiyan close and rubbing his back to help calm him down.

"Not to ruin the moment, but," Lily said, after a moment, "Anubis is gone."

"What?!" they said in unison, Marcus attempting and failing to turn around to look for the god as Gajeel let go from surprise. As the saiyan groaned from his place on the ground, Gajeel noticed a folded peice of paper tucked under his shoulder plate. It was addressed to Marcus in a rather flamboiant, almost illegeable font.

"I recognize that handwriting," Marcus said quietly as Gajeel handed it to him, unable to read it himself. Clearing his throat, he read the letter aloud in an uncanny impression of Whis. "'Dearest Marcus, I have taken it upon myself to take young Anubis into my care, seeing as it would be a great boon to have a second set of hands here while Lord Beerus is still asleep. You have done quite the number on him, for now he clings to me like frightened child. Why, I remember when he acted like an 'angsty teen,' by your standards, but that's a story for another time. I believe that by the time we next visit Goku and the others he will be a bit more mature. But I must say, I do think that his new appearance suits him better than the last time he had a body. And there I go blathering again. Best of wishes, Whis.'" Folding the paper and stuffing into his pocket with a relieved sigh, he said, "Well thank the gods that's taken care of. What?" he asked incredulously as all of them gave him goofy looks.

"What the heck was with that voice," asked Levy, barely containing her giggles as the others barked in laughter.

"That's what Whis sounds like." he deadpanned, a slight pink tint in his face.

"And...and who's this Whis?" Gajeel asked, struggling to breath.

"A God of Destruction." He answered, completely serious. This made them all stop as they each realized he wasn't joking. "Him and Beerus both and they kicked Goku's ass the first time they met. Well, Beerus did, Whis is pretty laid back."

"But what do they do exactly?"

"Beerus destroys a planet every nine years of sleeping and Whis...huh, I really don't know what Whis does. He probably got bored of the 'destroyer of worlds' schtick."

"You're kidding..." Lily asked, exhasperated.

"Nope, dead serious." Standing, he went over to yank the Buster Sword from the crater wall and sheath it. But when he did, his knees buckled and he fell backwards. "Owww," he groaned.

"You okay," asked Gajeel, smirking.

"Well apparently, reaching a new power level takes a lot out of ya. So yeah, I'm just peachy," sassed Marcus.

"If you wanted me to carry that badly, you could've just asked." Floating above him so he could latch on from behind.

"Just shut up so we can finish this job and go home," he whined, "I'm really tired." His voice slight muffled as his face sunk into Gajeel's long hair.

They did just that, Gajeel leading the way back to town so they can collect their reward and catch the next train home. Collecting the main prize was easy, but the secondary proved to be a bit of a problem.

"Oh and the stone has been scratched, plus its been shaken loose. And look at this, the gold has begun to crack. If my great-grandfather's grandfather saw this he'd be in a right fit. And blah blah blah blah..." the owner blathered on and on until Marcus's shortened patiance came to an end.

"Can somebody slap him," asked the saiyan from his place on Gajeel's back, eyes half closed as his head rested on his partner's shoulder. His face having been cleaned a little while before they reached the mansion.

"Hold this for me, would you Levy?" Said Lily, handing the bag of jewel to the script mage.

"Thank you," as a slap rang through the air along with a yelp, "Now sir, it has been a extremely long day, we just took out an entire horde of bandits, I was possesed by a god,..."

"Who almost killed me," cut in Gajeel.

"...And I've just finished fighting said god. So would you kindly pull your head out of your ass and tell us if we're getting paid or not," he finished tiredly as everyone snickered at that last bit.

"I suppose you did bring it back in one peice, so here." Shoving the jewel into the exceed's paws. "Now get out of my home."

"Well fuck you too," deadpanned Marcus as they did just that.

The saiyan slept the entire way to Magnolia and into the guild as the other went to let everyone know that they were back and to divy up the jewel between them. A few people gathered around their table to see why the looked so ragged as Marcus snoozed on, face first into the wood. They were shocked by their tale, but still relieved that they made it back safe and sound. Levy had been the first to leave while Gajeel and Lily went to grab a couple pints before going home, leaving Marcus alone. Natsu, of course, saw this as a chance to sucker punch him while he was ungaurded but ended up being knocked out cold by a reflexive back fist. Apparently, asleep Marcus didn't play as nice as awake Marcus.

 **And that's almost the end of the Anubis arc, I have a few things left that I'm going to leave for the next chapter. I'm planning for Anubis to be making another appearance sometime in the future, but I don't know what for just yet. You know the drill, leave a review if you want and I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya!**


	23. A Calm Between Storms

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter 23**

 **A Calm Between Storms**

 **A/N: This is gonna be the last chapter until I catch up and go back over the Tenrou arc a bit more thouroghly. Also, Marcus's berserker mode may come up again sometime later and he may do more damage than last time.**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

Marcus jerked awake to hear a book slide to the floor beside the armchair he was sitting in. He had fallen asleep while reading a story that Lucy had recommended, not because it was boring but because he was so God damn sore and tired from all the extra training he had been doing to fully rein in the power of his new form. Not to mention, he still hadn't fully recovered from the fight with Anubis two weeks ago and neither had his patiance for a few things. Touchy and irratable were the closest words that described him right now, it wasn't as bad as it had been though. Thankfully, he had choosen to stay home most of the time, otherwise Natsu would have a few more bruises to add to the ones from his first and possibly last attempt in trying to roughhouse with him. Marcus had now become the third person in the guild that could make the pinkette behave with a single look. Gajeel, who had sat back grinning as he watched the show, knew full well that it would be best for everyone in the house if he gave the saiyan his space until he had a better grip on things, which would be rather soon. The iron dragon had taken to spending time with Levy, finding that her and Marcus were very similar in a lot of ways.

This soon led to him coming back with the book Marcus was currently reading, Lucy having given it to Levy to give to Gajeel before they were both pulled off on jobs by their respective teams. It was about two warriors who met on the battlefield, from opposing sides, both mortally wounded and unable fight each other. As the two sat and awaited death, Dez, an intellectual and open minded, thought it good to strike up conversation with his deathmate and ensure that he didn't feel alone in his last moments. He learned that the man's name was Noxx and was brutish in his mannerisms, which Dez found endearing. They talked for a long while, despite their wounds, and they began to delvelop something that resembled love as they shared things that they had never told anyone. Before the blood loss took it's toll, they knew that this was the last that they would see each other and made a prayer, a wish, to whoever was listening that they could find each other in the next life. With hands intertwined, they had lost consciousness as, by some miracle, a local farmer and his wife were passing through as they buried the dead. Fortune smiled on the two warriors as they made a full recovery and found that the two warring nations had formed a treaty, ceasing all disputes and bringing peace for the time being.

What peace the two lovers had found in each other was short lived, for the now unified countries were soon under the threat of a larger country from the south. They were quick to join the ranks of the military once again, but as allies. They became known for the beautiful way they seamlessly fought together as one and their enemies soon learned to stay clear of their path if they could. But in the last battle, Dez had been forcably seperated from Noxx by the tide of the men they had so effortlessly slaying up until now. Both were overwhelmed, but somehow made it out alive. Dez had one or two serious wounds that were easily treated, but his love had been knocked unconscious when a mace collided with his helm. Noxx slept for two days and when he finally awoke, it was clear that there was something different about him. He had lost all of his memories about his feelings towards Dez and began to fall for a young maiden who often visited wounded soldiers, leaving his lover in distaught as he watched him leave his arms forever.

This was as far as Marcus had gotten and he knew something else was going to happen, for the book was called _Shades of Love & Tragedy_. Marking his page, he set the book down and stretched his stiff muscles before grabbing his sound pods and walking outside to his clearing for today's training. Removing his shirt and shoes, the saiyan grabbed his Buster Sword and set the gravity lacrima for two thousand times the planet's own gravity on himself and the blade. Almost immediatly floored, he transformed into super saiyan two right out of the gate and let his music conduct the flow of his movements. Often times, the songs were either upbeat and called for swift movement or were warlike and needed more aggression. But everynow and again, something slow would make it's way into his playlist and his movements became more graceful and fluid as he almost danced through the stances and the ridges of his muscles were clearly defined by the sheen of sweat he had aquired. Both of these things captivated a silent visitor in a tan cloak, unable to make himself known as he could not take his eyes off the beautiful elegance of the saiyan's single-minded intent of control.

The spell was broken when Marcus froze as he felt a pair of hands he didn't recognize on his sides slide down to his hips, making him shudder as someone breathed in his musk. Subconsciously shutting the lacrima off, the saiyan had the owner pined to the ground in less than a second with a blade to his throat. The cloak's hood dropped to reveil a stunned Laxus, who was just as surprised as Marcus to be were he was.

Standing, Marcus held out a hand and pulled him to his feet, "The fuck was that about?" he asked with a growl, pulling off the sound pods.

"I-I don't know, I was passing through and I thought I'd stop by to say hello. I didn't hear anyone in the house so I just followed your scent here. Last thing I remember was watching you train, the rest is blank." he explained, confused. For some reason, his instincts were telling him to be afraid of Marcus as his sharp, cold turquoise eyes bore into him.

Leaning the sword against a fallen tree, he let out a sigh and softened his gaze. "It's fine, I sometimes do the same thing to Gajeel without meaning to. You know, I always had a feeling that you swung that way." He said with a smirk as Laxus began to get flustered, "I'm surprised that you hadn't given in and had your way with Freed, I sure he'd be more than willing." His grin grew as the dragonslayer's face became the same shade as a tomato. Letting his form go, he gave Laxus a light slap across the shoulder, "I'm just fucking with ya," he laughed as he pulled out a small package.

This pulled the blonde out of his embarassment, "I didn't know you smoked," he commented as the saiyan lit one up.

"And I didn't know Gajeel was bi until I saw him flirting with Levy, but you learn something new everyday." he said after the first drag, "But I don't really, I've had this pack for probably six months now cause I hardly ever want one, plus Gajeel hates the smell they give off."

"I kinda like it, gives your scent an extra kick." He admitted, reluctantly.

Marcus blinked a couple times, opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. After a pause and another drag, "You know, strength can be a real bitch sometimes." he said simply, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"When you have more power than you know what to do with it quickly becomes pretty annoying to keep it under wraps so you don't do more than you mean to. And when you suddenly break past your previous limits, you have to repeat the process of familiarizing yourself with your new abilities. I had been fine with my previous power level cause I knew how to get stronger if I needed to, but I didn't and I'm pretty pissed off about that. Hell, I had more than I needed before I hit this new territory." He explained, still a little cross with Gajeel who poured gasoline onto that particular fire.

"Pfft hahaha, you've got to be the only person to ever bitch about getting stronger," laughing contently.

"And why shouldn't I, it's a burden and I fucking hate it!" Flailing a little bit and accidently burning himself with the cigarette, "Fuck," he hissed, trying to hold back a moan.

"You alright man," raising an eyebrow at the peculiar look on the saiyan's face.

"Yeah," sounding strained as heat rose in his face.

"Well alrigh...," he started before he was assulted by a blast of arousal from the saiyan, "What the hell, do you have a burn kink or something?"

"Sort of," forcing himself to think of other things, "I only found out about it on my last job when I was burned by an enchanted doorknob while sneaking around a bandit fort. Damn nearly got me caught." Finally able to will away his erection, Marcus let out a breath of relief. "I had to clean myself up before I returned to camp."

"Does Gajeel know?"

"Smelt it as I walked into camp, and knowing him, he might be coming up with some way to use it to tease me with."

"Does he tease you a lot?"

"Well it's the one of two things he can do to feel superior, which I could care less."

"What's the other thing?"

"He tops." Marcus admitted shamelessly.

"Wha.. I thought..." Laxus began, his face turning red again.

"That I did because I'm stronger? Doesn't always work that way, besides," a thought occuring to the saiyan that made him grin mischieviously, "those cock piercings of his feel amazing." When Laxus turned an even deeper shade of red, "Why are you so surprised and embaressed by this, you worse than teenager. If I didn't know any better, I'd even say you've never even kissed a guy before." he teased.

"I have too," he said defensively.

"Prove it to me," tapping his own lips, "plant one here and I'll take it all back." having made out with enough guys to know the difference.

"Fine!" Stomping up to Marcus,he bent down, cupped his chin, and gave him a brief kiss blushing, if even possible, harder.

"You call that a kiss," floating to eye level and grabbing him gently behind the head, Marcus pulled him into a deep, almost erotic kiss that left them both breathless. "Now that, was a kiss," he said with a sultry flair.

His words fell on deft ears, Laxus was still stuck in his own little world of bliss. Marcus couldn't blame him, cause it was nothing like all those lustful kisses with Gajeel, he had felt fireworks. Snapping his fingers, the dragonslayer came to his senses.

"If you want," Marcus said softly, "this can be our little secret. Just think of it as a lesson."

"I think I might need another session professor," he said shamelessly, surprising them both.

"You're a greedy one aren't you?"

~~~~The next day~~~~

In a considerably better mood, almost suspiciously so, Marcus took the day off from both training and isolation and took a walk around town by himself. Having vented the last of vestiges of negativity by teasing Laxus and those secret kisses, the saiyan finally felt like his usual, cheery self. Every now and again he would walk into a store to inspect new wares or stop and talk with passing guildmembers, all glad to see he was in a happier state of mind. He had stopped for lunch at one of his favorite restaurants, a cafe with a balcony overlooking the canal, when Mirajane had come up to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hiya Mira," he greeted warmly as she approached his table, "What brings you here?"

"Why you of course," sitting in the chair the saiyan offered, "the Master said he will be annoucing the names of the particapants for the S-Class trials this afternoon and he wants everyone to be there. I guess I got lucky running into you here." As she spoke, Marcus sensed a certain pinkette moving away quickly, used for his nose only.

"Oh," there was a flicker of saddness in his eyes before he hid it.

"Is something wrong," concern and curiousity adorning her voice.

"No, I was just caught of gaurd, that's all," playing off his usual mannerisms. "So," he asked, "who do you think will be choosen this year?"

After ordering a cup of tea, "Well, it goes without saying that you, Natsu, and Gray have a chance at this year. Other than that, I haven't got a clue," she said thoughtfully.

"You really think Gramps will choose me," he said, flattered.

"Of course, I still remember how you won that duel against Erza of all people. I don't think I've ever seen the guild that surprised before," she said sweetly.

"I'm surprised I didn't wreck the guild, I mean, I was really, really drunk."

"And I'm sure the Master has taken that as how well you can control yourself."

"You call picking a fight with the Queen of Fairies self-control," raising a meaningful eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oh look! Our tea's here," she laughed nervously, avoiding the question. Marcus let it die there, her silence on the matter was answer enough.

Marcus paid for his meal and their tea a little while afterwards and walked with her to the guild. As they walked, the saiyan looked up, slightly bemused by the mass of dark clouds that had came out of no where. But he shook it off and hoped that it was just a freak storm or something.

No one noticed them as they walked in, everyone's eyes on the closed curtains of the stage. Mira had disappeared as soon as they had stepped inside so he just stuck his hands in his pockets and casually floated over to Gajeel and Lily. The exceed took his now familiar place on the saiyan's shoulder, finding mutual comfort from it and that it annoyed Gajeel. The both of them having teamed up to torment the dragonslayer whenever he started to get out of line.

"Hey babe," Marcus greeted, kissing him on the cheek, "anything happen yet?"

"No, but I think Salamander's about had it with waiting, come to think of it, I am too!"

"Well, I don't think it will be long now."

Just as Marcus finished his sentence, the curtains pulled back to reveal Makarov and the three S-Class mages of Fairy Tail. He went on to name Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Freed, Juvia, Levy, Cana, and Mest as eight of the nine contestants this year. Marcus's eyes narrowed as he looked at the mage, not fooled by his illusionary magic. "And lastly, but definately not least, Marcus Sabeth, our very own Golden Warrior!"

"Oh now he's teasing me too," recognizing the name was stuck with since Sorcery Weekly gave it to him when he, somehow, lost the twenty-four hour race with the other four guys. It wasn't a terriable experiance, but he and Gajeel were put into rather compromising poses to appeal to the yaoi fangirl/fanboy fanbase.

"At least you were picked, this blows big time," growled Gajeel, muttering a few choice curses under his breath. "So I'm guessing you'll want me as your partner."

"Nah, I'm thinking about flying solo. Besides," a sly smirk on his lips, "I think someone else may want you as their partner, you know, blue hair, really into books, seems to have a thing for you now."

"Shu-shut up! I was just kiddin' with her. I'm dating you aren't I," he said, blushing.

"Define dating and besides, wasn't it you who started the whole 'you can sleep with anyone you like if I can' thing when you paid Gildarts to fu...," was all he said before Gajeel covered his mouth as people started to pay attention to the conversation.

"Paid Gildarts to do what," asked Lily, rather amused.

"I'll tell you when we get home," promised the saiyan.

"No you won't!"

"I'd like to see you stop me, besides, you're just jealous he was better at it than you."

"Stooop," he groaned, shunting them outside as others were begining to catch onto the saiyan's suggestive comments and tone.

"Now you've got to tell me what happened," Lily said, smirking just as much as Marcus. "Nooo," he gasped when the saiyan whispered the story into his ear.

"Yep, it was one hell of a night," he boasted, remembering it fondly.

"And the whole thing was Gajeel's idea," chuckling as the humor of the situation became apparent.

"I think he's begining to regret it too," Marcus smirked as the dragonslayer flew off towards the house.

They soon followed suit, but at a slower pace. As they did, Lily asked, "So what kind of training are you going to do for the next week?"

"Quite honestly, I'm not going to. What I'm need to do is get some rest so I don't collapse halfway through the trials," he answered tiredly as it began to snow.

"I guess you're right, you've already been working hard. You deserve a break."

And so, for the next week, Marcus took it easy and mostly goofed off for the entire time. He read a couple more books in that time after finishing the one he got from Lucy and took a lot of naps to take care of his fatigue. By the day it was time to gather in Hargeon for the trip to Tenrou island, he was back at one hundred percent and ready for the fights ahead as he stared solumnly out towards the sea. The others believed he was just serious about winning but Gajeel had noticed that he had been a bit distracted as the day approached. True to his past record, the saiyan shared nothing with him and pretended that everything was fine. One day, he will tell the guild everything he knew. But for now, he was focused on one thing.

Stop Acnologia before it can destroy Tenrou island and freeze them in time for seven years.

 **Alrighty, Imma just jump into the next chapter as soon as I get this posted and get it done as soon as possible. Until then, leave a review and I'll see ya later!**


	24. A Silent Resolve

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter 24**

 **A Silent Resolve**

 **A/N: Personal update, I finally got my Fairy Tail tattoo. Same place and color as Gajeel's. Carry on.**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

"It' sooo hoooot," whined Lucy from her deckchair, dressed in a flowery bikini.

Marcus opened an eye to look down at the deck from were he layed on the fore mast's yard. He had been there for a good portion of the journey pretending to sleep, making the others wonder how he could be comfortable with a giant sword strapped to his back. He had been ignoring them for the most part, readying his resolve for the coming storm and preparing himself for the possibility that he may fail, that they won't make it out of this one. In the week leading up to the S-Class trials, he had visited King Kai and left him instructions to watch over them and report to his friends and family if the worst should come to pass. But most importantly, keep them out of the whole affair. This was his mission, his chance to prove that Goku hadn't trained him for nothing. He was also set on revealing that he knew almost exactly how everything was going to play out if he could take down Acnologia and change the timeline. It wouldn't matter then, so what would be the harm in telling them. But, if they were to be put under the seven year stasis, he would continue to keep it secret until the end of the Grand Magic Games, as he had originally planned.

 _"Lighten up, you're being too serious about this,"_ said King Kai, startling Marcus. But the movement was small enough that no one noticed.

 _"How can I not be!? You know better than I that power levels are bullshit and its anyone's guess for what the outcome will be."_

 _"Fine, if you're gonna be such a sour puss I'll just send Goku your way,"_ he said childishly.

"Nooo," exclaimed the saiyan, shooting up too fast and upseting his balance, causing him to fall and land spread-eagle on the deck with a long, quite groan. He gave a thumbs up to say that he was fine so he wouldn't have to explain himself. Hoping that they believed his outburst had been the result of a dream, he continued telepathically, _"If you send him, it'll bring a lot of questions that I can't answer."_

 _"Fine, fine, I was only kidding, sheesh. But if things start to get dicey, I'll have him on standby to teleport you guys out of there."_

 _"Why?"_ Rubbing the spot where he had hit his head on the deck as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. _"Can't you just revive us with the Dragon Balls if we're killed instead of trapped in time?"_

 _"That's the thing... I asked Dende if Shenron or Porunga can do that and he said that they would only be able to revive one of you since you are all from demensions that the Namekians had no idea existed before they altered the Dragons' wishing abilities."_

 _"Then just use Porunga then if they can only bring one of us back per wish,"_ as he began to stand.

 _"I think you misunderstood me, both of them can only revive one person total per demension."_

Marcus froze and paled, his eyes became fearfully wide as the implications of those words made themselves brutily, painfully clear. If he died, that was one thing, but if more than one of the others did he wouldn't be able to choose who to bring back. The thought alone tortured him enough that he began to feel like his heart was going to collapse under the pressure. Forcing himself to be more focused on what he could sense on the island, he jumped when he felt a hand enclose around his wrist and wheel him around to face the owner.

Gajeel, who had been arguing with himself whether or not to do so, had come over to see what was wrong with Marcus even though they were opponents since no one could reach him with words. The dragonslayer had a look in his eye that told the saiyan that he wasn't going to leave him alone until he got a satisfactory answer. "What's goin' through that head of yer's? I know that look, it means something really bad happened and yer gonna tell me whether you like it or not," he said quietly enough that Marcus had to hang onto every word.

"I can't, at least not until I'm completely certain of something," he hissed in equal silence, thinking fast, "but I will promise you this, I will know by the end of today. Can you wait until then?" If there was anything that he had picked up from Gajeel, it was how to counter his stubborness.

"You promise?"

"Promise."

They kissed and turned to the sound of Gramps explaining the first trial and it's rules. Marcus, already familiar with the details, got ready to take off at the master's word. When the start had been announced, everyone turned to see a dust cloud where the saiyan had been standing and a golden comet streaking towards the smoke signal.

Landing gently, his black hair falling back into place, he reached out and searched for others on the island. It was a given that the S-Class were here and he chose a cave that didn't lead to any of them. As he continued to feel out Tenrou, three more presences stood out, one etherial, one carried the feeling of death, and the final one he could not pin point as he felt it everywhere in equal amounts. He stuck his blade in the ground as he came across a closed gate. Though he could blow it away with a flick of his hand, he had to obey the master's rules and sat cross legged with eyes closed against his Buster Sword as he awaited his challengers.

"Ah, Marcus is our first opponent."

"Two against one, this is going to be easy!"

"Easy! Easy," chanted Bixlow's dolls.

"If that's what you think," Marcus said, not even bothering stand, "then I let you have the first move to show how wrong you are."

"If you insist, but know this," announced Freed, drawing his sword, "we will not be holding back even though we are friends."

"Good to hear, cause neither will I."

Freed and Bixslow attacked simutainiously, leaving a crater where the saiyan had been sitting. When the dust cleared, both the man and his blade had disappeared.

"Oooo, nice shot! Try again for a Jewel," said a slightly mocking voice from above. The two looked towards the source to find Marcus standing on the pommel of his sword, which was impailed at a downward slant in a wall.

They bombarded him with magic attacks, this time he did not move from his post and stuck out a hand to create an invisable shield of energy. Finding that this was a waste of precious energy to maintain, he stepped off the blade, grabbing the hilt as he fell, and spun upwards to bring the back of the blade down in a earth-shattering blow between the two mages, knocking them off balance. In his haste, Freed and Bixslow seemed to be moving in slow motion as they tried to regain their footing. Tossing his sword into the air, he took out Freed first, swiftly followed by Bixslow. As they fell, Marcus jumped into the air after his sword and flipped over once as it slid into it's harness. He landed cat-like in front of the gate, an arm and leg outstreched for balance and a hand on the hilt to steady his blade.

"Sorry guys," dropping his cheerful act for something more grim, "but I can't waste my time playing with you," walking through the now open gate.

As he walked through the remainder of the cave, he began to talk to himself. "Now that deathly presence has to be Zeref, no doubt about that, and the one I'm sensing from the plants is most likely that guy from Grimmoire heart," he half-whispered, chin tucked in his fingers, "That leaves Mavis to be that last one, the one that's all ghostly."

"Wow, you've got be the first person to know I was still here in a long time," said a small girl in a white dress with long, blonde hair.

"Jesus Christ!" Marcus probably jumped a good five in the air from the sudden appearance of the first master on his left.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she apologized, bowing slightly.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting you to come out nowhere like that," assuring to her that all was well.

"That's good. So, you know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"Marcus Sabeth, saiyan, Fairy Tail member, and interdemensional traveler. I'm currently in the middle of the S-Class trials."

"Sounds like fun, can I join you?"

"I don't see why not but uhhh..."

"What is it," she asked innocently.

"Can you keep a secret," she nodded. To her, the saiyan confessed his real goal whilst on the island and the consequences if he did not succeed. He told her that he knew of the spell that could save them if he failed, "I'm asking this of you now, if it comes down to it, take whatever you need to save us. It might just be better than the alternative and I just can't choose who should come back," he finished desprately.

"Do not worry, you have my word that I will do whatever I can to save you and the rest of the members of my guild."

"I can't thank you enough," he said, relieved beyond words.

"Your dedication to your friends is thanks enough," she said, smiling warmly, "It makes me so glad that our guild has become so much like the family I had envisioned it to be."

As they walked through the tunnel's end, a thought occured to Marcus. "Hey Mavis," she hummed in response, "can the other's see you?"

"If what you've told me is true, only you can for now."

"Good to know," bringing an end to their conversation.

Marcus had been the first to finish the first trial, so he spent his spare time focusing on resting and answering Mavis's questions out of the corner of his mouth so he wouldn't be seen as a lunatic. A lot of it was the basic set of questions for someone like him, what was a saiyan and others of the like. She was very interested in the relationship between him and Gajeel, budding yaoi fangirl in the making, and as he answered her inquiries, he began to notice something.

Their relationship was kinda in a wierd place, it wasn't as solid Natsu and Lucy's or anyone elses. It felt like that they were just really good friends that had tendacies that would make it look as though they were dating. Marcus really did love him, but was it the love for a boyfriend or that of a surrogate family member. This left him a bit unsettled, but he couldn't focus on that right now. He had a mission to complete and he would not let these thoughts distract him from that.

The last of the five teams finally hobbled into view a few minutes later looking rather ragged. But that was unimportant, on the edge of Marcus's purposely limited energy senses, the rest of Grimmiore Heart were on their way to collect Zeref. Unaware that their endeavor would prove fruitless and ultimately become their downfall, if Marcus didn't get his hands on them first. He half listened to Makarov giving their next task of finding Mavis's grave. There was no need to be worried about that at the moment, two more of the dark guild's members came ashore and were prowling through the island's forest. Marcus made a mental note to keep a perverbial eye on them as he took off into the sky near the Tenrou tree whilst he waited.

He and Mavis were there for a while, she sat in his lap as he meditated in midair to better observe the going ons of the island below him. Mavis, at one point, asked if he was going to continue the trial and look for her grave, being able to lead him right to it. He shook his head and told her, "Protecting our guild is my only concern right now. But if I were to do so, wouldn't it be cheating to have you help me? Besides, I could just follow Gramps's energy signal." He said nothing more after that, but she was happy with his response, almost proud. She kept to herself as she seemed to be thinking of someway to reward him for his selflessness.

After almost two hours, Marcus told the young master that is was time for him to start fighting. She knew she wasn't much help in battle so she promised to wait for him at the base camp as he began to take on his real task.

Natsu and the others had encountered Zeref and were fine for the time being. There was a moment when the dragonslayer's energy was almost completely enveloped by the dark wizard's. But before Marcus could so much as move in thier direction, it reappeared. So the saiyan was now moving steathily towards Gajeel and Levy's position, sensing the hunters from earlier nearby. He had been able to jump in to save the script mage before the iron dragon, but he had made a slight error that was definately going to leave a mark.

Staring down the attacker in front of him while holding the other by the beak. "You alright Levy," he asked as blood bloomed from the blade impailed through his forearm.

"Yeah but..."

"There's a fucking sword in your arm," Gajeel exclaimed, a bit exhasperated.

"Oh yeah, you'd think that this would hurt like a bitch but I barely feel it," throwing the bird into his friend and wrenching the sword from his grip, "You two should go let the others know that we've got unwelcome guests and more would be arriving soon. Which, I might add, you would've known about if you had been paying attention," chastised the saiyan.

"Whadda ya mean," he asked.

Marcus sighed. He broke the front of the blade near his arm and tossed at his dazed opponents, sufficantly killing them. Pulling the remainder out by the hilt, "If you actually look for energy in that direction," pointing with the katana, "you'll find the entirety of Grimmiore Heart knocking on our doorstep." His voice low and eyes slightly dark with the resolve to kill again. "And before you say anything, their entire guild wants us dead, so if we stop them from moving, whether by death, serious injury, or retreat, they will keep at it until they succeed or die. Killing them is the most merciful thing I can do, you both have seen what I can do when that isn't my intention." Niether of them could argue with that logic and silently watched him as he scribbled something on a paper he made and impailed it on the blade. Checking to see if it was secure, the saiyan made a quick calculation before chunking the sword in the direction of dark guild's airship, spinning end over end.

"What was that," asked Levy.

"A declaration of war. You two head to the base camp and warn those there, I'll gather the others and bring them back there as quickly as I can." He then disappear in a blur, leaving the two to shrug to each other and follow the saiyan's orders.

~~~~On the Grimmiore Heart airship~~~~

Everyone one the main deck had become stock still as a broken katana crashed through the canopy and grazed against Hades' shoulder as it impailed itself in the wall behind him. They were all silent as he removed it and read the attached letter aloud:

 _Greetings from Fairy Tail,_

 _This is just a formality of war that I must observe and I will tell you quite plainly, if you believe that you will cover this island in the blood of fairies and aquire Zeref, you are dead wrong. I have already taken out two of your hunters with no effort and from what I sense from here, your top mages won't do much better against us. As you read this, I am gathering our members to face you united and as one mind. I will give you one chance to turn around and leave before we break your forces down to nothing. If any of your members wish to surrender, they will be treated with great kindness and will not be turned over to the agent from the Magic Council that believes himself hidden amoung our ranks._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Marcus Sabeth, the Golden Warrior of Fairy Tail_

 _P.S. That graze on the shoulder was completely intentional._

"What are your orders Master," asked Ultear.

Hades growled, "How could this punk know of our plans and my exact wording? Who is this 'Golden Warrior,'" he asked.

Ultear spoke, "From what I gathered on Galuna Island, he is from a different demension, extremely powerful, and seems to more about what's going on around him than his guildmates. He saw through my disguise and looked at me with pity as he asked me what it felt like to watch what remained of my mother melt away. When I answered that I was glad to see her go, he responded with, 'is that what you truely feel, deep down?' As much as I would wish otherwise, his words still ring inside my head." She indeed truely looked troubled by it.

"Sounds like your getting soft Ultear," jeered Zancrow

"You would be singing a different tune if you saw what I did a few weeks ago," snapped the time mage, "He fought a god and won, tortured him for almost killing his lover." She shivered minutely at the memory.

"He what," exclaimed the godslayer.

"Enough," commanded Hades, "this Golden Warrior sounds like he will be a hinderance to our plans, Ultear," calling upon the mage, "You seem to have been observing him for a while now, what can you tell us of his abilities?"

"He has three forms, one is his base form in which he is still quite powerful. The other two are where his 'Golden Warrior' name comes from and his power leaps expenentually. He mainly uses his hands and weapons for combat, but I have seen him use blasts that can obliterate entire mountain ranges with ease. He can aslo create anything he needs just by clapping his hands together to form a circle. His eyes are artificial, so illusionary and eye magic are useless on him," surmized Ultear.

"So in short, we're screwed," sighed Zancrow.

"Not neccessaryly, he does have limits. He's extremely weak to lightning magic and he cannot use his creation abilites with his other powers without putting great strain on himself," said Ultear.

"Excellent, we shall continue with assult on Tenrou Island. You have you're orders, and you see the Golden Warrior," said Hades confidently, "he is mine to kill."


	25. What does the snow become when it melts?

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter 25**

 **What does the snow become when it melts?**

 **A/N: Hi guys, it's been a while hasn't it. I've just been giving this series a lot of thought and I need to rewrite a lot of stuff, but, they could work in my favor if we think that their quality, way of conveying the story, and the way they've been improving could be related to Marcus' growth as a character. Plus, I don't think I could pull off rewriting all of that with everything else I've got going on. I mean, I've actually started to write one of the books that been kicking around in my head. So uh... yeah, let's just keep going with the mistakes that I've learned from.**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

Marcus had a hard time connecting the events that followed. He could remember a few things clearly, even if he didn't want to. He could recall the looks on everyone's face as he took down the army of wizards that Grimmiore Heart had sent onto the island in cold blood. At the time, he had so many walls built up around himself that he didn't care about what they could be thinking. They didn't know what would happen if he failed.

He could recount how he faced off against Hades alone, leaving the rest of the guild to deal with the remnents of Grimmiore's forces. How he was seperated from his weapon and lacrimi that protected him from fire and lightning magic. He remembered waking up in camp, sore, everyone looking battle-worn, Gajeel and strangely Laxus by his side, and the terror as he felt the twisted energy of Acnologia approaching the island. He recalled the incredibly stupid and life threatening thing he did next.

He was low on power, but he thought of how the sun supplies the plants with energy and how Goku had powered a spirit bomb with to refuel himself. Heat is just energy, when you think about it, surely he could just transmute it into his body so he could destroy the black dragon. Right? He claped his hands together and immediatly regreted his decision. To say it was painful wouldn't even put it in the same star system to what Marcus was experiancing. But he didn't want the others to know, so he gritted his teeth and did his best to keep silent. With more energy than his body could bear, he lanched Acnologia into the air by it's tail and immediatly prepared to use his strongest blast, the famous Kamahamaha wave. He didn't care that it was dangerous as he poured all his energy as he unleashed it. All he wanted was for them to survive and go home today, not years from now.

For a breif, beautiful moment, everyone thought he did it. But Marcus, weak and barely standing, couldn't let himself believe that's all it took, that it was over. He knew the moment he let himself think that Acnologia had been destroyed, the dragon would come back. So he watched and listened with every part of his being for the beast.

He was right.

In mere seconds, the dragon was repairing itself like a more horrifying version of Majin Buu. He must have missed a small fragment of it's body. Drained, he fell to his knees, looking at the damge the transmutation and blast had done to his limbs. They were burnt, blistered, and bleeding. It would be unwise to try it again, but he wasn't feeling particually sage-like at the moment. He looked to his guildmates, no, his family and made his choice. They ran to stop him from doing it again as he spread his arms in preperation. Before he brought them together to form the circle, he wispered, "It's up to you, Mavis. Protect our family." A single tear fell as he closed his eyes and slammed his palms together. He felt something lash across his face before everything went dark.

Seven years would pass before most would wake up, dazed and confused. Except Marcus, almost dead from lack of energy and his injuries. Wendy did what she could, but she could only mange to stop the bleeding. When they made it home and kicked out Twilight Ogre from the barn that was now the guild, Jet went to fetch Porlyusica while they set up a bed for him upstairs. Gajeel had tried the Senzu beans that had been preserved with them, but they were only able to stablelize his energy levels. The witch was able to heal most of his wounds, but they would leave marks on his upper body and a single, thin cut that lanced from his left jaw to his right forehead, narrowly missing his eyes. She told them that he wasn't out of the woods just yet and someone should keep an eye on him. Obviously, Gajeel volunteered, so did Lily and Levy. But everyone else was strangely quiet, remembering that he had killed a lot of people on the island and couldn't bring themselves to forgive him for that. So most every person in the room was surprised when Laxus also volunteered to watch Marcus.

But Makarov wouldn't allow it, saying that he should only be cared for by his guild. But Laxus pointed out that no one else was volunteering. They started to argue, which escalated to shouting before Porlyusica brought a hand down upon both of their heads and telling them to stop disturbing Marcus' rest. Another voice spoke up, one that no one recognized. They all turned to see Mavis standing at in the doorway.

"Then let him back into the guild. Its obvious that he wants to help, so let him," she said, "There's no way you could know this, but Marcus gave everything he had to save everyone here. I felt in the energy he gave for the Fairy Sphere how much he loved you all, how he thought as everyone here as his family, and how torn up he was about not stopping Acnologia. So let Laxus back into the guild, let him repay Marcus for his sacrifice."

The room felt a bit guilty as they watched Makarov as he was silent for a very long time. "Fine," he answered, leaving the room without a word more. All but the four who were to watch Marcus filed out and followed, stunned.

A sort of routine was worked out, Lily, Gajeel, and Levy would take turns resting while the others kept an eye on the sleeping saiyan. But Laxus, on the other hand, refused to leave. When asked why, all he said was, "He's the reason I'm part of the guild again." They let him be after that and would bring food and drinks along when it was time to switch. Freed eventually joined the chain as well as the other members of the Thunder Legion.

This went on for a few weeks, during that time, someone noticed a sealed envolope addressed to the saiyan on the table beside him that wasn't there the night before. There was some dispute on whether or not to read it until Freed sealed it with his magic, keeping it from being opened. A few days would pass before Marcus woke up to find Laxus asleep in a chair next to him. A bit confused as he looked around, it took him a few moments before he realized what must've happened.

"What a waste of effort that was," he growled to himself, extremely wrathful towards himself. Ripping the blankets off himself, he stood up and started to look for his sword. "It must be here somewhere," he grumbled loudly to himself, planning to take off for a while until he could face the guild again. In his efforts, his searching had brought him over to the sleeping dragonslayer to ask him where it was.

But before he could wake the blonde, he had noticed a series of old, faded scars on the underside of his forearms. To anyone else, these would be invisible. Marcus' heart became heavier the longer he looked at them, he had a huntch as to their cause. The only question he had was why. Why would Laxus do that to himself? Where they alike? Why should he leave? What would it accomplish? He had failed to stop Acnologia, nothing he did would change that. He screwed up and now the guild had to go through the suffering he'd despertly tried to prevent. What kind of fighter was he? Not a good one if he can't even proctect those close to him. Honestly, why did he even try to defy fate? Not like it would have worked.

Sniffling, he sat back down on the bed and hugged his knees. He sat like this for sometime, mentally abusing himself for his failure. But another part of himself tried to inform him that there's a bright side, from what he could sense, everyone was doing well. But that didn't help. He knew he shouldn't do this to himself, and he fought hard against it. But his negative feelings towards himself were too strong and he gave up, letting himself go numb to everything.

He didn't know how long it had been when Laxus had woken up with a yawn, he just knew he couldn't look him in the face. The blonde groggly looked over to the bed, expecting the saiyan to still be asleep but instead found him with his knees tucked under his chin, eyes finally open but dark and empty. It was an unsettling sight seeing Marcus like this, he was usually so full of life that Laxus had no idea he could get like this. When he spoke, his voice sounded broken and defeated.

"How long have I been out?"

"Wha- oh uh," Laxus stuttered, still stunned, "almost a month."

"And how many years since Tenrou dissappeared," still refusing to look in the dragonslayer's direction.

"How did you..."

"How many years," he asked again, coldly.

"Seven," Laxus answered, begining to worry.

Marcus sighed, "At least I didn't make it worse by adding on a few more years," he muttered under his breath.

"What you mean by that?"

Marcus only hugged himself tighter, trying to shrink from view as he denied Laxus a response. The blonde wanted answers, but he knew from his own experiance, if the saiyan didn't want to say anything, there isn't a thing he could do to make him speak. "Fine, I guess I should tell the others you're awake," getting up, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around to see Marcus gripping it tightly.

"No... I can't... I can't face them... not like this...," barely able to speak, he finally looked Laxus in the eye.

The defeated pleading Laxus saw in them made him sit back down, "Alright," he said, wondering about what he should do, he remembered, " A letter came for you a few days ago, Freed sealed it so no one but you could open it." He pointed the evelope on the table.

Opening it, Marcus read it silently. As his eye traveled down the page, they widened in horror. Tears spilt from his eyes as he disjointedly said, "No... It can't... If only... If I hadn't failed I could've been there... I could've brought them here... Kept them safe... But that wouldn't be fair... It wouldn't make a difference..."

Curious, Laxus pulled the paper from his slack grip and read:

 _Dear Marcus,_

 _It is with my deepest apologies and sympathys to inform you of the destruction of your home world. As I understand it, the newly elected leader of your country incited a nuclear war between nations. I am sure that I don't have to tell you that there's no chance of survival from the fallout of radiation. As of now, your friends are collecting the Dragon Balls in plans of restoring most of the world back to the state it was in before the blasts. But you, Dende, King Kai, and I know that it won't bring back any humans. The good news is that the evolutionary process can start again. If you have any requests, I suggest you hurry for they'd have all seven collected in a few days._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Whis_

 _P.S. Anubis wishes me to tell you that he has spoken to King Yema so that you may visit your deceased friends and family when ever you wish. Just ask Goku to take you to Other World and Anubis will guide you from their._

"Marcus," Laxus started, feeling a lot of sympathy towards the saiyan even though he didn't understand most of what he read.

He had stopped crying and looked as though he were in deep thought. He got up suddenly with a declaration, "I'm going."

"Wait a minute, if you disappear on my watch..."

"Then come with me," he answered, cutting him off as he opened a gate. The Lookout could be clearly seen through the rip in reality. "I'm leaving, no matter what you say. There's something important I have to do. So, are you coming?"

Without waiting for a reply, Marcus walked through the portal and closed it shortly after, leaving Laxus alone in the makeshift infermary. Cursing, he rushed downstairs, looking for Gajeel only to find out he, Levy, and Lily had gone out on a job, same thing for the Thunder Legion. Swearing again, he ran from the guild towards the saiyan's home where he knew of a second gateway.

~~~Meanwhile, on the Lookout~~~

"Marcus! What an unexpected surprise," exclaimed Dende as the saiyan appeared on the main platform. Taking in the bandages that cover his upper body and the new scar, he asked, "Are you sure you should be walking around?"

"I'm fine," he said curtly, "How goes the hunt for the Dragon Balls?"

"How did you... , nevermind. We've found six and we should have the seventh in a few minutes." He paused for a moment, "Are you sure you're doing okay, I could heal..."

"I said I'm fine," he cut him off, more than a little harshly.

The silence afterwards was uncomfortable as they waited for the others to return with the Dragon Balls. As the gaurdian had said, a few minutes later Goku appeared by his instant transmission with the orbs in hand. Marcus's face hardened before he spoke, "It won't work Goku."

"Whadda ya mean Marcus? And when did you get here," asked the older saiyan.

"Just set them down and help Laxus, he's lost somewhere in the Lookout," Marcus said, being uncommonly forward.

Goku looked at him askenly for a moment, wondering if he should say something. But he just shrugged and dissappeared, reappearing with a very confused Laxus. Marcus had just noticed that it must have been a while since either had shaven, juging by the patchy beard the blonde had. "Marcus, you need to come back before you get us in trouble with Gramps, I'm on thin ice as it is."

"I'll take the blame if it comes to that, but I need to do this," he said, turning towards the glowing spheres, "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth! Shenron!"

As always, the balls began to pulsate with energy as the sky turn blacker than the void. With ceremony, a great beam of light shot into the sky and began twisting like snake before forming a vibrant green, eastern dragon. Opening it's great maw, it spoke, **"Please let someone else have summoned me for once,"** spotting Marcus and Laxus, who stood in awe, **"Thank god it wasn't-,"** he began before letting out a tired sigh when Goku came into his line of sight **. "Can't anyone else find these damn things?!"**

"Shut it," snapped Marcus, "Can you restore my Earth to the way it was before the nuclear war?"

 **"I can, only thing I can't do is bring back more than one sentiant being."**

"What?!" Goku exclaimed, "There must be some other-"

"Make it so, no need to bring back any humans or saiyans living there," concented Marcus.

"But Marcus-," everyone seemed to begin at once.

"You don't see it the way I do," he said, the mixture of emotions in his voice made it hard to determine what he was feeling exactly, "it wouldn't be fair to bring one person back, even randomly. They let this happen and as a consequence they were wiped out." He gave off the distinct impression that he wasn't really talking about his world. "Best to let the process start over again, but better prepared."

"What do you mean," asked Dende.

"You'll see," turning back to the dragon.

 **"Done, do you have something else for me or can I go?"**

" I need you to make a couple of things for me," continued Marcus, "technically one. First, set up a world spaning network with every bit of information from humans without restrictions so that it can be easily found by the next sentiant humans in their language. Second, a small device like a router that I can use for the same reason with all the systems I can use in my world."

 **"That's actually quite easy,"** he was quiet for a moment, **"Here you are, the other is ready to go. Until one of you idiots dies again."**

The device Marcus asked for appeared in his hands as the dragon's form dissapated and the Dragon Balls scattered once more. Dende spoke up first, "I know this can't be easy for you." The Guardian was probably the only one who could understand what Marcus was going through, he continued, "But you can't let that get you down, you still have us."

"Thanks Dende," whatever strength or anger he had used to push himself here seemed gone, "I'd better get back, before someone notices we're gone."

"Before you go," asked Goku, "How did you know?"

"King Kai told me several years ago about the wishes not working and Whis left me a note a couple days ago," he answered, turning to Laxus, "Let's go."

Once back in Fiore, Marcus put the device on the table and sat back down on the bed he had occupied for the last month with a tired sigh. He looked as though he had been working hard all day. _How could that be that exhausting,_ thought Laxus, _Maybe he was pretending to be strong, so his friends wouldn't worry._

"Hey Laxus," the saiyan asked gently, "if you don't mind, could you answer a couple questions I have?"

"Ummm... yeah, sure," Laxus said, wondering why Marcus was so timid as he sat in sat in his chair.

"Where's my sword, I looked for it but it's not here."

"Gajeel thought it best to leave it at your house for the time being," answered Laxus, begining to understand the reasoning. _He might've took off without telling us. God knows where he'd go and when he'd come back. I'd probably do the same if I was in his state._

He made a noncommental noise before asking, "You don't have to answer this one but, those scars on your arms, how did you get them?"

Laxus' heart stopped for a second as he looked down at his arms, having almost forgotten about what he did. From what encounters they had, he never felt as though Marcus was a judgemental person. The saiyan looked rather sympathetic, or even empathetic. Maybe he'd come to his own conclusion as to why Laxus always wore long sleeve shirts and how he got these scars.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that," he apologized, visably shrinking as he mentally kicked himself for being tactless.

"No, its fine," Laxus said quickly, trying to make him feel better, "Its just, I thought no one would ever see them, I barely can." He was silent for a moment before answering, "I used to cut myself."

Laxus waited for Marcus to repremand him or ask for an explanation, like everyone who found out. But he didn't. In fact, he gave a sad, gentle expression as he stood and approached Laxus. Bending down, he embraced him and said, "I won't ask why and you don't have to tell me, just know that I can understand better than most what it really means to hit that low point."

Laxus was shocked beyond words, he didn't think anyone would react this way to the truth. And that last bit, what did that mean? Did he go through the same thing he does? Probably, otherwise Marcus wouldn't have said he understood with such sincerity. Slowly, he hugged back. It was probably the best feeling to know that someone understood him, if only a little bit. The moment was ruined somewhat when Marcus let out a quiet snore. Laxus almost laughed, this is the second time he had to tuck the saiyan into bed.

Gajeel and the others got back the next morning and found Marcus awake and eating breakfast at a table in the guild with Laxus. They rushed over to him, almost tackling him out of his seat. Even in the state of mind he was in, he couldn't help but smile. "Come on guys, I haven't eaten in weeks," he joked.

"Our apologies," said Lily, standing on the table.

"We were just so worried about you," said Levy.

"That was a really stupid thing ya did Hero," goaded Gajeel, smirking.

"I know," he admited, remembering what he said during the whole Anubis affair. His expression darkened, "I'm sorry guys."

"What for," asked Levy, confused.

"I failed to protect the guild and I made you worry," he looked rather depressed.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout," said Gajeel, putting him in a headlock and ruffling his hair, "We're still here ain't we?"

"You did everything you could," said Lily

"Yeah, don't beat yourself over it," added Levy.

"Thanks guys, I think I needed that," looking as though he was feeling better about himself.

Laxus sat amazed, silently applauding the saiyan's acting skills as he went on like that was all that troubled him. Laxus wondered if Gajeel knew that Marcus was pretending as well. He locked eyes with the other dragonslayer for a breif moment, as if to read his mind. Nothing. If Gajeel knew that the saiyan wasn't as cheerful as he seemed, he gave no sign of it. Maybe it was his way of protecting Marcus, remembering how he pleaded with Laxus to not let anyone know he was awake. At least until he could play his part as just the disgruntled warrior who failed without anyone knowing that he grieved for more reasons than that.

~~~In the middle of the night~~~

Laxus had given up on trying to fall asleep as the clock on the wall read 03:27 a.m. His internal clock had been messed up by the eratic sleep schedule he'd had for the past month watching Marcus. Rubbing his freshly shaved face, he got up off Freed's couch and walked over to an open window. The mid-spring breeze felt nice as he wondered what he should do, maybe ask the script mage if he had anything to help him sleep. He had been keen on offering Laxus a place to stay when he voiced not having one anymore.

Deciding against waking him, Laxus leaned on his arms out the window and looked out over the lamp lit streets at nothing in particular. But then he spotted a familiar figure taking a drag from a cigarette walking aimlessly past Freed's appartment. Making a snap decision for lack of anything better to do, Laxus snuck out to the street and began to follow Marcus from a distance. Curious as to why he was out here at this hour, maybe for the same reason he was awake.

"If yer gonna stock me," Marcus said dryly after a small spell, crushing the cigarette beneath his heel before lighting another, "at least learn how to hide you energy signiture and do it properly." He sounded like a teacher correcting his pupil's technique. "Might as well walk with me, the company might do me some good," he added.

"What are you doing out here this late," Laxus asked, pushing past his embarrassment as he caught up to the saiyan.

He gave a wry smile before replying, "Funny, someone could ask the same of you." Pausing for a drag, he got serious, "Nightmare, couldn't trust myself to go back to sleep so I snuck out for a smoke."

 _He's dressed pretty nicely to just be out for a smoke,_ Laxus thought as he looked him over. The saiyan had pulled most of his hair back except for a few strands on the right side of his face. He had shaven all the hair from his face minus a patch on his chin, making him look a few years older. Marcus had dressed himself in white v-neck with a dark, denim over shirt (where his cigs sat in a breast pocket), light skinny jeans, and a pair of black, square toed boots. To Laxus, he looked almost picturesque, like he walked off the set of a lacrimovie. To others, he might appear to be a bit of a tosser.

"You're staring," Marcus pointed out, an amused smile playing across his face.

"Well who dresses like that to just walk around and smoke," he said defensively.

The saiyan was quiet for a moment, thinking about he was going to say next. "Well the thought was, if someone where to still be awake and look out their window, it's better they see me wearing this instead of a sweatshirt with my hood up. People might think I'm..." he paused, barely containing a dorky grin, "...up to something," he finished slowly in a low, accented voice. He let out a small snort of laughter at his inside joke.

Laxus, who didn't get the refference, just lowered an eyebrow and said, "You seem to be taking all of this rather well, don't you think?"

Marcus' expression darkened for a second before relaxing. With a sigh, he answered, "Let's find somewhere to sit, we could be here a while."

Curious to see if he could get a straight answer out him, Laxus followed him and sat opposite him on one of the canal's bridges.

Taking a drag, "A reason for me taking this so well could be that I've accepted the fact that death, no matter relation or cause, is just a part of life. It's sad, but I can either sit around and mope about it or, I could do what everyone who I lost would want me to and live each day to the fullest. But," he paused, looking down at his shoes, "right now, if you want the truth, I'm stuck in the middle. Which is fine, not like I'm going let myself get suicidal about this. Walked that path far too many times. I wised up a long time ago to the fact that taking my life will get me no where and is just plain stupid and selfish. Plus, I still have a few things to anchor me here." He gave a dark, hollow laugh, "Besides, I've sinned far too much to meet them in the afterlife if I went through with it."

Laxus just sat there, stunned by the blunt honesty. Wondering if he could get more from him, he asked, "Back on the Lookout, you said 'they let it happen and were wiped out as a consequenece.' You weren't talking about your home, were you?"

"No, I wasn't." He heaved a great sigh and muttered something under his breath that Laxus failed to catch. "I suppose since Gajeel and Lily handled it okay, I'll tell you. But you have to swear to me that you won't, under any circumstance, repeat anything I'm about to tell you without my explicit permission," he said, extremely serious.

Being aware of the implied threat, Laxus responed, "You have my word, I won't tell a soul."

Settling down, "Up to this point and a few bits into the furture, I have known what major events were going to happen to the guild. Eisenwald, the Phatom attack on Fairy Tail, your plan for the Fantasia parade, and so on," Laxus squirmed a little from the memory, but Marcus ignored it, "and did not prevent any of it cause I knew the outcome would benefit us by making us stronger in the long run. I knew that Zeraf was on Tenrou with Mavis, that Grimmore Heart would seek him out and unintentionally cause the summoning of Acnologia, and that the Fairy Sphere would freeze us in time for seven years. I never wanted that to happen, it would cause suffering for the guild. But I failed and as a consequence, I was unable to save anyone from my world because I choose to meddle in the fate of another."

"But how did you know," Laxus asked, trying to wrap his head around it. _At least it makes sense of the things he said when he woke up._

"There are infinite possible universes," the saiyan explained, "and it's a theory of mine that they interact with mine by giving part of their history as a story for authors to write about as fiction. In my experiance, it's not always exact. Fairy Tail for example, everyone in the guild is much stronger than they were depicted in the televison series in my world. It intrigued me. But I only got so far before I came here and made Magnolia my home. I promised myself not to go any further in the story so I don't mess up things horribly in the future. Bad things can happen when people mess with timelines and who knows what will happen because of my involvement," he finished, rather grimm.

Laxus was speechless, listening as Marcus continued to show the cards he'd been playing so close to the chest until now. But he kept it vague in a few places. Even so, it was still daunting, more so to keep secret. _It must've have been harder for him, to hold on to them for so long and do nothing._

"I know its a lot to take in and if you want nothing to do with me after this, I understand. I'd be pissed if someone was holding out on me too," he said, expecting Laxus to leave or maybe just shoat a bit. But he didn't, only giving a puzzled look.

"Why would I," he asked, "Did Gajeel not take it well?"

"You could say that," Marcus said, a bit distracted, "After coming to grips with the death of my family, I told him and Lily everything I told you. He said he's had it with me keeping things from him, especially something like that. Said that it was about time he moved out and found his own place. That's the short version anyways, none of the yelling, cursing, and the one sided fight."

"Ouch," Laxus said in sympathy.

He rubbed his shoulder before continuing, "Lily's gonna help him look for a place in the morning. Can't say I didn't see this coming, we've been growing apart since Edolas, maybe even before that. We rushed into this and Gramps said it wasn't a good thing. My fault really, I was desperate about finding someone to share my life with, I forgot that to pay attention to some of the red flags until it was too late."

"You sound surprisingly okay with that," Laxus observed, secretly glad that it was over between them. _Why is that?_

He made small noise of acknowledgement, "Might have been destined to fail to begin with, considering how it started." When Laxus perked up, he supposed he should continue, "It was when the guild hall fell, I took Natsu's place in the match against Gajeel. I got deep into the role of a capable fighter struggling to keep up with his opponent until there was no need for a distraction. I got carried away, acted brashly, and almost killed him. When he showed up at the guild with Juvia, like they were supposed to, I was relived and wanted more than anything to make it up to him. I think that's why he took my offer, showed me his sweet side when I let him know I was interested in him, and possibly why he stayed." Taking a deep breath, Marcus looked off somewhere else, "So we were more of fuck-buddies really, when I think about it. Maybe he'll come back, maybe not. Either way, I want him to be happy."

"But what about you," blurted Laxus before he could stop himself, "What about your happiness?!"

Marcus smiled, in a way that Laxus knew was fake, and said, "Didn't I tell you before, I've sinned to much to deserve it."

This angered Laxus, the way he comforted him in the infermary, how he put on a brave face for his friends, and now he was sacrificing one thing that makes him happy. _Doesn't he ever think about himself?!_ And then it hit him, that's just how Marcus was. Selfless, placing others' needs far above his own. It pissed off more, and really upset to see him do this to himself. "You're wrong," he growled under his breath.

"What?"

Standing, "You're wrong," Laxus almost roared, startling a few early risers out for a walk, "Out of everyone here, you deserve to be happy more than anyone! You gave up so much just to be here, almost killed yourself to save us, lost everything because of it! Tell me! What are these 'sins'?!"

"I've killed. A lot of people. Men and women of Grimmore Heart. Men and women who had families. Men and women who would have fled if given the chance," he said gravely.

Laxus had heard this before and scoffed, "Is that all?! You were fighting a war to protect us!"

"But I failed."

"Failed?! Failed! You were the one that saved us from death! You were the one powered the spell that saved the entire island! So what if we were stuck there for seven years! You've seen for yourself that the guild will just shake it off like nothing!" Leveling with Marcus, he looked him dead in the eye and gave him a hard poke in the sturnum, "Don't sit there with a martyr complex and say you don't deserve to be happy," eyes narrowed, "You said it yourself, your family wouldn't want this for you and neither do I! So for once, listen to your heart and do what you want! Fuck what other people think!"

With that, Laxus turned and began to storm off. He got a far as the end of the bridge before something grabbed him by arm and pulled him back hard. He was spun around and found himself locking lips with Marcus, giving it his all. Surprise washed away quickly as he pulled the saiyan close to him by his shoulders and returned in kind. Just like the first time, it was spellbinding and neither of them wanted to stop. But the need for air broke them apart. As soon as their breath return, Marcus chucked and said, "Freed's looking for you."

Sure enough, Laxus picked up the sounds of the script mage calling for him somewhere up the street. "Shit," he cursed.

"See you at the guild later," nothing provocative in his voice, only curiousity.

"Sure," giving a curt nod before the sayain zipped off fast enough that Laxus was the only one that saw him fly off in the direction of his house.

"Ah, there you are Laxus," said Freed, chipper now that he had found him, "Where were you this morning, if you don't mind me asking."

"Felt a nice breeze from the window, thought I might take a stroll," he lied quickly, smirking as he looked to the spot he last saw Marcus before guiding Freed back to his appartment.

"Must've been a good one," noting his good mood.

"Sure was," Laxus said, still grinning.


	26. It becomes Spring

**A Saiyan Among Wizards**

 **Chapter 26**

 **It becomes Spring**

 ***Insert TFS disclaimer. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

When Laxus got to the guild later that morning, he found the saiyan pouting childishly at one of the corner tables. He was still wearing the clothes from earlier, but he'd exchanged his cigarettes for a pair of sound pods. And he was imagining things, Laxus could swear that he smelt like cherry blossoms of all things. More than intrigued, Laxus exused himself and settled into a seat across from Marcus. All he had to do was raise an eyebrow and gesture in the saiyan's general direction to provoke a resonse.

With a great sigh, "Which part do you want to know about first," he asked.

 _That was easy,_ "Cherry Blossoms?"

"Of fucking course that's what you ask first," he groaned. Arm parrallel with the table, Marcus explained, "I was almost in the guild when I realized I still smelt like smoke. I couldn't go home to change clothes or zip in for body spray to cover it. It was uncomfortable enough to explain where I was this morning to get my sound pods. I'm still not fast enough to get in and out without leaving a scent yet, still recovering. So I settled, I tracked down Levy and asked if she had anything to cover the smell. And, well..."

"I get the picture. Now, the sound pods?"

"Well I thought something was going to happen today that I could play some music to, but I was too late for it."

"And that leads to the pouting," the pieces fitting themselves together.

The table shook as Marcus' head fell onto it in despair, "I was hoping that the big job that involved the whole guild brushing up on their ballroom dancing would be coming up so I could dance with Gajeel for real, sober," he groaned.

"First, that was two weeks ago and second," Laxus grew concerned, "'Sober?!'"

"I knooow, Mira told me when I asked and that's a tale for another time," he lifted his head so his chin rested on the table, "All you need to know is that I got really shitfaced once and Erza forbade me from doing it again."

"That just raises more questions," said Laxus, exasperated, but his mood lightened as this pulled a genuine chuckle from the saiyan.

"Well I promise I'll answer them after I take on a small job, shouldn't take me long," he said, getting up. "Stop by sometime and we can catch each other up on the stuff we missed."

Laxus watched him go up to the request board and grab one of the less noticable jobs. He took his eyes off him when he heard a familiar set of footsteps. "Need something Gramps," he asked, turning to the old man.

"Just curious as to your sudden interest in Marcus," Makarov answered.

"Don't ya think that's a bit personal," Laxus said warningly.

"Oh, that's why," he hummed. "And it seems Marcus is aware of it too," he added as the saiyan gave them quick, warm smile.

"Stay out of it old man, it ain't like that," snapped Laxus, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Really? I remember him asking Freed and the others if they've heard from you sometime after the Nirvana incident and again before we left for the S-class trials." He was grinning mischieviously, "Now what do you make of that?"

"I think," getting up, having had enough of this conversation, "your going senile."

Makarov hummed to himself, watching his grandson grab a random job off the board and follow Marcus out the door. "Maybe he'll be better for Marcus than Gajeel," he said to himself, possibly coming to the correct conclusion from what he overheard from their conversation. "That is, if he can pluck up the courage to tell him."

The day passed and Marcus came back to an empty house and a note. It had been written by Lily, telling him that they had found an appartment near the markets and that he regrets not being able to tell him goodbye in person. In the post script, he mentioned that Gajeel didn't want him to write the letter and that he hopes that the two of them could still be friends, even with what's happened between the saiyan and Gajeel.

"Of course we can, why would you even doubt it," he said to the empty house where no one could see his tears land on the paper.

At the guild, people noticed the awkward tension when both Gajeel and Marcus where both in the hall at the same time. They quickly figured out that something had happened that made them break up and it was obvious that the dragonslayer was purposely ignoring the saiyan. But no one could come up with a solid reason for the split, since neither of them would give more than a vague answer. Only Laxus knew as he watched, and occasionally comforted, Marcus whenever he was in the guild and not out on a job. These were only rare interatctions since Marcus had taken up a new work ethic. It seemed he was always working on a request, sometimes gone for days at a time only to come back looking exhausted before heading home. When he was at the guild, he had his good and bad days. On his good days, he was rather subdued but would talk to anyone that would come up to him, but avoided the subject when they asked him what was wrong. He was rather talented at creating believable lies to avoid talking about something, it surprised Laxus how many times he almost fell for them himself. When the bad ones would become apparent, he would look in Laxus' direction until he made eye contact before nodding and getting up to leave the hall, waiting a few minutes for Laxus to join him. They agreed after the first time to leave a five to ten minute gap between their departures to keep the guild from noticing. Once together, Laxus would lend Marcus his support until he regained better control of his capricious emotions and thoughts.

A few weeks passed in this manner, until Marcus came back off a bad job and sensed that Laxus wasn't in Magnolia, but still moving towards it. The job had been a bust and he was aching from head to toe from fighting off multiple types of magic and their after effects. He trudged his way back to the guild to inform Mira that he botched the job because he got sloppy. Maybe he'd have a couple drinks before heading home to crash on the sectional, finding sleep scarce in his bed. He had only started his first drink when things started heading further south.

He almost let out a hiss of pain when someone clapped his shoulder hard. "Hey Marcus, why don't me and you fight some," said Natsu loudly, forgetting the last time they rough housed.

"Don't want to," he forced past gritted teeth.

"Come on," Natsu whined, "it's fun fighting you."

"I don't want to," he repeated, trying to keep an even tone as he took a sip of alcohol. No one seemed to notice that his eyes had turned turquoise.

"Then I'll make ya," his fist enveloping in flames and punched him square in the jaw.

He finally snapped and went super saiyan, yelling "I said NO," before pushing the pinkette away with a sweep of his arm.

Sent flying, Natsu crashed into the rafters, ricocheting into a wall with a loud slam before sliding down to the floor. His head lolled forward as a trickle of blood running from beneath his hair. Marcus just stood there, frozen by the familiarity of the circumstances, as the rest of the guild rushed to the dragonslayer's side. He started forward and tried to stammer out an apology, but he was blocked by Lucy, Gray, and Erza.

"Stay back," ordered Erza, her voice cold and sword drawn.

"Yeah, haven't you killed enough already," Gray added venomously.

"Why don't you just go," Lucy finished, furious.

For a moment, Marcus anger seemed to return as his aura flared with calculating eyes sweeping over the guild. But it faltered as his gaze met little Azuka, looking scared as she hid behind her parents because she most likely didn't understand what was going on. Shame and regret was over the saiyan's conscious as he took a calming breath with eyes momentarily closed before shooting Erza's group a cold look. "Fine," his voice harboring a biting edge, "I'll leave. But before I do, a word of advice, the world doesn't play by anyone's rules and the only way to survive is to adapt to it's standards, even if it means sacrificing bits of yourself."

With that, he walked out and left everyone slightly dumbstruck. They heard him take flight at enormous speed before Laxus stepped in, looking confused, assessed the situation, and immediately took off after him and surprise the guild further. They were all questioning why Marcus snapped like that, surely it wasn't just because of him and Gajeel or his failed job. It wasn't long before Lily had enough of the guild talking about the saiyan behind his back and took off into the overcast skies to help the dragonslayer look for him while Wendy worked on healing Natsu.

"Ya know, Salamander is lucky to be breathin'," said Gajeel, as Natsu was starting to come to, "I've seen Marcus loose control before and this is tame compared to that."

~Somewhere in Magnolia~

Marcus was walking down what he thought was an empty street, he was too distracted to tell. Not that he cared, he just wanted to clear his head. He still couldn't believe he just chastized them all like children. _But they are,_ said nasty voice in the back of his mind, _you said it yourself, they still hold on to the belief that the world is black and white. That's pretty childish._ It wasn't wrong, only children fail to see that the word as a grey area. It doesn't abide by the codes and laws that they set for themselves. _Besides,_ continued the voice, _most of them_ are _younger than you._ This too was true. He had spent close to two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, technically making him twenty years old, going on twenty-one. Twenty seven if he included the seven years on Tenrou island.

 _But that still only makes me a year older than Erza and doesn't give me the right to belittle them like that, even if they had it coming,_ he argued with himself. He sighed, feeling like a complete asshole. Stopping for a moment, he held up a hand to feel the start of a light sprinkle. _Great, some rain for my pity party,_ he thought sarcastically, still too distracted to notice the four or five mages from Twilight Ogre following him from a distance.

~Elsewhere~

"God fucking dammit," growled Laxus, using one the saiyan's favorite curses and kicking a loose stone down the street. The rain was getting worse, making it harder for him to pick up the saiyan's scent. He had been getting wiffs of it during his search, telling him that Marcus was still in Magnolia and not too far away. If only he could tell where it was coming from, his own experiance told him it wasn't good for Marcus to be on his own for long when he was like this. It also wasn't a good idea for him to use his magic right now, he might make the storm worse, so he couldn't flash about looking for the man. "You fucking idiots, why'd you let him take off," he asked himself. _Like they'd be able to stop him, hell I don't think I could've either,_ he admitted. He continued to curse and mutter to himself as he wondered blindly around in hopes of bumping into Marcus.

"Laxus," called a deep voice. _I think that's Gajeel's cat._

Sure enough, he turned to see the dark haired feline flying up to him, "What?!"

"I found him, he's in the cathedral's graveyard," informed Lily, calmer than he felt.

 _Why there?_

~Cardia Cathedral~

Marcus looked up from where he kneeled in front of a grave at the sound of a mocking voice.

"Well look what we got here, a fairy fag," he goaded, "heard you were out of commission for a month. Are ya just that weak?" The man was wearing a nasty smile and that was one of the few things Marcus was gonna remember from this exchange.

"Word spreads fast, donit'," mocked another, her voice low and cruel.

"Four against one, very brave," Marcus challenged before he could stop himself. He just wanted these jerks to leave and he didn't mind kicking them across town if he needed to.

"Tough talk, comin' from a fairy," said a second man.

"Yea, it will only take one of us to kick yer pussy ass," added a third, his voice slow and dumb.

"I bet you got that scar from talkin' back to yer dragon boyfriend," cheeked the first man, "good of 'im to put a bitch like you in yer place. Bet yer folks are ashamed of ya."

The saiyan's hand clentched into a fist for a moment before relaxing, he wasn't gonna let them get a rise outta him. Calm, he stood up, walked up to the first man, and lifted him up by his shirt with one hand, "You're making a _lot_ of assumptions," he said, low and threatening, "I suggest you and your gang get the hell out of here before you dig yourselves a deeper grave and my patience runs out." Bringing the man's face an inch from his and glared deep into his eyes, adding, "Ya hear?"

The man's legs buckled as he was dropped, causing him to fall flat on his ass. He scrambled up and straightened his clothes before muttering something mildly insulting, starting when Marcus took a quick, threatening step towards him. Finally, he seemed to get it through his head that this fairy wasn't worth the effort and walked out the graveyard's gates with his guildmates, brushing past the blonde dragonslayer and dark brown exceed.

It took them a moment before they approached Marcus, either waiting for some kind of response from the kneeling saiyan, showing him some respect, or just reading the situation. All three were very possible and likely correct. If he knew that they were there, he didn't acknowledge the immediatly. Instead, Marcus sat on his ankles still as stone with a grim expression and hands clenched so tight that if his knuckles were visible Laxus was sure that they were white. The saiyan was the first to speak, slow and measured so as to not fall apart, "How's Natsu doing?"

Lily answered, "Last I saw, Wendy was tending to him. He should be up and about right about now. Speak of the devil."

Natsu was running past the gates, having to double back as he spotted the three of them. Like Lily and Laxus, the pinkette paused a couple seconds as Marcus stood up to face him. His expression had changed to a very controled calm, but he couldn't meet Natsu's eyes. Still speaking in a measured pace and tone, "I'm sorry Natsu, just because I was having a bad day doesn't make it right for me to take it out on you."

"Hey man, its cool. I shoulda left you alone when you told me you didn't want to have a go," stepping foward, he took a look at the headstone that saiyan had been sitting in front of, "Is this why you haven't been yourself?"

Marcus nodded, "The guild is one of the few things I have left now," his grip on his emotions slipped for a moment before he reigned them back in.

"Want me to knock some heads at the guild, they've been sayin' a lot of awful things 'bout cha," he asked earnestly.

This pulled a smile from the saiyan, fleeting as it was, "Nah, it's fine. But it's up to you if you want to tell them about this."

"I think you should tell 'em," Natsu responded before adding, "when yer ready."

Only able to nod, Marcus bid him goodbye. The three of them stood in silence, only broken by a single clap of thunder. Lily yelped, reminding the saiyan of his fear of thunderstorms. "I really appreciate you coming out and looking for me Lily, but you can go back inside if you want to," he said, sounding slightly guilty.

"I'm staying till I'm sure you're fine," said the exceed, yelping again as the rumble of thunder met their ears a second time.

Picking up the trembling cat, Marcus brought Lily close his chest and cooed softly, "I'm fine, besides, Laxus can take care of me if need be," scratching him behind the ears. "Don't let me forget, I owe you a bushel of kiwi for this."

"Are you sure you're fine," Marcus looked him dead in the eye and nodded. "Alright, as long as you keep your promise and you're sure," spreading his wings, "I'll take my leave."

"Thanks again Lily," Marcus said in farewell. Now that it was just him and Laxus, he let out a tired sigh and looked back to the stone. He had chosen the words himself. _To friends, family, and a world lost, the one that remains shall keep you safe in his memories and in his heart. Always._ It was the best he could think of a the time, he could've worded it better but he felt it was better than nothing. "Its hard to think about it cause the more I do," he paused to gather himself, "the more I find to miss and to grieve about. So I do what I can to distract myself but..."

"But its always there," Laxus finshed, "I know the feeling."

There was a brief, weak smile of thanks flashed his way, "It wouldn't have mattered if I had finished Acnologia off, the war still would have happened. All I had to do was be away on a job when the cry for help came through. Either way, there would've been nothing I could do. Even if I had been able to save them, it wouldn't be fair to anyone else that was left behind or them. Better for me to be the only one to lose everything."

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you," concluded Laxus, more statement than question.

"Impossible not to," looking towards the sky, "I thought I could just accept what happened and move past it, but there's always something to remind of something else I've lost. In what breif moments I actually feel happy, it hurts and brings me back down. What makes it worse, is that I that I do it to myself. Letting my thoughts lead me places that make me want claw out my heart so I can't feel them or tear out the memories so they can't hurt me, so I can just let everything go numb," tears started to stream from his eyes, the rain almost hiding them, "And then I begin to hate myself, for letting it happen and for how easily I give in to it. It keeps piling up till I can't even move." His expression had turned darker, "I'm afraid everyone will look at me as a lifetime past repair. I don't want anyone to see that, so I fool the whole world but I fear that I'll be faking forever. Honestly, who would want to fix a mess like me?"

"Have you ever asked," conceren and saddness adorning his voice.

"If I can't do it myself, what more could another person do," head drooping into his chest.

Laxus had had enough, surging forward to bring the saiyan into his embrace. Tucking him under his chin, "You wouldn't have to bear it alone. Trust me, you'll only hurt yourself when you're the only one dealing with it," Laxus said softly, "When I cut myself, it was with someone's help that I was able to stop. If you need it, I'll be that sanctuary for you."

That did it, Laxus had broken through Marcus' walls so he could let everything he's been bottling up loose. He hugged the dragonslayer tightly, as if he was afraid of him leaving him there sobbing in the storm. Laxus could only hold him, doing what he could to reassure and comfort the saiyan. _It's the effort that counts_ , he thought. It seemed to take forever before the raven started to calm down.

"We should get out of this rain," feeling oddly protective, " and I'm guessin' you don't want to go back to the guild just yet." Marcus shook his head, his nose tickling the blonde's chest. "Well, I don't think Freed would like it if I brought someone to his appartment without him there," Laxus pointed out. Truthfully, he had no idea where this may lead and he didn't want anyone to know about whatever it was that was going on between them.

"That leaves my place, but it's a bit of a walk. Unless...," Marcus said quietly.

"Unless what," asked the blonde, but he somehow knew what was coming.

Before he could say more, Marcus had hoisted him into the air and flew to his door in a matter of seconds. But it seemed to take a lot out of him, huffing slightly as they landed gently and he let go off Laxus' waist to open the door. The house had changed since the last time he was here. On the large couch were blankets and a pillow with a depression in the cushions in the shape of the saiyan's body. On the table in front of it, there was a couple picture frames. The glass was glared so he couldn't see the images but clearly make out places they been touched repeatedly, something gold glinted at the bottom of one. The stand that held the lacriscreen had become bigger to accommodate the new devices, similar to the one that he'd seen before. There was also a large cabinet now sitting in the kitchen on tall legs. Marcus spoke up, bring his attention back the saiyan.

"I should have something that'll fit ya if you wanna get out of those wet clothes," suggested Marcus, had somehow already dried his hair (sticking out a different angles from a vigorous toweling) and changed into just a pair baggy sweatpants. _And I thought I was fast,_ thought Laxus, _I forget that he's smaller than he looks, it's kinda adorable. Wait, where did that come from?!_ Distracting himself, he noticed that he hadn't seen his body without the bandages. He had kept himself covered, so Laxus had never seen the scars left from his rescue attempt that ran from his hands to his neck, peppering his torso with slashes and blotchy burn marks.

Catching himself staring, "Yeah, probably should get out these before I catch cold," distracting himself again by taking off his now soaked coat as the saiyan walked towards the back of the house.

He came back seconds later, holding similar attire, "They might be snug, but these should do," handing them off to the blonde, "Bathroom's the second door on the right, just put your clothes in the basket and I'll put them in the dryer." Taking a look at his coat, "Do I need to do anything special with your coat?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Laxus responded, surprised at the lengths the saiyan was going for him, reminding him a bit of Freed.

Stepping into tiled room, Laxus took in his surroundings. The essentials were here, a porcelain toilet and sink with a tasteful faucet. There was a glass enclosed shower in the corner with an oddly shaped head, almost like a dust pan. Resisting his urge to turn it on, Laxus stripped off his dripping clothes and threw them into the basket Marcus had indicated. As the saiyan had predicted, the shirt and sweatpants were a tad snug. Mostly due to the fact he was so broad shouldered and chested, the pants stopped just above his ankles.

In the time it took him to get changed, Marcus had found a shirt to wear and pulled most of his hair back with his bangs framing his face. Laxus noticed two new peircings in his ear lobes, black circles, the one above smaller than the other. The saiyan's hair usually covered them, so Laxus had no idea when he got them peirced. Must've been sometime after he and Gajeel broke up.

"You're staring again," said Marcus, almost mechanically.

"Sorry," came Laxus' usual response.

"It'll be a while before they're dry," he said sheepishly, not sure about what they were going to do.

"You've added a few things since I was last here," gesturing to the cabinet, "What's in there?"

"Oh that's where I keep all the..." cutting himself short, looking as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"All the what?"

"All the alcohol I niked from my world," he admitted, adding quickly, "Please don't tell Erza."

Chuckling, "Shouldn't you be worried about Cana finding this stash," smiling as he walked over to the island and took a seat, "And don't you owe me an explaination about Erza keeping you from the booze."

"Fine, but I never was able to finish my drink at the guild," pulling a bottle from the cabinet.

"What's that?"

"Long Island Ice Tea, my mom said it's really good so I thought I'd give it a shot," he froze for a second before deflating a bit, "Pun not intended," he added.

"Why don't you pour me a glass, I'd like to try it," Laxus added as the saiyan reached for them. After the intial sip, "Damn, that is good!"

"It's got a lot of hard liquor in it so take it slow," advised Marcus, sipping his glass. "Gildarts had returned to the guild..."

"Oh God, I think I see where this is going."

"Let me finish," chided Marcus, "Well he got back after me and Gajeel had had a small tiff about me loosing my eyes, long story," as Laxus had opened his mouth to interject, "and I was feeling a bit spiteful. So I followed him home with Natsu, we talked for a bit, and he started to come on to me. Before I knew it, we were kissing and I could feel his hard on against mine."

Laxus, who had been taking a drink, sputtered and choked before saying, "Don't tell me."

"Oh it gets better, Gajeel had somehow talked to him before hand and put him up to it for a good amout of Jewel," added Marcus, amused. "And if that wasn't enough, he was watching and jerking off to it. That landed him a kick to the guild, but I somehow turned the night into a three-way using the senzu as stamina boosts and it regrew Gildarts' leg and arm back."

"Wait what?!"

"The job he took was to try and kill Acnologia," knocking back the rest of his glass before refilling it, "Man that gives a nice buzz. Anyways," continuing with his story, "that sparked celebration at the guild and I got completely shitfaced, challenged Erza to a duel, won, then drug Gajeel out to the middle of the guild to dance with me."

"Sounds like I missed quite the show," tapping the rim of his glass for more, "beating Erza is no small feat."

Complying, "Maybe for most, but apparently even being drunk isn't enough to nerf me."

"What," Laxus asked, his confusion giving him an oddly cute expression.

"Crap, how do I explain it," Marcus said, regreting the slip up, "Think of it as taking away an unfair advantage to even the playing field. Yeah, that's a good way to put it. Anywho, I'm surprised I didn't reck the entire guild hall, considering my track record when I'm not in full control of myself."

"Whadda ya mean by that," asked Laxus, pausing in raising the liquor to his lips.

"I'd rather not...," taking a rather big gulp of his drink, downing almost half of it.

"Come on, tell me," reaching for the saiyan's free hand and grasping it with in his own, "I won't tell a soul." It was apparent that Marcus wasn't used to this kind of coaxing, least of all expect it from Laxus. So he gave in faster than would normally, it didn't help that the alcohol was starting to affect them both, though at different rates.

Heaving a great sigh, "I suppose there's no harm in it." Topping off the glasses, he began with a question, "You know about super saiyans right?"

"Yeah, is it supposed to make you fifty times stronger or somethin'," Laxus answered, surprisingly well. _I don't remember telling him that,_ thought Marcus.

"Correct, but I haven't really told anyone how a saiyan reaches that goal," taking a mouthful of tea, he continued, "The transformation is first triggered by pure, raw emotion, typically rage. That's been a particular problem for me cause I've always had a bad temper, making me rather a horrible person to deal with. That's why I work so hard to control it, but it works against me sometimes. My fellow saiyans, when they first transformed they were almost completely different people. You can imagine what I became when I finally snapped and became this," willing the form out for a couple moments before letting it go. He worried Laxus for a second as he swayed slightly in his bar stool, but he quickly regained his composer and went on, "I was about sixteen when I finally did it. The worst decision of that day was to try and get me to transform close to civilization. For a while, all I could remember was the unbridaled rage and a fuzzy white haze. But then pieces started to come back to me."

Looking discontently at the empty bottle, Marcus considered if he should get another one for a moment before caving. "At first, it was just a few seconds at a time," he continued, his tone getting noticably more dark, "But big chunks began to reappear in my memory and I was horrified at what I did. I fought savagely against the other saiyans, almost killing Goten and Trunks, and gave Vegeta quite the beating. One of my blasts went a stray and destroyed a small village and it's people before Goku was able to knock me out. To this day, I still don't remember what caused me to fly into a beserker rage. It was either so horrible that I repressed it or it was so petty and insignificant that it didn't matter. For the next two months, I either worked hard to control the form or was unable to keep my guilt under wraps. There wasn't an inbetween."

"So Tenrou wasn't the first time you've killed," surmized Laxus, his cheeks starting to flush from the alcohol.

"Yes and no," setting aside his empty glass and yawning, "It was the first time I was consciously taking people's lives. I was able to reason with myself that I wasn't in control when I killed those people and that's been enough. But now... it's harder to justify it. The best I can do is say that it was the most efficiant way to keep everyone safe and conserve energy to fight Hades. But we know how that went."

"Actually, no I don't," said Laxus, "All I saw was you screaming in pain before I took you over to the others. It was kinda scary to listen to."

"I'm extremely weak to lightning magic, especially your's," explained Marcus, his eyelids starting to droop, "Hades figured this out somehow and seperated me from the lightning lacrima I use to protect myself in my sword. If I was screaming, I must off blacked out cause I don't like giving my opponents that satisfaction."

"My magic hurts you..." Laxus muttered, the saiyan barely caught it.

"More of that it just eats my energy at an alarming rate to counter the effects, it only hurts when the intent behind the spell is of malice," he said in attempt to placate the mage, "I can usually redirect it but something about your's is different. It makes one curious as to the reason," there was something hidden in those words, but Laxus' mind was too muddled to notice, "I've always thought it was because you're a dragonslayer, but... nevermind. That's a conversation for another time."

"Maybe I want to talk about it now," Laxus blurted, his voice raising a bit.

"Okay, okay," waving him down, "Well, after you visited before Tenrou, a thought occurred and it made me wonder 'when did it happen?'"

"When did what happen?!"

"You developing a crush on me."

The resounding silence was almost defening, Laxus' cheeks reddening from more than just the alcohol. Marcus waited patiently for the blonde to collect himself, drinking all the while. Possibly five minutes had pass, or maybe just one, before the dragonslayer choosed to speak, "It took while before I figured it out, I had to get over my own jealousy to see it, but I think it was when you first showed up a the guild. I've always been attracted to strength, I think."

Holding his glass by the rim, Marcus made a motion so the contents would swirl as he watched them. "You know my strength is only physical, right," looking into Laxus' grey eyes at the last word. In his own, they show that he truely believes it. "Mentally and emotionally, it varies to much for me to say for sure whether or not the same holds true."

"You know, you're quite the uh...," Laxus said, struggling to pull the word he need from his mind, "philosopher." For some strange reason, this made the saiyan burst into laughter. It went on for good few minutes before he began to sober and explain himself. Clearing his throat, Marcus said, "Not really, the booze just let's me say things that I've thought about for years but kept to myself. If that makes me one then my dad is an even greater one than me." He started to laugh again as a thought occured. "Speaking of my dad and booze, I've got a tale for ya!"

"Now where I come from, yer not allowed to drink till yer twenty one," he began, to clarify, "When my dad was fifteen, no one was home at the time so he thought it'd be a grand idea to get into his mother's hard liquor and get completely wankered. But she came home not long after and he came out of his bedroom to try and act like he'd been a good boy. So he says, 'Hey, mom!' all slyly and goes to lean against the doorframe with his hand," Marcus extended his own to demonstrate, "and misses the fucker by a good foot or more and BAM! He's face down on the floor, asleep or knocked out, and she just steps over him thinking the headache he's gonna wake up with is punishment enough." He bursted into laughter again. Laxus joining him but not to the degree as Marcus, who had fallen from his stool and making the both of them laugh harder because of it.

The rest of the evening passed in a similar manner, neither of them aware that their clothes had been dry for hours. But they could care less, somehow able to make it under the blankets of the couch, the saiyan using Laxus as a great big pillow as snoozed on late into the next morning.


End file.
